Yugioh Tag Force Evolution
by Ifraid
Summary: "Red Hat" Konami is the last duelist you ever want to take lightly, he is capable of holding his own against even the best of them. Given the hardship and training he has endured ever since he was a child, it help turned him into a formidable foe. But will it be enough for what awaits him? Find out as he changes everyone's life around forever in this story!
1. The New Student

**If you readied my profile, you probably already know that I often borrow other people work in order to make the show more exciting in my own hands (if you haven't readied my profile than I strongly recommend you do, before coming to a conclusion as to what kind of person I am). After reading some fanfics involving Konami-kun (the red hat duelist's name) I can't help but want do a fanfiction of him as well. This story follows with Konami being in Duel Academy and when that's over he will be going to his journey in 5ds, but there won't be any Synchro Summons until they are close to their graduation. You can basically say this a retold version of Hiyuusha's Tag Force story, I will be borrowing some of his ideas**** that happened in his Konami's life but everything else is all original! I hope you all enjoy my work.**

* * *

**\- Chapter 1 -**

**The New Transfer Student**

* * *

It was just any ordinary day in Duel Academy. The sun was bright, the seagulls were flying around while making noise, and a fancy ship carrying a new student, who was relaxing on his seat nonchalantly with his hat covering most of his face

The ship made it to the harbor and stopped while it's driver informed Konami that he reach his destination

"We're here at Duel Academy! I hope your stay here is a pleasant one!" He said happily over the intercom

Konami simply got out of his chair as he walked out of the ship before giving his thanks to the individual when he got out side Konami saw a creepy-looking person, who seemed to be smiling at his arrival

"So, you must be the transfer student I've heard so much about." Pro. Chronos said happily "We're all looking forward to having you at our Academy, Konami-san." The boy kept surprisingly straight face as he grasp the man's appearance. Why the hell would any man want to wore makeup and dress like that? Was he a transvestite or something? But he decided to be nice. "Thank you, Mr.-"

"Please, call me Pro. Chronos" the man said "Come, I shall take you to the Chancellor's office, he is eager to meet after hearing how well you passed our Entrance Exam." Crowler quickly walked away from the boy because he didn't want Konami to see the disgust on his face. It wasn't towards the boy, but towards his red clothing and hat. "An outstanding duelist like him shouldn't be wearing red in this Academy, he must be elites of Obelisk Blue: Asuka Tenjouin, Jun Manjoume, and especially Ryo Marufuji are the finest examples and Konami will make a great addition to the trio." he thought to himself.

Red Hat caught up to him and looked at the man curiously "I'm sorry, did I say or do something to offend you?" Wondering what the quick movement was all about.

"Not at all, dear child." the man assured him "Like I said, the Chancellor is eager to meet you, Konami-san. We can't keep him waiting!" The man said happily. The logic suited him but the sudden movement seemed too quick to him.

They entered in the Principal's office revealing a bald old man with a smiling at the two while sitting in his chair. He got up off his sit and walked towards the new student in his academy. "You must be Konami." The man said cheerfully "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you for accepting me in your academy, sir! I promise you won't regret it." Konami said while offering the man a friendly handshake he wasn't smiling, but tone was assuring and sincere.

The man compiled to his gesture and politeness "I'm Chancellor Samejima, we aim to create the next generation of duelists. Study hard to become the next King of Games."

"Hmph! They'll learn in no time when they see my skills in action." He thought to himself confidently. Konami nodded and said "I'll try my best, sir!"

"After hearing how well you aced our Entrance Exam, it has undoubtedly proven that you are good enough to be an Obelisk Blue student." The Chancellor said, which caused Chronos to be more giddy than a schoolgirl in anticipation at the man's words. "That's why-"

"Umm, well actually, Principal Samejima." Konami frowned

"Eh?" The only thing that the two men could say at the young man's interrupting

"I humbly request to be in a student of the Slifer Red Dorm instead of the Obelisk Blue Dorm."

An awkward silence come into the room. This is the first time anyone in Duel Academy has ever turned down an offer to become an Obelisk Blue just to be a Osiris Red and who could blame them? Obelisk Blue has the best living standards, best food, best students, and pretty much has everything Osiris Red doesn't, so the thought of someone wanting to be a with the lowest dorm than the highest was too hard believe.

"U-Umm" Crowler said worriedly "Konami-san, I strongly recommend you reconsider your decision."

"My decision is final." The young man simply said. "I want to be in the Slifer Red Dorm."

This time there was no awkward silence, just Chancellor Samejima laughing at the look on Chronos' face. The man shook his head, which turned into a calm, collected expression on said "Konami-kun, would you please stay here with the Chancellor for a moment? I'll be right back." The man quickly left the room and made his way to café. He needed something to drink because the thought of Red Hat being a Osiris Red duelist made him feel dehydrated. There's no telling how much he'll need to quench his thirst.

-GX-

Chronos was sweating bullets "This is unacceptable!" He thought to himself "There's no way I'm going to let such a talented duelist like him be anywhere near those Slifer slackers especially that dropout boy, but he won't listen to me! What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Man, look at him go." Judai laughed "He must be pretty upset."

You're right Aniki" Sho agreed "I don't think I've ever seen anyone sweat that bad since... well, ever!"

Asuka sighed as she watched her teacher dab his face with his napkin. As much as she hated to admit it, Sho was right. The teacher was sweating profusely and the makeup he wore daily was running down his face. "I wonder if he's in some kind of trouble. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but usually he's the one making you guys sweat."

"Maybe" Judai shrugged "But I think it'll be funnier to let him sweat it out before finding out what's bothering him."

"You know, I think it must have something to do with the new student that's suppose to come here, maybe that's why." Sho whispered.

"New student?" Judai asked "What're you talking about Sho?"

"You don't know?" Asuka blinked in shock "There's suppose to be some student is coming today. Word has it he's transferring out of some high school back in Domino City. He aced the Entrance Exam and everything too."

"Whoa really?! He must be a pretty good duelist then!"

"Of course, he is!" Manjoume cut in as he approached the group peeling open his pork bun sandwich he drew. "You don't really think this academy would let in some idiot do you?" he paused, as if he only just realized who he was talking to, "other than you Osiris Red scums anyway."

"Huh? Manjoume? What are you doing here? Syrus asked

"I'm not going to stand around here and watch Tenjouin-kun get corrupted by being with you jokers." Manjoume hissed

"Really Chazz, I don't need someone looking after me all the time" Asuka sighed "Besides it kind of annoying."

Manjoume opened his mouth to speak but paused when Professor Chronos seem to be approaching them briskly.

"Manjoume-san, Tenjouin-san. May I have a word" he said sweetly like he does with all his Obelisk students

"Of course, Pro. Chronos," he smiled arrogantly, standing up

Asuka frowned, not knowing what's going on. "I guess, something important has come up?"

"Yes, this is of the upmost importance." He nodded furiously, "as such, it needs to be handled..." he glanced at Judai and frowned "discreetly."

"I... see. Asuka glanced at Judai and Sho, "We'll be right back"

"Okay" Judai mumbled while eat his food, earning another glare from Chronos.

"So, what's this all about?" Asuka asked

"You see, it's... it's the new transfer student!" Pro. Chronos despaired, "I had hoped to talk him out of it but..."

"But what?" Chazz asked "Did something happen?"

"Yes! That fool... that fool decided to join the Slifer Red Dorm!" Crowler wailed.

Asuka raised a brow incredulously. That was the big issue that had him so worried. "And what's the problem with that?"

The two turned to her in shock.

"What's the problem? He's going to be stuck with the dropouts Tenjouin-kun!" Manjoume shouted "It absolutely can't happen."

"Precisely!" Which is why I called on you two. You are one of the best Obelisk Blue has to offer! If anyone can talk him into rethinking this horrendous decision, it is you two!"

"Understood! We'll make him realize his mistake!" Manjoume declared

"I knew I could count on you!" He smiled brightly, "Now, off you go... make plans and such... yes yes!

Asuka sighed "I can't believe that's what got him so worked up."

He shooed the two away, returning to his flurried pace as he despaired over his prized transfer student's choice

"This is a serious issue Tenjouin-kun," Manjoume argued "Such talent can't be wasted away in the Osiris Red Dorm! He needs to be with the elites!"

"I'm not too sure..." Asuka sighed, "Anyway, we can discuss this later. I want to finish my lunch."

"Fine, but we'll handle this as soon as possible."

-GX-

"So, that's why you want to be in the Osiris Red Dorm." Chancellor Samejima said "You truly are a very interesting young man, Konami Kotou."

"Thank you, Principal Samejima." Konami said softly "But given what I've informed you, I don't think I can trust any student in this academy except for that one person I was told to befriended by someone dear to me."

Samejima frowned after hearing what the child got through telling him about his past life, it was the saddest story he has ever heard in his entire life. He was thinking of something to make Konami feel better about himself, wasn't doing this because he had to help him... He wanted to.

"I assure you not everyone of my students are like the ones you met in your life, Konami. If you give them a chance they may be one of the best things that has ever happened to you."

The young duelist was silent.

"You don't have to trust them yet, but at least get to know them long enough for them to earn it from you."

"I'll make an effort to know and befriended some people this academy. You're a good man, Chancellor but please... let's keep this a secret between us okay?"

"I give my word, Konami-kun."

When their conversation was over, a certain teacher barged in the Principal's office to get Konami "Sorry for taking so long, Kon-" noticing the depressed looks on their faces "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Konami told him "We were just bored, that's all. Are you going to take me somewhere else, now?"

"Yes, I'm taking you to th-" Chronos' eyes widened fully grasping Konami's appearance

He was wearing a Slifer Red Jacket with a white shirt underneath it, black pants, red shoes, and had a red hat with the Duel Academy Logo blazoned in it's front on top of his head. The man couldn't help but wonder how long had he been gone, but didn't dare to ask out loud.

"Just come with me." The man asked nicely, believing this well all pay off

Manjoume scowled "Bah! You'll see, I'll have him wear blue and white in no time!"

"Look like you'll have to get your chance." Asuka told him "Looks like Crowler is about to send him over here."

"What? He's here?! Judai asked slamming a hand on the table while using the other to help him glance around.

Sure enough, he saw Konami. He was a boy their age standing next to Crowler scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Is that him...?" Sho asked

Asuka nodded "I believe so. Looks like Crowler is sending him over."

"Heh, now it's my time to shine!" Manjoume smirked, waving at the boy over once he looked at them.

The boy seemed to frown for a moment before shaking his head and walked over towards their direction.

The boy sighed "Sorry for the trouble, but apparently Professor Chronos wants me to sit you guys."

"Not a problem," Manjoume smiled, pulling a seat between him and Asuka, "take a seat new guy."

"Thanks." The boy nodded, doing what Manjoume asked.

An awkward silence settled over the table as they all thought of what to say

"So..." Judai started still munching through his drawn sandwiches, "Tell us about yourself New Guy. Where you from?"

"Domino." Konami answered simply, not bothering to say anything else.

"Domino? Hey isn't that where the Duel King is from?"

"Probably. He doesn't have anything to do with me, if that's what your asking." Konami explained

"Hey, aren't you hungry" Asuka asked, "you look kind of starved, don't tell me... you didn't eat anything on your way here."

"Well..." The boy frowned "Not really. The ship food looked horrible."

"Well what're you waiting for new guy?" Judai grinned "Go draw a sandwich."

"Draw... a sandwich?" the boy asked

"Heh, it's something custom to this school," Manjoume explained, making a stand, "Come on, I'll show how it's done!"

The boy still didn't smile and said nothing. He knew all about Draw Sandwiches. Unbeknownst to Manjoume, it was not something specific to Duel Academy, but something Konami has been doing ever since he was a child. Although they didn't need to know that yet.

Making their way to the sandwich pile, Manjoume smirked as his group gathered around. "Alright, watch carefully! I'll show you how an Obelisk Blue does it!" he raised his hand, his eyes narrowing as glanced into the great pile. "Hi-Yah!" he shouted dramatically, stuffing his hand into the pile and pulling. "This time it'll be...!"

Pork Bun Sandwich

"Again?! No way!"

"Looks like luck isn't on your side Manjoume." Judai laughed.

"Grr... darn it! That Golden Egg Sandwich will be mine!" Manjoume growled

"They have that here?" Konami asked with a raised brow hiding underneath his hat

"Yeah. It's so rare that one person might draw it every other month though." Judai explained.

"Ah if only I could taste it just once..." Sho drooled "I hear it's like heaven..."

"Hmph, no Osiris Red is ever going to draw that Sandwich!" Manjoume growled "The only ones who has ever managed to pull that off are Obelisks Blues, obviously!"

Asuka frowned "Uh, Manjoume-kun? I don't think that's quite right, but I won't mind having one."

"Mind if I try?" Konami asked

"Yeah, go ahead new guy" Manjoume grunted "Not like your going to do any better than me with red jacket anyway."

"It isn't "new guy". He explained, stepping in front of the pile.

"My name is Red Hat" he stated "My likes include drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich. My Special Skill is drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich." He turned to the group and still wasn't smiling.

"And my hobby?" he plunged his hand into the pile, grabbing the first thing he touched and revealed it to all

The Golden Egg Sandwich.

He handed the package to Asuka with care and actually gave her a smile "For you, mademoiselle." he turned to Manjoume, took his Pork Bun, and said "Thank you!" while walking out the door peeling open and eating the sandwich as he was heading out the door.

Asuka blushed. One thing was certain: things will be a lot more interesting around here.

-GX-

Konami yawned, leaning back on his chair as his first day in class came to an end. As expected, Professor Chronos was harsh and ruthless towards all the Osiris Red student except for Konami, no doubt thinking that "little" talk with the two Obelisk back at the café had convinced him to join the Blue dorm.

He sighed.

All he wanted to do was blend in like any ordinary person. Was that really too much ask?

"Hey! You!" a harsh female voice called out to him.

Konami turned, raising a brow as he glanced up at the two Obelisk Blue girls Junko and Momoe who seemed to be glaring at him. He turned his seat around back and forth making sure he was the only person they were talking to before pointing at himself for confirmation.

"Yeah! You!" Junko hissed, placing her hands on her hips, "Come over here real quick!"

Konami shrugged, grabbing his bag to stand. He sighed "Alright, you two... what's with the staring?" he asked boringly at the two Obelisk women.

Junko scowled her pointed brown her was settling nicely on her head as she regarded him coldly

"Word is that you've been messing around with Asuka-san." Junko grimaced "And we don't like it."

"Who?" Konami asked

"Who?!" Junko asked with widened eyes "Ha! As if you don't know know!"

"She's the Queen of Obelisk Blue and the one you gave that Golden Egg Sandwich to!" Momoe commented "Everyone is talking about it!"

"Oh! You mean that girl." Konami realized "What about her?"

"Stay away from her!" Junko shouted, stomping her foot in annoyance

"Why?" Konami asked

"Because she has better things to do than to waste her time on lowly Osiris Red like you!" Momoe answered

"Huh?"

"Yeah, so why don't you hang out those dropouts and try not to corrupt us elites into failures like you!" Junko mocked

"Are you two insulting me because of my color?" Konami asked curiously

Junko's eyes were narrowing at the teen as her patience with him were wearing thin. "What if we are, slacker? You got a problem with that?!"

"Nothing, I just think it's ridiculous for you hate and judge me just because of my uniform."

Junko opened her mouth to speak, but get the chance to when a certain female walked into the classroom "Huh? Junko and Momoe? What are you still doing in cla-Huh? It's you!"

"Ah, Asuka was it?"

"Asuka-san. What are you doing here?" Junko hissed "I thought we agreed to let us handle this?!"

"Handle this?" Asuka asked with a frown "What are you talking about?"

Konami turned to her with a plain expression "They were saying I should keep my distance from you because I'm a Slifer."

Asuka blinked in confusion "Keep your distance- Junko! Momoe!" Asuka scowled "Don't tell me you two are picking on other students again?!"

"What?" Junko frowned "He deserves it!" Look at him! He's a filthy dropout!"

"More than that... he gave you a Golden Egg Sandwich!" Momoe stated "That can only bode ill."

Asuka sighed, a large beat of sweat drooping down her face "I swear... you two can be a real piece of work sometimes you know that? Besides it's none of your business who I spend my time with."

"Asuka-san! You can't mean that!" Momoe said sadly

"Spending time with some worthless slacker... he'll rub off you!" Junko scowled

"I can handle myself just fine," Alexis sighed, "Besides I've been told to show him around on Professor Chronos' orders-huh?" her eyes widened "Where'd he go?"

"Who knows." Mindy replied

"I think it's better he's gone! Honestly, the nerve of some people!" Jasmine said bitterly

"Nerve, indeed" Asuka scowled, glaring at her friend before glancing around the room, "You there!" she shouted at Daichi studying diligently in the back.

"Huh? What can I do for you ladies?" the boy asked, smiling kindly "Where you perhaps interested in my theories-"

"Never mind that!" she scowled "There was a guy here, with a Red Hat! Did you see were he went?

"Red Hat...?" Misawa asked "You mean that new transfer student? Yes, he said he was going to explore the campus... but what does that have to do with-?"

"Darn it!" Asuka snapped, taking off in the hallway and leaving the boy with her friends "I can't let him get away."

"This is friggin' stupid!" Konami thought to himself "Who cares about being in the Obelisk Blue Dorm? The only reason I came to this academy was that I needed a roof over my head and for paying my respects to "him". Besides, even if it wasn't for that promise I made with that guy... I'd still want to go to the Slifer Red Dorm." He was now thinking about this person and himself years ago.

"Konami! When I get the chance I want you to meet someone." a young man said to him back when he was a child "When you two meet each other, I honestly think that you two will be closer than any friends or family could never hope to be."

The younger Konami widened his eyes "Are you serious?! How can you be so sure?!" the boy asked in shock

"Because I know you two better than anyone." The man stated as a fact, but to Konami it was his opinion since there are two more people who know him just as well or even better than this person does. He had the common sense to not say it out loud though.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The child asked curiously

"Hehehe... that's a surprise! But this kid is around your age!" The teen said cheerfully

"But what if something happens to you?" Konami asked worriedly "How will I meet this kid?"

"That's easy." He said, earing confused look from the boy "All you have to do is-"

"Hey, you hat-wearing bastard!" a harsh and familiar voice called out to him, breaking his thoughts. It was then Konami became aware of surroundings. He was standing in the Duel Field near the ring and saw an angry Manjoume and two of his goons blocking the way Konami came in.

"Oh, it's you." Konami said boringly

"Don't regard to me half-heartedly, you son of a bitch!" Manjoume shouted "I go out of my way to convince into joining Obelisk Blue instead of joining those Slifer slackers and this is the thanks I get?! Who do you think are?!" Causing his two Obelisk goons to stare at the scene between him and Konami speechless with wide eyes. Sure, they've always seen him when he is mad, but never like this.

"You really didn't convince of anything, dude." Konami said "All you did was show me how to draw a sandwich, but care to tell me what you are talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you humiliated me in front of everyone by drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich and especially for having trying to steal my girl away from me!" Manjoume said grimaced

"The Golden Egg draw was unintentional, but that aside, Alexis is your girlfriend?" Konami asked but knowing full she wasn't

"That's right, so stay away from her you hear me?!" Manjoume angrily

"Sorry, but you don't strike me as the kind of guy she would fall for." Konami said

"Are you disrespecting me?!" Manjoume asked while a vain was starting to appear on the side of his face and eyes filled with hate

"Maybe." Konami said while looking away from Manjoume. It wasn't out of fear, but something in his tone would lead people into believing that he was half annoyed and half amused at the sudden rage he was getting from the Obelisk.

Finally, one of the two Obelisk spoke "How dare you a fool out of the great Manjoume!" the blue haired student with glasses said

"Yeah!" the brown haired one agreed "This is the next King of Games right here, Slifer and don't you ever forget it!"

"More like the King of Lames, if you ask me." Konami commented while scratching the back of his head sheepishly

Manjoume grunted while clutching his right hand into a trembling fist that begged to be released before shouting "I'm gonna mess you up!"

"Man, you're noisy." Konami said while rolling his eyes "So, how do you plan to do that?"

"By crushing you in a duel!" Manjoume declared "I'll teach you to make me angry and for trying to steal my woman away from me!"

"Again, you don't strike me as the kind of guy she would fall in love with and besides it's here choice to decide who she wants to be her man, not yours." Konami said with his arms crossed

"Shut up! Now get out your deck and Duel Disk, so you can duel me!" Manjoume demanded

"No thanks." Konami said with his arms still crossed

"What?!"

Konami closed his eyes and said "I got better things to do than waste my time on the likes of you." he turned and walked away from the group with his hands in his pockets

"Does that red punk really think he can to mock us, elites like that and get away with it?!" the blue haired Obelisk asked with a scowl

"Come on, Manjoume-san!" the brown haired one said "Teach this has-been duelist how Obelisk Blue students do things up here."

Manjoume scoffed "Forget it."

"What?!" The two Obelisk said in shock

He also turned his back, but staring at Konami while he was still talking "Why should go out my way to duel someone who is afraid to face me." Manjoume taunted

Konami stopped walking, which caused Manjoume to turn around and smile "He fell right into my trap!" He thought to himself proudly

"What did you say?" Konami asked but didn't turn to look at him

"You hear me."

This time Red Hat did turn to look at him revealing a glare that had the eyes of a potential murderer. The group widen their eyes as fear slowly slipped down their spine from the murderous intent coming from him. "What was your name again tough guy?" He asked in a low voice with venom.

Manjoume steeled himself as he answered the boy's question "Jun Manjoume!"

"Alright, Manjoume!" Konami said naturally "It's time to duel! Right here! Right now!"

-GX-

As Konami and Manjoume got up in the Dueling Ring, a certain Slifer trio came right on time as they entered the field.

"Huh? I don't think I've ever seen that guy around here before." Hayato stated

"Of course, you haven't Chumley." Sho said "He's the new student of this academy."

"Are those two gonna duel?!" Judai asked in excitement "Awesome! I wonder if he can beat Manjoume?"

"Of course, he won't beat Manjoume!" the brown haired one stated "This guy doesn't stand a chance."

"And didn't we tell you clowns this is place for Obelisks only?" the blue haired one commented

"This room is meant for every duelist is this academy." a feminine voice stated as it's owner came to the field

"T-Tenjouin-kun?! What are you doing here?" Manjoume asked with a slight blush as he stared at the beautiful woman

"I was looking for the new transfer student, but could tell me why you and Red Hat are about to duel?" She asked

Chazz sent Konami a death-glare. She came looking for this clown? Was that little stunt he pulled in the café enough to win his love's heart so quickly?! He was going to savor destroying and humiliating him in front of her.

"Why not?" Judai grinned "Who needs a reason to duel?"

"Aniki..." Sho sweatdropped

"That guy's name is "Red Hat"?" Hayato asked confused

"I believe that's his nickname since that's what he called himself. We don't know his real name." Asuka confirmed

"Oi! New Guy!" Judai shouted to get the teen's attention, which was successful

"Yeah?" Konami asked

"What's your name? I mean, your real name?" Judai asked

"It's Konami." He said simply

"Konami..." Asuka whispered to herself

"Well, Red Hat, I hope your ready to lose in front of everyone." Manjoume said confidently. "This is great! Once Tenjouin sees how much cooler I am compare to this guy, she'll be all over me!" He thought to himself.

Konami was digging through his bag to get both his Duel Disk and Deck. When he got out his Duel Disk everyone widen their eyes, some in awe and the other in shock when they saw his Golden Duel Disk. He inserted his deck and stared at Chazz.

"You ready?" Konami asked

"Yeah!"

**DUEL!**

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 4000**

"Since your new, around here. I'm going to cut you a break and let you go first, Red Hat!" Manjoume declared "Since your going to need all the help you can get."

"Your going to regret doing that, pal!" Konami replied "My turn, draw!" he roared add a card into his hand "I set one monster face-down and end my turn."

"Heh, I was expecting something more challenging." Manjoume said "My turn, draw!" He added a card to his hand "I summon X Head Cannon in Attack mode!"

The white light materialized the mighty robot with a mighty cannon barrel appearing to the field readying itself for any battle to come it's way

-X-Head Cannon- LV4 - (1800/1500)

"Now, X-Head Cannon, attack his face down monster!"

The machine prepared its barrels in affirmation at its master's orders. It fired lasers out from its barrels coming straight towards Konami's face down monster, revealing it to be a Command Knight. He shielded himself with his word and redirected the blast right back at the opposing monster.

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 3900**

Manjoume grunted "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Konami roared as he added the drawing card to his hand "I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Mode."

The brave and noble knight materialized on to the field proudly as he awaited his owner commands

-Marauding Captain- LV3 - (1200/400)

"Next, I'll activate Marauding Captain's special ability! When he is Normal Summoned on to the field, I can Summon another Warrior monster in play! I choose Dark Blade."

The dark warrior from the underworld came out from its dark portal to the field winging both of his swords viciously and strongly at his wielders opponent.

-Dark Blade- LV4 - (1800/1500)

"Pssh, So what if you have a monster the field with 1800 ATK points?" Manjoume argued "If you attack my X Head Cannon, they will destroy each other."

"That would be true, if it wasn't for my Command Knight." He stated earning a confused look from the Princeton "You see, Command Knight's special ability allows all of my Warrior-Type monsters to gain an additional 400 ATK points." Konami explained.

"What?!" Chazz asked in shock

The monsters roared as a red aura covered their bodies as they felt power flowing into their very beings.

-Dark Blade- LV4 - (2200/1500)

-Command Knight- LV4 - (1600/1900)

-Marauding Captain- LV3 - (1600/400)

"Now, I'll switch my Command Knight in ATK position!" Konami said as his monster stood on his feet and stared at Manjoume.

"Now, Dark Blade, attack his X-Head Cannon!"

The dark warrior nodded in affirmation at his owner's words and charged straight towards the mighty machine. He jumped into the air, turning around to increase the force of his blades as sliced the monster in two, causing the creature to explode.

"Grrrh" Manjoume covered himself and grunted from the blast

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 3500**

"Don't forget about my two warriors, Manjoume." Konami reminded "Command Knight, Marauding Captain, attack him directly!"

The two monsters charged as they attacked him with their swords, sending the Obelisk flying as his back hit the stadium floor hard.

"Guaaah!"

**Konami - 4000**

**Manjoume - 300**

"Manjoume-san!" His Obelisk goons shouted

"I end my turn."

Judai whistled "Konami is an awesome duelist! I can't wait to get a crack at him."

"N-No way, Konami-kun is doing even better than Aniki did when he fought Chazz!" Sho spoke shocked without thinking

Judai frowned "You didn't have to say that out loud, Sho..."

Sho sweatdropped realizing his error. "S-Sorry Aniki..."

"To think he would overpower Manjoume-kun so fast and easily..." Asuka thought to herself "Konami-kun, just how good are you...?"

Chazz got up angrily as he stared at Konami with defiance "Alright! It's time for me to get serious!" Manjoume stated My turn, draw!" He shouted as he added the card to his hand "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards!" Chazz did as seem satisfied as a result the cards he drew from his deck. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Frontline Base! This card allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 Union or lower monsters from my hand to the field." He explained " I summon Y-Dragon Head in Attack mode!"

The small mechanical dragon was summoned on the field as the machine let out its robotic shriek

-Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600)

"Next, I Special Summon Z-Metal Tank in Attack mode!"

The mechanical one-eyed caterpillar came to the field joining its lettered ally

-Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)

"Y and Z?!" Sho asked with widen eyes

"N-no way, he couldn't be..." Hayato said in shock

"At least, he destroyed X or else Konami would've been in real trouble." Judai commented

"Finally, I'll reveal my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Manjoume revealed shocking everyone except Konami "Come back to me, X Head Cannon!"

The blue lettered machine came back to the field

-X-Head Cannon (1800/1500)

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it you don't know what your in for." Manjoume commented

"Actually I do, I'm just not impressed is all." Konami replied, which provoked Manjoume

"Oh yeah?! I combine these machine monsters to form the mighty XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The three machine monsters flew into the air as they joined together to form the powerful mechanized menace

-XYZ Dragon Cannon- LV8 (2800/2600)

"Uh-oh." Hayato comment

"This is bad." Judai said

"Next, I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's special ability! By sending away any amount of cards to my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy the same amount of cards on the field. Since all three of my cards have been dicarded, your little knights are finished!" Manjoume explained, not for Konami but for the people watching their duel.

The machine fired from the three parts of its mechanical body as it destroyed all of Konami's monsters to bits.

"XYZ Dragon Cannon had more power and devastating abilities than Konami-kun's monsters. They didn't stand a chance against it at all." Sho stated

"Here I come, Red Hat! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack him directly!" Manjoume shouted

The powerful machine fired from the three parts of its metal body once again as it went straight towards Konami, who didn't even the least trace of worry or concern on his face. The blast caused an explosion as Konami Life Points dropped as a result.

**Konami - 1200**

**Manjoume - 300**

"Not so tough now, are you Slifer?" The brown haired Obelisk commented

"Maybe now, you'll show us, elites the respect we deserve!" The other one said

"To think Manjoume would make a comeback so quickly...!" Hayato said

"I wonder if Konami still has a chance to win? I mean, one attack like that and he's a goner." Sho stated

"Don't worry, a duel isn't over until it is over." Judai commented

Chazz laughed "Still think I'm not worth your precious time, Red Hat?! Maybe this will teach you not to mess with the one and only Manjoume!"

The smoke dissolved as it revealed a completely calm and collected Konami who appeared as if he had nothing to worry about and as if the attack from XYZ Dragon Cannon didn't even faze him

"Is that all, you got?" Konami replied shocking everyone

"What did you say?!" Manjoume asked

"You've disappointed me, Jun Manjoume. I'm ending this duel!" Konami declared "My turn, draw!" He added the card to his hand "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack mode!"

The iron warrior came to the field readying itself for any challenge

-Gearfried the Iron Knight- LV4 (1800/1600)

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card Release Restraint! This card allows me to tribute Gearfried the Iron Knight to Special Summon Gearfried the Swordmaster from my hand or Deck."

The iron knight groan in agony as its armor was starting to break. When it was destroyed it revealed a strong swordmaster who spent years of his life behind the suit of armor.

-Gearfried the Swordmaster- LV7 (2600/2200)

"That's his big play?" Sho asked curiosly "But its still weaker than Manjoume's Dragon Cannon."

"Hmph! I knew you were bluffing!" Manjoume said

"Now, I'll activate the Equip Spell Card Lighting Blade! This card only be equipped to a Warrior-type and gives that Warrior monster 800 extra ATK points."

The warrior grabbed on the blade as he felt its power following within him

-Gearfried the Swordmaster- LV7 (3400/2200)

"N-No way! Now he's stronger than my Dragon Cannon!" Manjoume said in shock

"Not that it matters because thanks to his special ability he doesn't need any points to beat your Dragon Cannon. Whenever he is equip to a equipped card, I'm allowed to destroy one monster on your side of the field." Konami explained

"What did you say?!" further shocking Manjoume

"Gearfried destroy XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Konami shouted

The warrior swung his sword strongly as the electricity of the blade went into the machine's system causing the mechanical menace to have a malfunction and explode as a result

"Now, Gearfried the Swordmaster, wipe out his Life Points!" Konami roared

The warrior swung his sword once again as he send a blast of electricity straight towards Manjoume. He electrified by the blast as he fell to his knees in shame and defeat.

**Konami - 1200 **

** Manjoume - 0 **

"Heh, I was expecting something more challenging." Konami mocked prompting Manjoume to stare at him bitterly and angrily

"That was an awesome duel, Konami!" Judai congratulated "I almost thought Manjoume had there."

"Thanks for the praise and concern." Konami replied without smiling

"Oh! By the way, I'm Judai Yuki! The small one with the glass is Sho, the big guy is Hayato, and the blond haired girl is-"

"Asuka Tenjouin." Konami interrupted "I was informed by her two little friends about who she is."

"Say Konami! Care to duel me, now?" Judai asked cheerfully earning a confused look from the boy before Konami could open his mouth to speak, Asuka's was faster.

"Sorry Judai, but I have to show him around the academy now." She informed

"Lucky...!" Sho and Hayato thought to themselves

"Aaaah! Can't you do that later?" Judai asked disappointed

"No." Her voice and decision was firm leaving no room for argument

"Come with me, Konami-kun. I'll be your guide in showing you around this academy."

"Alright, later Judai." Konami said the Slifers then turned to the defeated Obelisks "And I'll see you blue Smurfs later as well."

At the word "Smurfs" Judai, Sho, and Hayato covered their mouths to keep themselves from laughing out loud. Asuka honestly didn't know whether to join them since they had this coming for while or show some sympathy for her fellow peers because she thought it was wrong to kick someone when their down. Nonetheless, she decided to say something before things get out of hand.

"Please follow me, Konami-kun. If you continue to stay here you won't learn your way around this school." She said as she put her hand on his wrist to make him look at her

"Don't worry, Asuka. I'm coming with you." Konami said which caused her to let go of him and followed her as they took their leave from the Duel Field

"Red Hat Konami...!" the fallen Manjoume said bitterly and hatefully "I'll make you pay for this someday...!"

-GX-

After showing him around almost the entire campus the last place Alexis was about to show him was his dorm until someone decided to take care of that for her. "Actually, I'll handle it for you, Tenjoiun-kun." an older man spoke as he appeared before the teens

"Eh? Professor Daitokuji? Where did you come from?" Asuka asked

"Who is this guy, Asuka?" Konami asked

"I'm Professor Daitokuji." the man introduced and ignored the girl's question "I teach alchemy and I am the headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm."

Konami widen his eyes in shock "You're the headmaster of this dorm?!" he asked

Daitokuji nodded "Yes, and you must be the new transfer student I've heard so much about. I hope your stay in our dorm is a pleasant one." Banner welcomed

"If the dorm is filled with some good people, then I'll be fine." Konami said with a plain face, but with a friendly voice.

"Konami-kun, please follow me." Daitokuji said

"Alright." he turned to look at Asuka as he walked towards his dorm with Daitokuji "Bye Asuka."

"Bye Konami-kun." She said with a smile before walking back to her dorm "_I wonder if who's more interesting... Konami-kun or Judai_" She thought to herself

"This is your new home, the Osiris Red Dorm." Daitokuji said

"My kind of place." Konami commented he looked down and saw a chubby cat walking towards them.

"Meow."

"Oh hi, Pharaoh." The man said happily "Konami-kun! This is Pharaoh, he's everyone's favorite. This dorm is so great that even cats love it." The cat came walking towards Konami fondly as the feline rubbed his head against the boys leg as he started to purr

"Oh my! This is quite rare!" Daitokuji spoke surprised "You're the second person I've ever seen Pharaoh warm up so fast. He must really like you, Konami-kun."

Konami kneeled down so he can pet the cat and stroke its fur gently and lightly "Who's the first?" He asked

"Judai Yuki."

"Judai?"

"Have you two met each other yet?" Daitokuji asked

"We've met, but what's my room number, Professor Daitokuji?"

"Your room is Room 204." Daitokuji informed him Konami gave him his thanks as he went up the stairs but before he could reach half way Banner stopped him "Oh, but before you go..." Konami turned to look at the man to see what he had to say "It's dinner time, so eat first."

Konami decided to do what his teacher said as he came down from the stairs "Okay..."

Banner smiled "Dinner is at 7:00 pm. The meals around here are first comes first serves. So if you come late, there may be no food left."

"Thank God, I had the common sense to listen to him..." Konami sweatdropped

Daitokuji brought Konami into the Slifer Red Cafeteria as he was getting his students attention "Eyes forward, students. Please join me in welcoming a new student." The students gave their teacher the attention he asked for especially Judai since he knew who Daitokuji was about to introduce.

"Konami-kun has transferred to Osiris Red Dorm. I know you'll all get along, now Konami-kun, please introduce yourself."

Konami sighed "Fine Professor..." Konami complied "My name is Konami Kotou, but you can call me "Red Hat" if you want. I come from Domino City and no... I don't have anything to do with the Duel King if that's what some of you were planning to ask me. I look forward to my stay here in this dorm and Duel Academy with all of you."

The Slifers had different opinions of the new student; whether he would be interesting, boring, skilled, or lousy. A particular Osiris Red group already knew the answer to their question

"This guy is alright in my book." Hayato commented

"Yeah, I like to know him a little bit better." Sho agreed

"I don't care what anyone says, things in Duel Academy just got a lot more interesting around here." Judai said cheerfully

Banner grinned "See? You've already made some friends here. Judai, Sho, and Hayato, after the meal show Konami-kun our rooms."

Judai smiled "Leave it to us!"

"Good. Now let's eat." Daitokuji said

2 hours later

"Phew! I chowed down big time!" Judai commented "Alright, Konami we'll take you to your room!" He grabbed Konami by his wrist as he pulled him from his seat.

"A-ah! J-Judai?!" Konami asked while trying to keep his hat from falling off his head

"Aniki! Wait up!" Sho called out

"We shouldn't run for an hour after we eat!" Hayato frowned

"Whatever! Let's go!" Judai shouted with energy

"Do we really have to rush?!" Konami asked

They entered into Konami's room as the individual looked around to see how things looked on the inside

"No roommates? Then you get this room all to yourself." Judai commented

"How lucky can this guy possibly be?!" Sho thought to himself in both enviously and jealously

"But if you get lonely, stop by our room." Judai said cheerfully

"Thanks, what's your room number? Konami asked

"We are Room 201." Hayato told him

Judai yawned "Well, it's getting late. Time to catch some z's."

"You were so full of energy when you dragged in here..." Konami deadpanned as he thought to himself

"Yeah, Konami looks pretty wiped out." Sho agreed as he misinterpret Konami's face as a sign of exhaustion

"See you tomorrow." Hayato said

"Class starts at 8:00 AM. Don't oversleep." Sho informed with a smile

"Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it, man." Judai replied as he yawned

Konami closed his door and put down his things and went straight towards his computer to talk to someone very important to him. He hoped the person was still home and at the computer at the time, which turned out this person was there.

"Ah, Konami-kun!" The older individual spoke in relief "How was your first day in Duel Academy? Your not causing any problems again, are you?"

"Nope." The boy replied

The individual gave him a look

Konami sweatdropped "I'm serious!" He said

"Alright, I'll take your word for it this time." The individual replied "I see, you're still wearing red clothing as usual."

"You know I have to because when you lose a bet, you have to honor it. Even if "he" is not here to see it, I still have to honor it."

"That's always be one of your good points, Konami-kun." The individual said "So, do you plan on being on the Next King of Games?"

Konami laughed at the person's words, which caused individual to have a confused look, not knowing what's so funny

"I will never be the New King of Games because I am the God of Games." Konami stated proudly

This time the individual laughed at Konami's words but even harder

"How can you ever be The Duel God but don't even have the skills to beat The Duel King?! What kind of God gets beaten a King? Seriously, you always knew how to make me and the others laugh even when you were just a kid." The person said with teary eyes

Konami face was red both out of embarrassment and anger "Whatever, man. It's getting late and give the others my regards okay?"

The older female stopped laughing and smiled "Sure! Good night, Konami."

Konami smiled back "Good night, Anzu Onee-chan."

They turned off their computers and Konami went straight to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue this series, was it to your liking? Please leave your thoughts about my creation so far.**


	2. Cyber Blader

**Anoymous**:** Thanks for letting me know about my mistakes. I'm was just feeling sick is all, my sleepiness and dizziness made me forget if I put in the right words or not. As for your advice, I guess I'll stick with their Japanese names. Good looking out, dude! I also want to say I was planning on doing the Daichi vs Manjoume battle but I didn't want to rush it and I had an original story for chapter 2 in mind but I figured if I did it now then some people would lose interest in my story. So I'll do some GX episodes that actually happened but I will tell you small stories about Konami's childhood to makeup for it and some bonding moments with certain individuals in the progress. **

* * *

**\- Chapter 2 - **

**Cyber Blader**

* * *

"I still can't believe you met a female version of Kaiba in that school of yours, Konami." Jounochi said while talking to the teen through his monitor "I mean anything that resembles Kaiba can't be good."

Anzu laughed lightly "Actually Jounochi, he said she looked like a love child of Kaiba and your sister Shizuka..." She said "Besides, for all we know she could be nice."

Jounoichi's face suddenly darkened "If I ever see that rich punk come anywhere near my sister, I will shoot him dead in the streets."

Honda smiled worriedly "Just make sure Mokuba doesn't find out it was you though, he would kill you out of vengeance."

"So Konami! Is their anything else you want to tell us that's happening at Duel Academy? Nobodies bothering you again, are they?" Anzu asked out of concern

"If they are, then show no mercy Konami!" Jounochi and Honda said with enthusiasm in unison "Teach them, Konami Kotou is not someone to f-"

Anzu frowned "Please don't turn him into another delinquent like you two morons. Besides isn't that the reason he had to transfer to this Academy?"

Konami laughed lightly at her words "Yeah, but I'm not having any problems around here." He turned to look at Yugi's grandpa "How are things back in Domino City, Mr. Muto? Did you finally convince them that I didn't do any of those things?" He asked

"I'm sorry Konami-kun, but they won't believe a word I say to them. The police said "If what you say is true, we need evidence or a confession from this individual, until then we have no choice but to find and arrest Konami Kotou" there's nothing I can do about it." Sugoroku frowned

The others frowned as well since they know Konami never did anything wrong.

Konami scowled "I'll get that dirty punk if it's the last thing I ever do! I never did anything wrong, but it's a good thing I changed my hairdo and dyed it brown, so nobody in Domino would recognize me. I mean, almost everybody there hates me now. " Konami said

Anzu decided to change the subject in order to make everyone feel better especially Konami since he is like a brother to her.

"Konami-kun, did you find the person you're looking for...?" She asked "I mean "he" did tell you that's where this person will be right...?"

Konami smiled "Not yet Anzu Onee-chan."

Anzu opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone's voice

"Oi! Konami-kun, are you awake?" Sho called outside of the door as his distant footsteps got closer

"Who the hell is that?" Jounochi asked

"Oh crap! Sorry everyone, but I gotta go now!" Konami said quickly as he shut his laptop the exact same time Sho opened the door to see if Konami was awake or not

A sly smile appeared on his face "What were you doing?" Sho asked amused

"Nothing." Konami said coolly. Truth be told, Konami didn't want anyone in the academy to know that he is friends with the Duel King. The reason is because if it was revealed Konami would instantly become the most popular kid in school, which is something he hates with a passion, sure he wants to be noticed but doesn't like being the center of attention. Not to mention, some of them would only hangout with him just to get in good with Yugi or KaibaCorp. Just like, when he was a child and some of his so-called "friends" only liked him for his rare cards, so they can steal them away from Konami.

"Oh really...?" Sho asked as his grin grew

"Can I help you with something?" Konami asked slightly irritated

"I was just wondering if you wanted come to class with us."

"You guys can go to class without me, I still need some time to myself" Konami said solemnly

"Whatever you say Konami." Sho replied cheerfully as he walked away, Konami raised a brow curiously as if he realized something was amiss. He got out of his bed to make sure Sho didn't get away without answering the question that was bothering him.

"Sho, where is Judai and Hayato?" Konami asked

"Aniki and Hayato are still in bed, I'm the first person to wake up." Sho informed "Why do you ask?"

"Because your normally attach to them all the time, or at least Judai." Konami stated

"Well, I can't argue with that logic..." Sho commented with a defeated expression

"When they wake up tell them I said "Good morning" for me, okay?" Konami asked while he walked pass the boy and straight down the stairs

"Where are you going?" The confused Sho asked

"Just need to get some fresh air, that's all." Konami replied

At the abandoned dorm Asuka was standing by the entrance all by herself while having a sad look on her face

_"Nii-san_." She thought to herself

"Are you alright Asuka?" Konami asked breaking her thoughts as she saw him walking towards her direction with his hands in his pockets

"Konami-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was just taking a walk around the island until class starts." Konami said "What about you?"

Asuka ignored his question and tried to turn the conversation around "I forget to tell about this place this abandoned dorm is off-limits."

Konami knew what she was trying to do but he decided to played along "Why?"

"Because a lot of students have gone missing because there are rumors that it is filled with the Games of Darkness." She informed

"Games of Darkness?" Konami asked in actual surprise

Asuka nodded "Yes, do you know anything about games involving darkness?" She asked

"You have no idea." He said with a unreadable look on his face, he then turned his head around and noticed there was a rose on the ground.

He chose his words with care "Forgive me for asking, but did someone close to you go missing because of this dorm?"

Asuka went mute when she heard his question

Konami already knew the answer but decided not to press "Never mind, forget I asked." he said and walked some paces away from her

Asuka's hair covered her eyes as she answered his question "My brother..." she said in a low whisper

"Huh?" The only thing Konami could say

"My big brother..." She repeated herself "He... He went to this Academy. He was so kind and gentle, he would always give me advice on how to duel." Her voice was still low but loud enough to be heard

Konami walked back to the same spot he once stood, so he can hear more about her brother and offer her comfort if he believes she needed it.

"_Why?" _Asuka thought herself "_Why am I telling him all of this...? I've only known him for a day and yet I feel like I can tell him anything... Why is that?"_

"Asuka?"

Konami's voice broke her thoughts once again "Yes?"

"Could you please telling me more about your brother?" He asked in a concerned tone

Asuka was hesitated but she complied "He went missing in this Academy, so I enrolled here to find him, but I had no luck yet."

"So that's why you came here..." Konami said "Don't worry, Asuka. I'll help you find your brother" shocking the teen woman

"Don't be so surprised. I was always told that "You must reach deep inside your heart and relieve others out of there own misery" by someone very important to me."

"May I ask who that someone is?"

Konami looked at his PDA and saw the time "Sorry Asuka, but I got to go now before class starts." He started to run, so he won't be late

Asuka's eyes widened "Eh? Konami?"

"We'll discuss this later, Asuka!" Konami said as he continued to run "I'll let you know if I found any leads about your brother!"

The woman frowned as he was gone from her sight, but she also had to go to class herself. As Queen of Obelisk Blue, she must set herself as an example to all students in the academy by doing things that were expected of her

Konami was now at the main gate of the Academy before he could walk his way into the building he saw Judai, Sho, and Hayato on the ground as if they were looking for something

Judai was the first to notice Konami's arrival "Oh hey Konami." He said happily

He turned his direction towards Judai "Hello Judai. What are you guys doing?" Konami asked curiously

"We're looking for a something Sho dropped..." Judai replied with a frown, he turned his direction to Sho with widen eyes "Did you find it Sho?"

"Err..." Sho groaned out of anger and sorrow as he continued to look for his card. He looked over towards Konami and widened his eyes at what he saw

"It's right there! By Konami's feet!" Sho shouted and ran over towards the individual's direction to grab his missing card

"I found it! My "Power Bond" is back!" Sho said happily as he revealed it to all of them

Konami's red hat covered his widen eyes at the name of the card "Power Bond?!" he thought to himself with shock and disbelief "That's the card "he" always used for his Cyber Dragons back when I was a child! How could Sho have a card like that with him?! Wait a second... Could Sho be the friend I am suppose to meet?!"

"Thanks Konami!" Judai said cheerfully breaking his thoughts "You know it feels like your one of the gang already. It sure is cool to have more people to duel with."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Judai." Konami said "Let's just hurry up and get to class okay?"

"I second that notion." A Ra Yellow student commented as he walked towards the group "Knowledge is power after all..."

"Misawa-kun?" Sho asked curiously "When did you get here?"

"I actually just got here." Daichi replied to Sho and looked at Konami "You're the new transfer student who came here yesterday right?"

Konami nodded "Yeah, My name is Konami Kotou, but feel free to call me Red Hat if you like. What's your name?"

Daichi smiled "I'm Daichi Misawa. Nice to meet you Red Hat. I'll see how bright you are when class starts."

"Yes." Konami thought to himself "You all will, but not today."

-GX-

"Among Duel Monster cards, there are Normal Monsters cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Spell, and Trap cards. Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, Continuous Traps... and Spell can also be split into Normal Spell cards, Quick-play Spell cards, Equip Spell cards, Ritual cards, Field Spell cards, and Continous Spell cards." Asuka gracefully explained to her classmates while she was standing up

"Bellismo! A superb job Signora Askua!" Chronos said joyously, astonishing how he managed to get over Konami being a permanent Orisis Red student, either that or he was hiding it well "Such a task is far too simple for the Queen of Obelisk Blue was it not?"

"It just the basics." She replied solemnly as sat back down

"Tell me about it." Konami thought to himself

"Now then.." Chronos said as he looked for another student to question about certain cards, he was thinking about questioning Konami, but had a better idea in minded.

"Signore Sho Marufuji." He called

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sho answered nervously

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell can does."

"Heh, Sho has this one in the bag!" Konami thought to himself confidently

"Um...Fi-Field...Spell is...well...Field Spell...is...well...err...um" Sho blushed in embarrassment

"Even a kindergartner knows something that simple." An Obelisk spoke out loud for the class to hear

All the Obelisks and Ras laughed except Asuka and Daichi

"I should've known he had stage fright." He thought disappointedly "But that's natural."

"Don't worry. Calm down, Sho." Judai said

"Take Judai's advice, Sho." Konami said plainly

"Very well, then, you may sit back down. To think you couldn't answer the very basics of basics. Well done, Osiris Red. You shocked me..."

The Obelisks and Ras laughed again

Sho sat back down with a defeated expression "I know what it is, but I just had stage fright..."

"But Professor, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they? I mean, I'm an Osiris Red, as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor." Judai commented cheerfully

Chronos biting his tissue in anger "Mamma mia!"

All the Orisis Red student except Konami was laughing and giving him props

"So, Judai beat an Obelisk, huh? Either Judai is skillful or those Obelisks aren't as good as they think they are." Konami thought to himself curiously

-GX-

Sho ran as fast as he could get to the boy's locker room for his next class "Oh no! Class started!" he walked into his locker but saw Judai's shoes "Oh, come on, Aniki... how many times have you mixed things up with mine...? I mean, this is my locker-huh?" Sho widened his eyes and saw a letter with a lipstick on it "Huh?! Could this be...?!" Shou gasped and then looked around to see if anyone was here. He got up and hide somewhere no one would see him

"I've liked you ever since I first met you." Sho said while reading the note "I wait for you behind of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm tonight Asuka Tenjouin." Sho gasped, taking a few steps and fell down in shock at the name of "his" confessor

"I-I got a love letter from Asuka-san..." His face slighty blushed at thought of her "I'm so happy." Shou said happily, his mind snap back into reality when he saw someone looking down right at him

"What are you so happy about?" Konami asked with a raised brow

"E-Eh?!" Sho said while crawling several inches away from young man "K-K-Konami-kun?! Wh-What are you doing in here?!" He asked in complete shock and disbelief in how he didn't notice him until now

"I came here to get something." Konami said simply and saw the paper in Sho's hand "What do you have there?" He asked

Shou's face was still red "I-It's nothing!" He said while trying to get up and run from the individual, but Konami grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him in the air with no difficulty "Oh really?" Konami asked, he grabs the letter from Sho with his right hand and put Sho back on the ground with his left

"I've liked you ever since I first met you." Konami said to himself, ignoring Sho's bickering as he tried to get the letter away from him. Sho was moving his arms around and running as fast as he could, but the weight of Konami's index finger on Sho's forehead kept the child from getting any closer "I'll wait for you behind of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm tonight." He pulled his index finger away from Sho's forehead causing the boy to leave a cloud of dust "Asuka Tenjouin?!" He asked in shock with his left hand touching the other side of the paper, a loud thud came into the room as he looked around to find its source. Konami sweatdropped when he saw Shou's face planted into the locker

"S-Sorry Shou..." Konami said apologetically as he pulled Shou away from the locker

"Owww..." Sho groaned as he rubbed his face "Your mean, Konami-kun. I can't believe you would invade my personal privacy and read my love letter like that."

"Your love letter?" He asked confused

"Yeah, my love letter."

Konami deadpanned "Sho, it's a love letter to Judai, not you."

His eyes widened "Eh? No way!"

Konami kneeled down and pointed his finger towards the name "Yes way..." Sho said in defeat

He helped Sho stand up and said "Don't worry, you'll find a girl who will love you soon." He said

Sho's face blushed "You really think so?!"

Judai ran inside the locker room "I know I heard a loud noise around here-Oh? Konami and Shou! Do you know where that noise came from?" He asked

Sho deadpanned "Let's not talk that right now..."

Konami explained everything to Judai

"Asuka gave me a love letter?" Judai asked half confused and half surprised

"I really don't think you should go, Judai." Konami said causing them to look at him curiously

"Why? We can trust Asuka." Judai said

"Yeah." Sho agreed

"I just don't pay it and that aside." He looked at the paper "There is something about this letter that gives me the creeps!" Konami said shaking with a petrified look on his face

"Your probably just being paranoid." Sho commented

"It's better safe than sorry. I think we should go with Judai just in case." Konami replied

Night time

Chronos was waiting behind the bushes for Judai to show up "If I get him in a picture, it will be irrefutable proof that dropout boy is a pervert. He'll be expelled for sure." Chronos laughed

Konami, Judai, and Sho were hiding in the woods but somewhat close enough to see if "Asuka" like she said but she didn't show yet Sho decided to go and see what was taking her so long, if it was a setup for Judai, Sho wanted to be the first to go down for him because he didn't want Konami to take Judai away from him.

Chronos smiled to himself "That dropout is flying right into the flames." He got his camera ready

"Asuka-san?" Sho called out as he looked around for her but found something else, it wasn't Chronos

Chronos jumped "What is this?! Why is Signore Marufuji here?!"

"Who's there?" A female in the tub asked, she turned around and saw Sho, who's face was deep red from getting a clear view from their bathing chamber.

"Pervert!" Two females said in unison while the other females screamed

"Y-You can't be serious! If this keeps I'll be the one who'll get expelled." Chronos said, thinking they were telling about him, he ran but fell into the water

The females gathered around and grabbed Sho

"Wait! This is..." Sho gasped when Junko and Momoe appeared

"There is no place for you to ran now, you pervert." Junko said distastefully

Sho swallowed hard

"Should we go over there and say something?" The sweatdropped Judai asked Konami

"I honestly have no idea, but all Sho has to do explain himself and I'm sure they'll understand." Konami replied

The two were completely oblivious about Sho accidently peeping

A few minutes later

"Tell me, Konami. Do you like Heroes?" Judai asked

"They're alright, if ask me." Konami replied "Why do you ask?"

"When I was a kid, I really wanted to be one." Judai informed

"You do strike me, as that kind of guy." Konami said

"There was this one time when I was a kid... They had a card design competition."

"I remember that competition. Seto Kaiba was the one who came up with the idea, right?" Konami asked, but knowing full well it was Kaiba's idea

"Yeah!" Judai said happily "I drew a picture of a hero and sent it in."

"Really?" Konami said with slight curiosity "You're the kid who won that contest?"

"That's right!" Judai replied "But I can't help but wonder what happened to that thing..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have something to talk about." A female voice spoke as the two boys turned their heads to look for its owner

Judai and Konami saw Asuka and her friends coming towards their direction with a tied up Sho as if he was their prisoner, causing Konami and Judai to become bewildered

"What the hell?" Konami asked

"Shou, what's going on here?" Judai asked

"Well... you see... umm..." Sho blushed

"He was peeping into the female's bathhouse!" Junko explained

"Are you serious?" Konami asked slighty amused but wasn't smiling

"What'd you say?" Judai asked surprised

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sho defended himself

"Oh really...?" Konami replied teasing still wasn't smiling

Sho let out a low growl at his friend's words

"If that Academy finds out about this, he'll definitely get expelled." Momoe commented

"Hey, you guys. Do either one of you want to duel me?" Asuka asked "If you win, I'll forget about this whole peeping incident."

"But it wasn't on purpose, I really mean it." Sho pleaded

"Shut up!" Junko said and slap him on head

"Oww!"

"_I guess we know who the lucky girl is..._" Konami thought to himself

"I don't know what's going on but whatever. I accept your challenge!" Judai said happily and confidently

"She said either one of you, ya red buffoon." Junko commented

"Eh? What are you-" Judai laughed lightly while placing his hand on his head when he remembered Konami was standing right next to him

"Sorry, Konami." Judai apologized "I was just caught up in the moment there, you can duel Asuka instead if you want."

Konami would've been glad to oblige but he was curious to know what deck Judai uses especially since he was good enough to beat an Obelisk as well.

"It's okay, Judai." Konami assured him "She's all yours."

"Thanks Konami!" Judai replied ecstatically

"_Whether you win or lose this duel, Judai... I'll learn some about_ you and these Obelisk Blue students skill level." Konami thought to himself

The two duelists were getting themselves ready for their duel, they both walked to the center of the forest, while a certain individual was watching them about to duel far away from their sight

"This is a somewhat interesting turn of a event." Chronos commented

"Here I come!" Asuka said

"Sure! Bring it on, Asuka!" Judai replied

**DUEL!**

**Asuka - 4000**

**Judai - 4000**

"It's my turn! Draw!" Asuka shouted, she added her hand to her hand "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack mode!"

The beautiful red-haired figure skater came to the elegantly

Etoile Cyber-LV4 (1200/1600)

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Judai roared, he added his card to his hand

"_Alright Judai... Show me w_hat your made of." Konami thought to himself

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode!" Judai said as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk

Electricity formed in front of Judai as the lighting bolt hero emerged from it

Once again, Konami's hat covered his widen eyes at the name "The Elemental Heroes?!" Konami thought to himself "What the hell is going on here?! Did "he" give those cards to Judai?! Damn him... How in God's name am I suppose the find this kid if he entrusted some of his own cards?! Oh well... I always did love to challenge myself."

"Sparkman, attack Etoile Cyber with Spark Flash!"

Sparkman fired his lighting bolt at Etoile Cyber; however Asuka was prepared

"_Are you telling me his completely ignoring my face down card_?" Asuka thought to herself "I activate my Trap card...Double Passé!" She yelled revealing a ballerina, with the spotlight solely on her "When I activate this card, Double Passé will change any attack towards my monster into a direct on the player." She explained

"What?!" Judai asked

The lighting bolt that came to Etoile Cyber was redirected towards Asuka's direction. The woman groaned as the electricity hit her, but wasn't in any real pain.

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 4000**

"Time to get even!" Asuka stated "I activate Double Passes' second effect! Once you've made a direct attack on me I can make a direct attack on you in response and I'll have you know that Etoile Cyber gains 500 extra ATK when she attacks a player directly!"

Etoile Cyber-LV4 (1700/1600)

The ballerina went straight towards Judai as she spun around with incredible speed. Once the monster was close enough, she kicked Judai in the chest and though it didn't hurt, but he felt the force of the blow

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 2300**

"Aniki!" Sho called out in the sidelines with Konami right next to him on Judai's side of the field

"What a woman." Judai said recovering himself from the blow "To think she'd setup this trap, yet not even care about taking any damage herself..."

"_Now it all make sense... In order to gain an advantage over Judai, she chose to hurt herself at the process... but was it worth it?" _Konami thought to himself with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the two duelists

"What's the matter, Judai?" Asuka asked "Is your turn over already?"

"Yeah, I end my turn."

"Then I won't hesitate to go, then. It's my turn. Draw!" She yelled, she looked at her card before she could play it on the field "I summon Blade Skater in Attack mode!"

The purple and blue came to the field as she danced around and stood besides Etoile Cyber proudly

Blade Skater-LV4 (1400/1500)

"Now, I'll activate Polymerization!" She revealed in her hand " I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form the ultimate cyber girl!"

The two females were skating together to form a great and more powerful being in a blinding flash of light

"Come on out! Cyber Blader!" Asuka roared

The beautiful blader with long hair and red goggles made her way on the field

Cyber Blader-LV7 (2100/800)

"Here I go! I'll show you the power of my cyber girl! Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Skate Blade Slash!"

The skater swiftly glided around as she sliced Sparkman's head clean off with her figure skates

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 1800**

"Shit... She really got me!" Judai said

"As expected of Asuka-sama! You're magnificent!" Momoe praised happily

"Of course, she is the best female duelist in Obelisk Blue! Keep it up and pummel that guy into dust!" Junko praised as well

Asuka closed her eyes feeling proud of her accomplishment

"Don't lose, Aniki! Do your best!" Sho encouraged

"You got some nerve." Junko commented

Sho hid behind Konami "Um, well, not really..."

"Want to trying _swimming_ in the lake naked?" Momoe asked

"That's sexual harassment!" Sho replied

"What are you talking about? A peeping tom like you has no right to say anything like that?"

"I said it wasn't on purpose, darn it!" Sho replied

Konami would've said something but was lost in thought as he stared at the field "_Asuka is doing better than I excepted of her... now Judai, what will you do in response?"_ Konami thought to himself curiously

"I'm not finished yet!" Judai "My turn. Draw!" he drew his card "Great, I can you this card! I activate the Field spell, Fusion Gate! With this card I can fuse any monster I want without the uses of Polymerization." Judai explained

"_Now Judai can bring out any fused Elemental Heroes he wants, but which one will it_ be?" Konami thought to himself

"I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to summon Flame Wingman!"

The green and black skinned monster with one wing and a dragon on his arm came to the field

E-Hero Flame Wingman-LV6 (2100/1200)

"_Good old Flame Wingman_." Konami thought to himself

"Impressive." Asuka commented "To see me summon a Fusion Monster and fight back with another Fusion Monster like that without a moment's delay is truly surprising. But still... they both have the same ATK points, they'll kill each other, won't they?" She asked

Judai laughed "I won't be so sure about that!" earning a confused look from the woman

"I activate the Continuos Spell card, Kishido Spirit!" Judai said "Now my monsters won't be destroyed in battle by monster's with the same amount of ATK point. But that's not all, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's ATK points comes out of your Life Points." He explained

"_I got a bad feeling about this..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Now, go Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!"

Wingman charged straight towards Cyber Blader while Asuka smirked at the scene

"_You really are naïve aren't you, Judai_?" Asuka thought to herself

They monsters collided but neither were destroyed

"Wha-What's going on here?!" Judai asked

"Pas de deux..." (dance for two)

"_I knew something was up, but I didn't think she knew French."_ Konami thought

"While my opponent has 1 monster on their side of the field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle!" Asuka explained

"What was that?! Then, my attack was pointless!" Judai said

"Precisely!" Asuka replied

"My turn's over!"

"Honestly, I was expecting a better endgame. It's my turn. Draw!" She drew her card and smirked "Playtime's over. I activate the Spell cards Level Down and Fusion Weapon!"

Cyber Blader got smaller for brief moment and then had a blaster attached to her right arm.

"Thanks to Level Down, I can lower the level of my monster and my Fusion Weapon can only be equipped to any Level 6 or lower fusion monsters on my side of the field." She explained

Cyber Blader-LV6 (3600/800)

Chronos smirked at the scene from afar

"Wow! It's ATK points just went up to 3600!" Judai said happily

"Brace yourself! Cyber Blader attack Flame Wingman with Cyber Energy Blast!" She yelled

The blader fired her energy wave at Wingman as the monster groaned in agony before he was blown to bits

**Asuka - 2400**

**Judai - 300**

"Hmph! You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Professor Chronos. The very thought a couple of you Osiris Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant." Junko taunted

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're good as expelled." Momoe said cheerfully

"I don't care what happens to me, but I won't you get away with treating Aniki like a fool! Don't lose, Aniki!" Sho said

"Don't worry, Sho! I'll turn this around in no time." Judai said in a assuring manner

"_What could he possibly do with a mere 300 points left?"_ Asuka thought to herself

_"There's only one card that save him now... I'll find out if Judai is good enough to have the E-Heroes in his possession."_ _Konami thought to himself_

"Oi! Konami-kun." Konami turned his head to look at Sho "You've been quiet throughout the entire duel, why won't you say something? Aren't you a little worried about Aniki?" Sho asked

"I'm not because I know Judai is going to win this duel." Konami announced surprising Sho and especially the three Obelisk females

"Oh please, have you been watching the same duel we have?" Momoe asked

"Yeah, don't talk big, you lousy Osiris Red!" Junko agreed

"Oh but I speak the truth my little smufettes." Konami said ignoring the two girls bickering "Judai already has this duel won." Konami looked towards Judai's direction, who was also looking at him "Is that right, Judai?"

Judai smiled "Yeah! This is next turn will end it!"

"_My next draw will decide everything!"_ Judai thought to himself "My turn. Draw!" he drew Monster Reborn "Here it is!" earning a confused look from Asuka

"Here I go! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman in Attack mode." Judai said

Sparkman emerged from a tornado of lighting that came from the field

"Next, I'll fuse Sparkman and Clayman together with the help of Fusion Gate to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in Attack mode." Judai roared

Sparkman and Clayman spun in the air as they went into the gate and created the giant with purple and yellow armor and in the middle of it had a spark of electricity in the dome.

"Field Spells... Spell cards that only give special effects while are summoned on the field." Sho said insightfully

Konami's hat hid his smile at Sho and Judai "This duel is over..." Konami said to himself only loud enough for him to hear

E-Hero Thunder Giant-LV6 (2400/1500)

"Just what do you think your doing?" Asuka asked "My Cyber Blader has 3600 ATK. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that. Thunder Giant is able to destroy a monster with original ATK points lower than his own." Judai replied simply

"Original ATK points...?"

"Before powering Cyber Blader with your Fusion Weapon, it's ATK points were..." Judai trailed off letting Asuka finish the end of the sentence

"2-2100..." She said in disbelief "That means..."

"That's right! Now I activate Thunder Giant's special ability. I send one card to my hand to the Graveyard, so I can destroy your monster." Judai explained "Thunder Giant destroy her Cyber Blader with Voltic Storm."

The giant came straight towards the skater's direction as he used his right hand to destroy female in her entirety, leaving Asuka defenseless

"Now, Thunder Giant, attack her directly with Voltic Thunder!" Judai roared

The giant fired blue electricity from his hand that was generated thorough his chest. The caused her to groan in pain yet again as her Life Points dropped to zero

**Asuka - 0**

**Judai - 300**

She fell on her knee

"Asuka-san!" Junko ran to her friend

"Are you alright?" Momoe followed

"You did it!" Sho said happily as he ran towards Judai's direction to hug him

"_Those two are pretty good and interesting as well... But soon everyone on this island we'll learn that they are no match for Red Hat Konami."_ The boy thought to himself as he walked towards the group

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" Judai said happily

"You two did a fantastic job in that duel of yours, Judai and Asuka." Konami commented

"Hey Konami! How do you know Aniki was going to win?!" Sho asked in shock

"Let's just say I am one with the Heart of the Cards." Konami said with a smile. Everyone got a better look at his face, it was almost like that of a woman and he had vivid sapphire eyes while having small light brown linings of his hair covering them. He looked average in the eyes of many but something about him would make a woman's heart skip a beat the moment their eyes laid on him.

Asuka's face blushed at the sight of Konami's smile. In her eyes, Konami looked adorable with his smile under the pale moonlight, she lowered her head down so nobody could see her face. Junko and Momoe forced down a blush at the sight of him, their Obelisk pride prevented them from letting their hearts be moved by a lousy Slifer especially one that isn't above average to their standards.

"We're taking Sho with us, just like we agreed." Judai reminded

Asuka just nodded, her face was still red

"Are you okay, Asuka?" Konami asked but knew

Asuka stood up and lightly coughed, her blush was gone "I'm fine, Konami-kun." She said naturally

"Hmph! Don't get cocky just because you won by dumb luck!" Junko insulted

"That's enough, Junko." Asuka said

Junko frowned "Asuka-san..."

"A loss is a loss, so don't be a sore loser about it." Asuka scolded

"Spoken like a true duelist." Konami said

"Besides, she's probably right. You're a strong duelist, Asuka." Judai commented

Asuka made a mute gasp at both of their words

"Come on, guys. Let's go back our dorm!" Konami said while walking away from the group with his pals

"See you around." Judai said happily

"_Those two truly are interesting..."_ Asuka thought to herself happily as she saw them disappear into the forest

Chronos grimaced at Judai's victory "Judai Yuki! I'll get rid of you one way or another, but I'm really tired." He said before fleeing the scene before anyone could see him

* * *

**What has happened in Domino City that caused Konami to leave? Who framed? How does he know Yugi and the others? More importantly, who is this "he" Konami keeps bringing up?! If you all want to know than find out in the near future of Yugioh Tag Force Evolution! **


	3. Konami's Memories

**For those who are new to this fanfic. I want to let you know that I made my chapters shorter, so if you see my review talking something that didn't happen in this chapter they are are talking about the ones after it. It is my fault not theirs.**

**Guest: I was planning on doing some chants but I couldn't come up with some of them. I don't know about all monsters but I'll see what I can do.**

**Yami E: The reason why I said Asuka is a love child of Kaiba and Shizuka is because Asuka has Kaiba's hairstyle and Shizuka's politeness and they both really care about their brothers! Even though they both have a different way of showing it and reacting to their antics, but to answer your question to who this "He" person is. The person who Konami is referring is another hat wearing duelist from the original Yugioh series in a game called Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards and I named him Kazuki Takahashi. In my story, Kazuki is the original wielder of Exodius, Elemental Heroes and Cyber Dragons. I know they didn't exist back then but I thought it would be a lot more interesting if they did. I already told everyone that I was going to be original with my work from the very beginning, so please don't tell me the obvious, okay? **

**Bluerose: I'll do the story on what went down in Domino after I finish the Sacred Beast Arc**

* * *

**\- Chapter 3 -**

**Konami's Memories**

* * *

Somewhere far far away from Domino City on a cold winter day as a cold breeze came to an unknown area. A few beating sounds was being heard from outside of a broken down home being heard from the distance as screen closed in at the household.

"Gahh!" A child said as his body hit the floor really hard

"No no no no NO!" A harsh and cold voice shouted angrily "What is this?! Does this look like the stuff I told you to buy for me, boy?!" The individual shouted at a 5 year old child with dark hair

"I-I'm sorry." The boy said too weakly while he was on the ground groaning in agony, it wasn't out of fear. He was having a hard time breathing due to the beatings that were given to him by this person "They said I couldn't buy it because I'm too young to be drinking and I don't have the right amount of money for food."

The grown man narrowed his eyes more angrily and hatefully than before "Then steal it from them! Use your head, boy!"

The child frowned "But I can't do that! Stealing is wro-"

A hard kick came to the child's stomach as blood came down his mouth from the blow and coughed

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" The man shouted "Let me remind you that I'm your Father and regardless of what is right or wrong; you will show me nothing but the utmost goddamn respect I rightfully deserve and do whatever I tell you to do, got it?!" He asked angrily

The child was wheezing and gagging while blood was still coming out his mouth before he nodded his head weakly "Yes sir..."

"Good! Now get your little ass out there and get me some food and beer before I really lose my patience!" The father commanded as he pointed towards the door

The child weakly stood up and did what he was told while walking away with a slight limp. He waited somewhere deep inside his house were his father wouldn't see him trying to recover. He couldn't wait outside because it was too cold and snowy, but when he finally managed to regain his strength he hide his wounds from anyone that would noticed them before he could get started on stealing.

The boy was running as fast as he could while carrying the stolen goods for his father as he was running from his pursers

"Hey! Get back here, you little brat!" A clerk shouted as he chased the boy with another people with him

"Damn kids, they have no respect for their elder's these days!" Another clerk said angrily following the child with his companion

The child ran into an alley that lead to a dead end, which caused his pursers to approach the boy cautiously. They knew the child posed no threat but they wanted to assure the child he wasn't going to be harmed if he complied

"We're not going to hurt you, son. We just want what you stole from us." The #1 clerk said calmly

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that!" The child replied

"Look kid!" The second clerk spoke "You probably came from a poor family and all, but you need to understand that everyone is struggling to provide for themselves. So how about you hand over the things you stole from us and we'll be on our way."

The boy shook his head from left to right

The second clerk scowled "Why you little-" he raised his hand as he was about to strike the child

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen." a voice called from a large muscular male came walking towards their direction "I pay for this kids food." The man said while giving them the money

"Um, who are you?" The clerk asked as he and his college took the money from the individual

"Who I am is none of your business! Now take the money and get the hell out of here!" He shouted

The two ran in fear from the individual leaving him alone with the child

"Thank you sir." The boy said happily "But why did you help me?"

The individual had a sinister look on his face but got rid of it before he turned to look at the child

"Because a few months ago, I saw your duel on the Duel Platform. Not only are you hard to find but, you are also very skillful duelist for one so young, care to tell me how much you like dueling?" The individual asked

The child smiled happily "I love dueling! It's one of the best things I enjoy doing!"

The individual smiled darkly "Then how about you repay the favor today by coming with me? I'll fully unlock the hidden potential of your dueling skills!"

"Unlock my hidden dueling potential?" the child asked incredulously "You mean I actual have potential in me, after all? I had to work hard on my deck and knowledge in dueling since I was always told I'll never be a duelist, but I never knew there was potential in me at all."

"Intend dear child, if you come with me, you'll be one of the best duelists who've ever played the game! What do you say? It'll be fun."

The child frowned "I'm sorry, but I can't come with you."

"You don't want to feel indebted do you?" The person asked

The child didn't want to feel indebted but he had to repay the individual's kindness somehow. Sure, he didn't want to stay with his father but he still has hope his family would be together again. He had to come up with something else to make it up to this person.

"Well no sir... but I can't because my parents will be worried if don't come back soon..." The child said sadly "Besides my mother said I should never be around with strangers I don't know. They really care about me, just like any parent would for their child."

"You say your parents love you but your body tells a different story." The individual spoke with no doubt in his voice which earned the man a shocking look from the boy's face

"_How does he know?! I never said anything about the abuse from my father! Are some of my bruises not properly covered?"_ He thought to himself, he looked and felt all over his body to find any exposed bruises and he did. The left side between his eye and ear revealed a bruise that looked like it was about to be infected, the boy had hoped his winter cap covered it, but realized it didn't and noticed a cigarette burn exposed underneath his sleeve. He hide them and tried to come up with an excuse, but knew that he was already caught since his sudden movement proved the man wasn't wrong about what he said.

"Was one of your parents or both also told you that you will never be a duelist?" The man asked

The boy remained silent as he thought of something to say. His father always did everything he could to put him down and make him feel like he'll never amount to anything but the child couldn't tell this person the truth even though he never did anything to deserve his mistreatment.

"Don't lie to me, kid. I know you're unhappy with your life but I will change your life forever if you come with me to a "special" place, just for young duelists like you."

"What kind of place are you talking about?" The child asked curiously

"If you want to know then follow me there and I will change your life forever." The man walked away so the child may follow him

At the words "I will change your life forever" the boy made his decision and decided to follow the man to this place he talked about

After following this man around for a while, they saw a huge building that was heavily secured from letting anyone inside or outside of it with a strong winter breeze following around them.

The boy turned his head to the man curiously "Is this the place?"

The man nodded "Yes, this is the place I wanted you to see and join. If you want to clear your debt to me then all you have to do is enter the building." He said solemnly

"Really?!" The boy asked in complete shock "You mean all I have to do is go inside and my debt with you is paid, just like that?!"

"Of course." He said simply

"What is it? I know it's a building for duelists to unlock their hidden potential like me and all, but how do they help us obtain it?"

"Why don't you go inside and find out?" The man asked

The child backed away from the building cautiously "I don't know, this place looks a kind of scary."

"Being in a scary place will turn you into a scary person."

"But..."

"Do you want to repay your debt to me or not?" The man asked in a irritated manner as if he was losing his patience

The child frowned for a moment before making his decision "Okay, I'll go inside the building..."

The man smirked "That's a good boy."

They walked towards the gate of the entrance inside the building, the man opened the gate so the child could get inside the building but before the boy was about to enter the building, he turned to the man and asked a question.

"Hey mister, I almost forgot to ask your name." The boy asked

The man smirked "I'm known as the "Player Killer" but you can call me Panic! What's your name, boy?"

The child smiled "My name is Konami. Thank you for helping me, Panic!" The boy said happily before he went inside the building

Panic chuckled darkly while having a sinister smirk on his face "No Konami... Thank you!" The man laughed demonically as his voiced reached up to the sky

Everything was completely black and all that could be heard was voices of countless individuals

"NO! Please don't do this to me!" A little girl said completely frightened

"Please! Give me other chance!" A little boy screamed

"I want my mommy!" Another child said in tears

"**Konami-sama? Konami-sama?! KONAMI-SAMA!**" A female voice called out in worry and concern

Konami snapped his eyes wide open as he moved up quickly. He was breathing hard as sweat came down from his face and his body was shaking from what he had endured through his life. He looked around to see if anyone saw him, which revealed his worried Duel Spirits; Key Mace, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4, Kuriboh, and Guardian Eatos.

Konami took a deep breath and exhaled before he could say anything to them. "It's alright, you guys. I'll be just fine." He said with a smile

"**You had that dream again, didn't you?**" Key Mace asked in concern as she saw how much her master was sweating

"There's no need to worry Key Mace. I told you I'll be fine." Konami assured her

Key Mace puffed her cheeks "**Konami-sama! I told you to call me, Earu!**" She pouted

"And didn't I tell all of you not to address me as "Lord" or "Master", you know I don't like being considered as a higher or more important entity." Konami replied while wiping of the sweat from his face

"**You say that but you often claim yourself to be a God when it comes to dueling. You truly are a mystery, Master.**" Eatos said with a confused look on her face

Konami yawned tiredly and went back to bed "**One I fear that will never be solved...**" Earu sweatdropped, earning her a nod from Eatos

"**Master! Shouldn't you be getting ready for first class right now? I recall one of your companions mention something about taking a test.**" Eatos asked

"It can wait." Konami then yawned "I got all the time in the world." He said tiredly while getting cozy in his bed

"**Y****ou have a few minutes left before it's over.**" Eatos said with her hands on her hips "**Honestly, you can be so lazy sometimes, Master**."

"I don't feel like going, it's a waste of my time." Konami replied "Besides Eatos, it's your own fault because you could've waken me up earlier if you really cared about my education."

"**I tried to wake you up, but you were dead asleep! In fact, we all did, even one of your comrades tried to wake you but had no** **avail, but we finally did after Earu saw how nervous you were**." She replied with narrowing eyes "**So are you going or not?**"

"Nope." Konami replied in English without looking at her

The guardian twitched her eye in annoyance, she then nodded at Earu, Horus, and Kuriboh who also nodded at her. The 3 monsters then attacked their master to make him get up and go to class.

"Alright, alright, you guys I'll go to class! Just please stop!" Konami said while covering himself from their assault

The monsters smiled at their success

The boy got himself ready and he ran towards the Academy with outstanding speed, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in his trail. As the boy enter the building, he walked normally as he was trying to remember the directions Asuka gave him to get wherever he needed to go. Luckily, a familiar voice he knew all to well gave him all the answers the child was looking for. "Unforgivable! This is absolutely unforgivable!"

"_Judai!_" Konami thought himself as he walked towards the classroom

"You were studying yourself like crazy and yet your already snoozing in class, you jerk!" Judai commented on Sho sleepiness

"A-Aniki..." Sho replied worriedly, hoping his "big bro" wasn't making too much noise for the other students taking the test

"You're being a pest, Osiris Red! Shut your trap!" Manjoume grimaced "If you're not going to take the test, then beat it!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Manjoume." Konami replied as he entered into the room

"Who said th-Oh it's Red Hat..." Manjoume said distastefully

"Konami! There's the man! I almost felt bad for leaving you to stay asleep in your room. It looked like you were never going to wake up at all." Judai greeted while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Judai, how's it going?" Konami greeted and asked

"Now, all we need is the chubby one and we have the whole poor and miserable Slifer Red group!" Manjoume commented

"Good to know your still a charmer, rich boy." Konami commented on the Obelisk's behavior

Manjoume wanted to give Konami a scathing retort on his remark but chose not to because he doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone especially Asuka, who seemed to show a dissatisfied look on her face at the scene. So he decided to let Konami get the last word this time.

"Oi! Judai Yuki and Konami Kotou! Please come down here and grab your test sheets! There is no much time left." A teacher said from his seat

Judai laughed lightly "Yes sir! Come on, Konami! Let's go!"

Konami simply nodded as he followed his companion

"T-Those two are mocking us aren't they?" A student murmured

"_The fact that those two are already this late prove they have no consideration for the written test._" Asuka thought to herself

_"I expected this moronic behavior from Judai but not from you Red Hat Konami._" Daichi thought to himself with disappointment as he saw the two grab the paper from the teacher and apologized for both being late and disturbing the class

2 minutes later...

"Done!" Konami said simply shocking everyone in the entire room

"Don't you screw with us!" Manjoume shouted as he slammed his hands on his desk "There's no way in hell you could've finished the written exam that fast!"

"How could you have finished the test in 2 minutes?" A Ra student asked incredulously "This better not be some kind of a joke, Osiris Red!"

"Yeah!" A Obelisk agreed

"Alright, children, calm down!" The teacher spoke "Konami-kun, I know you are late but you didn't have to rush through the written exam with little regard for your answers."

"I didn't rush through the test Wade-sensei." Konami said naturally "I actually finished the whole thing without the slightest bit of trouble."

"N-No way!" Sho said in complete shock and disbelief

"Are you serious, Konami?!" Judai asked in shock

"Of course I am." Konami said simply

"You liar! There's no way you could've finished all those questions that fast!" Manjoume shouted at the capped duelist

"It's not a lie..." Konami replied as he stood up and walked towards the teacher

"_Impossible..._" Asuka thought to herself in disbelief

"_You gotta be kidding me..._" Daichi thought to himself

"You sure don't want to look them over first?" Wade asked curiously as Konami handed him the sheet

"Trust me, there's no need to because there is nothing wrong on that paper." Konami replied "Besides, you guys can email my test score in the morning, right?"

Wade sighed "All right, but don't have a fit if your answers score is not as good as you-" Wade's eyes widened at the answers at the front page of the test sheet. He kept flipping through each page as his eyes continued to widen more after each page before turning to look at Konami. "How did you-" But Wade didn't see Konami standing beside him anymore but noticed he was standing near the door.

"I'm Red Hat..." Konami replied and then walked out the door

An awkward silence came into the room as the entire students stared at the door

"Should he really be walking around the school while class is in session?" A student asked

"If he had stayed this would be a lot more awkward and embarrassing..." Wade deadpanned

Konami was walking in the hallway trying to find the Card Shop to help increase the strength of his decks. He believed his recipe was good enough but he was never the type of person to pass down an opportunity to get any rare cards in his hands and even if the boy didn't get the cards he wanted, he'll always get any cards he posses a place in his deck, so people can acknowledge their true value.

He was also trying to figure out which one he was suppose to meet in this academy. He knew for a fact it was either Judai or Sho because Kazuki told Konami that he gave a child around his age a deck the only he possessed, Konami would ask but he rather figure it out on his own. Besides, he had a good feeling it was Judai since Kazuki wasn't a the kind of person by talking about bonds and give a card that has the word in it to someone he wanted Konami to find. It sounded kind of cheesy to him.

The capped duelist found the card shop and an old lady greeting him from the Sandwich Pile "Come on in!" She said with a great big smile with her eyes closed

"Sure thing, ma'am." Konami replied nicely

She opened her eyes and then widen them when she saw Konami "Oh my, you're that boy who drew that Golden Egg Sandwich."

"You saw that?" Konami asked

"Indeed. That was amazing! You must be a pretty good duelist to get the Golden Egg Sandwich on your first try!" She said happily

"You could say that..." Konami replied

"Anyway, I love new students! Nice to meet you, my name is Tome!"

"Same here, My name is Konami."

"Care to test your luck of the draw again?" Tome asked

"Not today, but I am looking for some cards to help boost my deck." Konami replied

"My assistant Seiko is working as the cashier for today but she is using the little girls room right now. So I'll be working doing the job in her place until she gets back." Tome informed

"Alright! Let's see what cards this place has around here." Konami said eagerly

"Your going to pay for them with your Duel Points, right?" Tome asked curiously

"Of course." Konami replied, he hardly dueled anyone in this academy but has a large amount of DP from his time in Domino City.

-GX-

"Did you get the kind of cards you were looking for, Konami-chan?" Tome asked curiously

Konami had a pleased expression on his face but he always does no matter what kind of card he would get in his hands. It was really hard to tell if they were good or bad cards unless someone was standing right next to him.

"Let's just say that every card in this world is unique in their own way." He replied while someone's footstep's were coming towards their direction.

"I'm back Tome-san!" A young woman said as she suddenly appeared beside Tome. She turned to Konami and had a surprised look on her face

"I recognize you! Your the young transfer student who drew that Golden Egg Sandwich!"

"Guilty as charged..." Konami replied politely

"Nice to meet you! My name is Seiko, I'm Tome-san's assistant!" She said happily

"My name is Konami, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Seiko-san."

"Is there anything else you need at our shop Konami-chan?" Tome asked

"Well I heard there was suppose to be some new rare cards coming around here today, is that true?" Konami asked curiously

"They should be on there way here any minute now." Tome informed him

"Then I'm all set for now. I might come back but until then I'll see you ladies later!" Konami said as he walked from them

The helicopters came as the academy audience of the rare cards arrival. The students immediately bolted out of their classrooms as they went straight towards the card shop. Daichi tried waking up Judai and Sho from their slumber in class.

"Wake up, you two! Class is already over!" Daichi said while shaking the two Slifers

Sho jumped and then sobbed "I can't believe it... why did I even bother studying if I can't even stay awake during a test?"

Judai smiled cheekily "Pay it no mind! The skill test this afternoon is where it really matters, after all."

Shou's eyes widened as he looked around the empty classroom "Eh? Where did everyone go?"

"Is it lunchtime already?" Judai asked curiously

Daichi opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it "They all went straight towards the store."

The three turned around and stared at the individual with widen eyes as he walked down the stairs nonchalantly

"Konami!" Judai said happily

"Konami-kun?!" Sho said in shock

"Red Hat..." Daichi said

"They went to get their hands on the large shipment filled with rare cards that are coming in today." Konami said naturally

"Huh?! A large shipment of cards are coming in today?! Now of all times?!" Sho asked in shock as Konami simply nodded

"Wh-What about you Konami-kun? Aren't you going there too?" Sho asked

"Let's just say I'm satisfied with the cards I have in my possession." Konami repiled

"What about you, Misawa-kun?" Sho asked as he looked at the individual

"Same here. I'm fine with my deck as it is." Daichi informed

"Aniki?" Sho asked as he turned to Judai this time

"I'm really interested! I've just got to see what kind of rare cards they got! Come on, Konami and Shou! Let's go!" Judai said with enthusiasm, which earned him a confused look from Konami

"Wait a minute, Judai. I told you I'm all set." Konami said

"I know but I thought it would be great if all three of us went there together." Judai replied cheerfully

"You and Sho can go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright. Let's go Shou!" Judai said while running

"Right behind you Aniki!"

As they left the room, Konami made a decent smile at the scene while watching them leave.

"Hey you." Daichi said in a serious manner

Konami turned his head towards Daichi, who was staring at him intently. He didn't have any ill feelings towards Red Hat but after seeing how quickly he finished the written test, it would seem Daichi believed Konami was someone not to taken lightly or some kind of cheater who is willing to do anything to get ahead in life.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Misawa?" Konami asked curiously

"How could you have finish the test that quickly? I've seen a lot of late students come into my classes but I've never seen anyone of them do what you just did." Daichi informed him "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm Red Hat." Konami replied coolly

"I'm serious!" Daichi shot back

"I'm serious too. The reason why I'm so smart is because I'm Red Hat."

"Don't toy with me!" Daichi replied in a tone that would make anyone laugh "Do you actually expect me to believe that red hat of yours is the source of the things you have been able to do? What kind of logic is that?!"

A mischievous grin was formed on Konami's face "It's just a phrase I like to use whenever I don't feel like explaining myself. Don't get so uptight, Misawa." Konami said in amusement "But in all seriousness; it's all because I have an impressive IQ and that's as far as I want to get into. Now if you'll excuse me, Judai and Sho must be halfway towards the store by now." Konami ran off "See ya, Daichi!"

"_Whether he is or isn't a cheater I was foolish to treat him lightly_." Daichi thought to himself "_I better keep an eye on him in the near future._"

"Hurry! Hurry!" Judai shouted as he continued to run

"Wait for me!" Sho replied exhausted

The two stopped in bewilderment and noticed a dust cloud of possibly where the students were standing

"What happened here...?" Judai asked

"If no ones here... then..." Sho said in little disbelief before shouting

"Then those rare cards are already gone?!" The two shouted in unison

Judai and Sho ran towards Seiko, who was standing behind the register looking a little bored

"Uh... miss. What happened to the new cards?" Judai asked

"Well, there was a lot of students who came by looking to buy them... and this is the only pack left" Seiko informed while placing the pack in front of them.

"Eh?! Only one pack?!" They shouted in unison

"What should we do, Aniki?" Sho asked "We bombed the written exam, so if we can at least beef up our decks for the practical exam we might have a chance..."

"It's okay. You can buy it, Sho." Judai replied with what he hoped to be a assuring smile

"You're letting me have it?" Sho asked incredulously "But Aniki, it's the very last card pack!"

"It's fine." Judai said with an assuring manner

"How very generous of you, Judai." Konami said as he walked towards their direction with his hands in his pockets

"Konami!" The two said in unison

"You should take the pack, Sho. Your going to need all the help you get if you did nothing but doze off in class." Konami spoke to his Slifer Red companion

"But Konami-kun, today is a really important test and we're all mutual enemies at this point..." Sho replied

Judai eyes widened and then frowned "Enemies? Why?"

"Well, you see..." Sho tried to explain but Konami decided to intervene

"It means all first year students in the same dorm will battle against each other in front of everyone. Besides, I prefer to use the term friendly competition."

"If that's the case then that means I might get the chance to duel you in the exam, Konami! I can't til you and I go head to head!" Judai said with enthusiasm "There's still some time left until the skill test comes, so let's hurry and build our decks until it arrives."

"Aniki..."

"Wait just a minute there!" Tome spoke out causing the four individuals to look at her curiously

"Ah, it's the Granny from this morning!" Judai remembered

"It isn't "Granny" her name is "Tome." Konami informed

"You guys know her?" Sho asked

Konami nodded "Yes I just met her a while ago."

Judai smiled "For certain reasons, I guess. So, you work here at the store Tome-san?" Judai asked

"I sure do, but that aside come over here." Tome said happily which confused everyone

Tome started laugh for some reason "I've got something very nice for you, sir!"

Meanwhile Manjoume and his group were walking around in the hallway discussing all the rare cards being bought out

"I can't believe that guy. How dare he hog all those rare cards just for himself...?" The blue haired commented

"We weren't able to buy a single pack... talk about selfish!" the brown haired one replied "What are we going to do about this afternoon?"

"Just calm down. You don't have to get so worked up over some dumb monthly test without any new cards in your deck. There's nobody in Obelisk Blue student who can beat me, anyway." Manjoume replied to his colleges

"But what if your opponent was Judai Yuki?" An individual asked

"What?" The only thing Manjoume could say to this individual

"Can you beat Judai with your deck as it is?" The person asked

The three Obelisks wide their eyes in shock when they recognized the individual. Well... not entirely

"You're the one... who bought all those rare cards!" The blue one said

"_Well... I wouldn't say all of them. Someone bought half of the newly made cards and I don't even know that scoundrel's name. I asked them for his/her name and what the person looked like but all they told me that the person's name, age, and appearance was classified no-ne."_ The individual thought to himself and that person who bought half of the cards was Konami, he asked them not to reveal his identity to anyone because he didn't want to make any enemies in his academy, which the grown men who delivered the shipment found reasonable. With the amount of Duel Points Konami had under his possession, the students should be grateful that he was letting them have any amount of newly rare cards for them to buy.

"All those cards... are right here!" Chronos said while revealing them to the Obelisks

"Who are you?" The brown haired one asked

"What's the point of buying all those rare cards?" The blue one asked

Chronos giggled "Still clueless, Signor Manjoume? As too..." then he revealed himself to his young students "...who I really am?"

"Professor Chronos!" Manjoume said with little shock

"Yes, Signor Manjoume! It is I, Professor Chronos! That dropout Judai Yuki must know his rightful place before the elites in this school, if we don't act soon it'll be too late!" Chronos informed his blue students "That's why I'm asking you to take care of such an important task by crushing him in the practical exam."

"But I'm not in the same dorm as him. They won't let me be his opponent." Manjoume replied

"Don't worry about that, Signor Manjoume. Just leave everything to me." Chronos assured

"Manjoume-san, I'll give you some of my best cards to borrow, so it can increase the power of your deck." The brown haired one said

"Splendid! It brings me great joy knowing that my Obelisk Blue students going out of their way to help each other!" Chronos said joyfully

Manjoume narrowed his eyes at his lackey "You don't think I can win against that dropout as well?" He asked angrily

"N-No Manjoume-san, I just want you to give that clown a beating of a life-time is all."

"Yeah, I'll give you some of mine as well, so you don't end up losing to him, like you did to the other one." The blue haired one commented

"Other one? What other one?" Chronos asked curiously

Manjoume snarled at his other lackey before informing his teacher. After losing to Konami, not a single one of their viewers said a word about his defeat to anyone, Manjoume didn't know why but he wanted it to stay like that. Now that his college revealed to Chronos about his defeat from Konami, Manjoume had no choice but to tell him the outcome.

The blue haired Obelisk laugh nervously "S-Sorry, Manjoume-san."

"Red Hat Konami..." Manjoume said bitterly

"Oh well, that's no problem! The boy is good enough to be an Obelisk Blue student anyway." Chronos replied not being surprised about Konami beating Manjoume in the slightest

"Really?!" The blue haired Obelisk asked in shock

"I thought it was dumb luck he was able to beat Manjoume-san!" The brown haired one stated

"Regardless, we'll make that Dropout Boy remember that the elites are the ones who run this school around here!" Chronos said and then laughed sinisterly

-GX-

"Now Steam Gyroid! Attack him directly with Hurricane Smoke!" Sho shouted as he swung his arm

The machine readied it's arm-like propeller as it made a puffing sound when it's arms swirled around and created a hurricane. It moved around and came straight towards it's enemy

The Slifer Red Shannon covered himself in fear from the assault

"Gaaaaah!" Shannon said as his Life Points hit zero

**Sho - 500**

**Shannon - 0**

"And the winner is Signor Shou Marifuji!" Chronos announced as he swung his hand towards the individual

"Yes, I did it! I won!" Sho said happily

"Way to go, Sho!" Judai said happily from inside the exit of Sho's side of the Duel field

"_I gotta admit, I'm surprised Sho won that duel without using the Cyber_ Dragons." Konami thought to himself although he doesn't know who really has the Cyber Dragons under their possession.

"Sho did a lot better than I expected of him." Daichi said to himself

"_Finally! An opponent I can really beat!_" Sho thought to himself happily

"That was a nice duel." Shannon said "Let's have a rematch some time."

Shou laughed "Sure thing, Shannon-kun! I'd be glad to give you another taste of my awesome power!" He said cockily

_"Shou..."_ Konami thought to himself with a deadpanned expression

"_One little victory and he thinks he's the King of the World..."_ Chronos thought to himself

"I won't lose next time." Shannon replied as he walked towards the exit on his side of the field

Shou laughed "Whatever, you say, Shannon-kun!" He replied as he ran towards the exit on his side of the field to be praised for his accomplishment

"Aniki! Did you see that?!" Shou asked with excitement

"Yeah! That was a sweet finish!" Judai replied

Sho smiled "Thanks Aniki!"

"Don't you think you were a little rude towards that Shannon fellow?" Daichi asked

Shou turned the individual and widen his eyes "Misawa-kun! When did you get here?"

Daichi frowned "I've been here the whole time."

Konami was about to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chronos, who was about to announce the next two duelists to the field

"The next match is about to begin! I will announce the next two duelist to come to the field and their names are..." Chronos said naturally

"_Please be Konami and I! Please be Konami and I! Please be Konami and I!" _Judai thought himself with excitement

"...Signore Gillian Kurotsuchi vs Signore Konami Kotou!" Chronos revealed, which caused some of the students to chatter to each other about Konami. They were wanting to know just how good he really is after the whole Golden Egg and Written Test scenario. "Please come to the Duel Field immediately no-ne."

Konami lifted his head up but only Shou got a clear look at his face "Alright! Let's get started!" He said simply as he while walking towards the field

Judai frowned "Awww! I wanted to be the one to duel Konami!" He said with disappointment "Oh well, Konami's got this one in the bag."

"Let's see, just how well you duel Red Hat." Daichi said to himself

"_When I think about it. Konami-kun looks kind of cute without his hat covering most of his face..._" Sho thought himself

Konami froze up with a petrified look on his face as if his blood suddenly ran cold "Wh-What the hell is this feeling that I'm getting?" He whispered to himself while holding his both of his arms

Shou widen his eyes and then shook his head fiercely "_What am I thinking?! I don't swing that way!" _Sho thought to himself angrily although he didn't notice Konami's uneasiness.

Konami immediately felt at ease when the strange feeling disappeared "I guess it was just my imagination." He said to himself as he continued to walk towards the field

Judai had a confused look on his face "I wonder what all of that was about." He said earning a shrug from Daichi

Konami made his way up to the Duel Field while everyone saw his Golden Duel Disk, some thought it was real while the other thought it was gold plated and Konami's opponent was waiting for him to greet one another before they can begin their duel.

"Hi, you must be that much talked about new kid, aren't you? I'm Gillian Kurotsuchi!" He greeted and offered a friendly handshake

Konami accept his gesture and greet himself "You heard right, Gillian. My name is Konami Kotou, but you can call me "Red Hat" if you want."

Gillian looked at Konami's Golden Duel Disk "Is that real solid gold all over that Duel Disk of yours?" He asked curiously

"Classified information." Konami replied with an unreadable look

"Well, it looks like you and me in this exam and there's no way I'm planning to fail!" Gillian said confidently

"_Hmph! This pathetic Osiris Red doesn't know who he's dealing with here." _Chronos thought to himself "_Aside from our ace student in this academy Kaiser Ryo, Signor Konami is the only student throughout our entire school who has pass the Entrance Exam's practical duel without taking a single point damage. This weakling doesn't stand a chance against a duelist of their caliber." _

"Show me what your made of!" Konami said naturally as he walked towards his side of the field

"I sure will!" Gillian replied as he walked towards his side as well

Konami was about to put in his deck he called "The Warriors" against Gillian, just like he did with Manjoume, but a certain dragon was calling out to Konami as if it wanted to come out and play. Konami honored Horus' wish as he grabbed his Horus Deck and put it in his Golden Duel Disk while Horus' Card Spirit was resting it's feet on Konami's shoulder while wiggling it's tail happily

Judai eye's widened "A Card Spirit..." He whispered to himself

Sho turned to Judai curiously "Did you say something, Aniki?" He asked

Judai smiled "It's nothing, Sho! Don't let it bother you!" He said honestly

Shou frowned for a moment "If you say so." He replied to Judai

"_I don't care, if __Konami can see Card Spirits or not! This guy gets more and more interesting everyday! Is that right, partner?" _Judai thought to himself happily as he looked at Winged Kuriboh

"**Kuri! Kuri!**" Winged Kuriboh agreed with joy

"Are both sides ready?" Chronos asked the two students and they both nodded

"You may begin!" Chronos said as he got off the Duel Field

"Here I come, Red Hat!" Gillian said in a serious tone

"Let's see what you got!" Konami replied simply

**DUEL!**

**Gillian - 4000**

**Konami - 4000**

"I think I'll go first!" Gillian declared "My turn! Draw!" He shouted as looked at the card he just drew and studied his hand carefully before making a move "_If I defeat this guy right in front of everyone then my road to popularity and hanging out with the cool kids will be secured, but I need to be careful because if the rumors about him getting the Golden Egg Sandwich and passed the Written Test in 2 minutes then he must have some serious skills!" _He thought to himself "_I don't have a good hand at the moment but this card's high DEF points should buy me sometime to attack!"_

"I'll set one monster card facedown and end my turn." Gillian shouted

"_Either this is some attempt at a strategy or he must have a really bad hand_." Konami thought to himself "_But that's no skin off my bones, now is it?"_

"My turn! Draw!" Konami said as he grabbed the top card from his deck, he smiled when he saw that his drawn card was Horus because know he has everything he needed at the moment "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in Attack Mode!" Konami said as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk

The small bird-like dragon emerged from it's flame while screeching as it readied itself for battle against his wielder's enemy

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (1600/1000)

"Wh-What does Konami-kun mean by "Level"?" Sho asked

"It's a monster that continues to evolve after reaching its requirements." Daichi informed "But it is very rare to see cards like these in a duelist's deck. I wonder were he could've gotten them..."

Judai smiled "Who cares? As long as we get to see one of them in action, I don't see why it matters now!" He said with a big smile on his face

"But I thought Konami was a duelist, who uses a Warrior deck." Sho said

"What are you talking about Sho?" Daichi asked curiously

"Yeah!" Judai agreed "When we saw him duel Manjoume, he used a Warrior deck and defeated him with it."

Sho sweatdropped "Umm, Aniki? Didn't Konami-kun tell us not to mention Manjoume's defeat to anyone?" Sho reminded

"What? Why?" Daichi asked with a confused look

"He said he didn't want to become more popular in this academy or something like that." Judai explained since he already told Daichi about Manjoume's defeat, he didn't see the point in not going a full nine.

"_What a complicating person you are, Red Hat Konami... He could be even more interesting than Judai, but probably not stronger."_ Daichi thought to himself

"Now, I'll activate the Spell card called Level Up!" Konami said as he placed the card on his Duel Disk, which simulated a picture of Horus that is covered in static electricity

"Level Up?" Shou asked curiously "What does that do?"

"It's a Spell Card that only works on "LV" monsters and allows you send a "LV" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it's next evolved stage, ignoring it's Summoning conditions." Daichi informed him again

The black flame emerged once again, only to engulf the Level 4 Horus as it was beginning to manifest itself into it's stronger form while the dark in covered the field around them. The sight of it left the viewers in awe of how realistic the flames looked.

"W-What's going on?!" Gillian asked worriedly as he kept looking to make sure the flames won't touch him, completely forgotten that this duel is holographic, not a realistic one as if he was in one of those Shadow Duels he has heard about.

As Konami began to speak his chant solemnly, Horus' evolved form was revealed as the flames were extinguishing each part of its body. First it revealed it's arms, then it's legs, and finally Horus' entire being. "Darkness descends on the entire world! Chilling flames light the world anew! Special Summon! Appear before me! Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6!

The silver winged bird-like monster similar to the version of The Winged Dragon of Ra, screeched as it came to Konami's aid.

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600)

"Awesome!" Judai said with admiration "I wonder what kind of effects his Horus cards have."

"So, this is Horus' evolved form?" Sho asked "Amazing...!"

"Now, I activate the Spell card Stop Defense!" Konami said as he revealed a solider wearing armor holding a shield with a big X all over the frame and placed it on his Duel Disk. "When I activate this card, I change any card in Defense Mode into Attack Mode."

"What?!"

The facedown monster revealed itself as it changed its position. It had the form of some slimy substance that appeared to have genetic form of a human-being.

Humanoid Slime -LV4- (800/2000)

"Alright! Horus, attack his Humanoid Slime with Black Flame!" Konami shouted

The bird-like dragon open its mouth and charged it's blast. It fired a powerful black flame that was destroyed the monster and created a great explosion on the field as Gillian LP went down dramatically

**Gillian - 2500**

**Konami - 4000**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Konami said naturally

Gillian exhaled in relief "I thought my situation was about to get much worse..."

"It is!" Konami said mischievously in Engrish

Gillian's eyes widened "Huh?!" He said in shock

"During the turn on my End Phase, I can activate Horus' special ability! See, when my Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 destroys my opponent's monster in battle, it's evolution increases even further!" Konami solemnly explained

"What'd you just say?!"

"Now, say hello to Horus' final evolved stage!" Konami said as he raise his hand in the air as his dragon screeched at his owners words.

The dark flames appeared once more to engulf Horus' body but morphed itself into a shadowy fireball containing a great amount of a energy, just waiting to be released.

"Egyptian Lords slumbers in the world of despair! Guard their seal and light the world anew! Break free, Horus, the Black Flame Dragon!" Konami said solemnly

A great big explosion came from the field as it revealed Horus' final stage as it looked more formidable and vicious than the last. The dragon screeched angrily, the very sound of shook the area they were in as Horus descended to Konami's side protectively.

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800)

"Just so you know, as long as Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8 is on the field. My opponent can no longer activate any Spell cards." Konami informed

"Oh man..." Gillian said in low voice

"Not bad, Red Hat..." Daichi said in a surprised manner

"He brought out a monster with 3000 ATK points on his first turn?!" Sho asked incredulously "Is this what its like to posses a "LV" deck? Incredible!"

"Yeah, I'll say." Judai said happily "Konami is one tough customer."

Gillian grunted "_This guy is tougher than I thought_." He thought to himself, he then stared hard at his deck "_If I don't do something soon, I'm a goner!"_

"My turn! Draw!" He shouted as he drew his card from the top of his deck "_Yes! Penguin Solider! When this card is flipped summoned, I can return two cards from the field to either players respective hand. Since he has that Horus monster on his side of the field, he'll definitely try to summon another monster to carry on his assault and wipe me out." _He thought to himself cunningly "I set one monster card facedown and I'll set one card facedown. With that, I end my turn."

"Then it's time to end this." Konami said with his hat covering his expression "My turn! Draw!" He said as he drew the top card of his deck "I activate the Equip Spell card Fairy Meteor Crush to my Horus. When this Equip Spell card is attached to a monster I control and battles the opposing monster in Defense Mode, the difference in my monster's ATK points and your monster's DEF points will come out of your LP!" Konami explained simply

"Are you serious?!" Gillian asked incredulously

"This duel is over! Now, finish him off with your Black Mega Flame, Horus!" Konami said casually

The dragon was more than willing to burn the opposing monster to ashes. The monster fired its mighty black flame as it went straight towards the hidden enemy to blow the creature to smithereens.

"No, you don't!" Gillian said "I activate the Trap card Waboku! When this card is activated, my monsters can't be destroyed in battle and I don't take any battle damage this turn."

"Sorry, but I have Trap card of my own, just in case something like this happened!" Konami revealed "I activate the Continuous Trap card Royal Decree! As long as this card remains on the field, all trap cards except this one are useless. This combo is called Horus Lockdown."

"No way!"

"_A deck that prevents his/her opponent from using any Spell and Trap cards? I could use a deck like that to keep Judai from using his E-Heroes in their fused forms."_ Daichi thought to himself

Horus' attack hit its mark as the small penguin cried in agony as it was blown to bits as the blast caused a great big explosion throughout the entire field.

"Gaaaaah!" Gillian said as the shockwave from the blast came to his direction and caused him to fell flat on his back as his LP went down to zero

**Gillian - 0**

**Konami - 4000**

"Good game, Gillian." Konami said as he walked away from the field with his hands in his pockets

"And the winner is Konami Kotou!" Chronos announced as Konami kept walking without looking back.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINIUED... **


	4. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon

**Anoymous**:** Thanks for letting me know about my mistakes. I'm was just feeling sick is all, my sleepiness and dizziness made me forget if I put in the right words or not. As for your advice, I guess I'll stick with their Japanese names. Good looking out, dude! I also want to say I was planning on doing the Daichi vs Manjoume battle but I didn't want to rush it and I had an original story for chapter 2 in mind but I figured if I did it now then some people would lose interest in my story. So I'll do some GX episodes that actually happened but I will tell you small stories about Konami's childhood to makeup for it and some bonding moments with certain individuals in the progress. **

* * *

**\- Chapter 4 - **

****VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon****

* * *

"Way to go Konami!" Judai congratulated his friend "That Horus deck of ours is really something else!"

"Yeah!" Sho agreed "That's the first time I've seen anyone end a duel without losing any points!"

"Thanks guys." Konami said simply

"I must admit, your dueling skills are exceptional Konami." Daichi said "I'd like to duel against you someday."

Judai narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at Daichi "Hey! Get in line, Misawa! I wanted to duel Konami before you did, so I get first dibs!"

"I don't think it works that way Judai..." Konami said with a sweatdrop

"By the way, Konami-kun. I thought you were a Warrior duelist, so how come you used a different deck?" Sho asked

"That's because I am any kind of duelist, Shou." Konami replied

"What do you mean by that?" Judai asked Sho's question for him

"I mean I duel using any kind of deck; Using Attribute cards, Fusions, Rituals, Tributes, hell I'm even a remove from play." Konami explained "I'm a fan of any style of dueling, but I want to make myself very unpredictable. My opponent has no idea what my deck consist of, all they know is that I'm a powerful duelist, and part of knowing what my deck consist of is basically telling my enemy how to defeat me and my deck. As long as they can't get to the bottom of what my deck is filled with and what cards give them there strength, they won't be able to see me coming."

The three individuals just stared at Konami with widen eyes after hearing what he said to them

"Konami... You..." Judai said with widen eyes that has some disbelief in them

"_Amazing!" _Shou thought to himself "_I can see why Konami-kun was good enough to be an Obelisk Blue." _

"_Ingenious way of thinking..." _Daichi thought to himself in shock "_This guy truly is brilliant..."_

"Konami! You are... the most awesome duelist around!" Judai said with serene honesty and enthusiasm, he knew Konami was a strong duelist but now that he knows how unpredictable Konami's dueling strategies are made Judai want to duel Konami even more now.

"I'm glad you feel that way Judai but I sometimes I do use the same cards more than once as long as it just three of them."

"Well, I guess we're all set for today." Chronos said shocking the four males standing near the exit especially Judai, who hasn't even dueled yet

Judai ran towards his teacher "Professor Chronos! I haven't dueled anyone yet!"

A sly smile was formed on his face "Oh yes! I almost forgot about you, Dropout Boy! Well then! Signore Manjoume will be your opponent."

"Wait a minute! How come I haven't dueled an Obelisk?" Konami asked

"Today is a special occasion, Signore Konami. Of course if he wins, he'll be promoted to the Ra Yellow Dorm. The reason why I didn't let you duel an Obelisk because I believed you would turn it down a promotion to the Blue Dorm, like you did last time." Chronos explained as he turned his attention back to Judai "So, how does this sound Judai-kun? Will you accept this offer?"

_"I always knew Aniki was that_ _awesome_..." Shou thought to himself

_"If Judai wins, then he'll be in the same dorm with me." Daichi thought to himself "He just enrolled here and already he's..."_

"Fine by me!" Judai said "I want to go up against all-kinds of duelist out there! I'll take on any challenges, no matter who or where they are from!"

"Then, you'll accept the duel with Signore Manjoume?" Chronos asked

"Heh, whatever. This Slifer's in trouble because I upgraded my deck!" Manjoume said as he came out of nowhere and walked his way towards the Duel Field "I was messing around with you the last time. Now, it's for real! I'm gonna waste you!"

"We'll see about that!" Judai replied

"Hee hee hee. I'm looking forward to this." Chronos said with a smile

This smile made Konami realize it was a trap that Chronos created to bring down Judai, but didn't say anything sense he knew Judai will find a way to beat Manjoume and get Chronos to realize he and his Hero Deck is a force to be reckon with.

"Bring it on, Manjoume!" Judai said eagerly

"That's Manjoume-san to you, dropout!"

**DUEL!**

**Judai - 4000**

**Manjoume - 4000**

"Konami-kun." An individual voice called out which caused the four males find it's owner

"Asuka-san?" Sho asked curiously

"Asuka?" Konami asked "What are you doing down here?"

"I came down from the stands to congratulate you on your victory." Asuka said "I also wanted to ask you something important."

"Do you want to talk about now?" Konami asked

"It can wait." She said "I am curious to see how Judai manages to get himself out of this one."

Konami scoffed "Don't worry about it. Judai will come out the winner in this duel." He said simply

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I can tell just by looking at them." Konami replied

"My turn! Draw!" Judai said as he drew his top card and looked at it "I set one monster facedown card and end my turn."

"Hmph! I bet it's one of those smallfry hero cards you used in our last duel, right? I'll show you just how fragile you and your deck really are!" Manjoume said confidently "My turn! Draw!" Manjoume roared "_And already... one of the rare cards I got from Professor Chronos."_

"I'll activate the Spell card, Magical Mallet!" Manjoume said "By sending any cards I don't want from my hand back into my deck, I can shuffle my deck and draw the same amount of cards I returned!"

"What?!"

"_Bad hand, huh?" _Konami thought to himself

"Huh? He's replacing all four of his cards?!" Sho asked in shock

"If you can send away any cards from your hand you don't want and replace them, your chances of drawing the cards you need become higher." Daichi commented

"Guess what? I drew another Magical Mallet card and I think I'll use its effect a second time!" Manjoume said in a pleased manner after he drew his cards

"_The quest isn't going so well, isn't it?" _Konami thought to himself

"Now, I'll send 2 another cards back to my deck and draw the same amount that was send away!" Manjoume said as he drawn his cards yet again and saw the card he drew from his deck "I summon V-Tiger Jet in Attack Mode! Come forth, V-Tiger Jet!"

The robotic tiger materialized on the field as it let out a mighty roar and emitted static all over its mechanical body

V-Tiger Jet -LV4- (1600/1800)

"Next, I'll play the Continuous Spell card, Frontline Base!" Manjoume said "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Union monster from my hand! Appear, W-Wing Catapult!"

The blue machine monster can to the field and stood beside mechanical ally

W-Wing Catapult -LV4- (1300/1500)

"And now, I'll fuse my V-Tiger Jet with my W-Wing Catapult!" Manjoume said as his machines flew into the air to form a powerful machine creature "Behold, VW-Tiger Catapult!"

VW-Tiger Catapult -LV6- (2000/2100)

"Are you shocked, Judai?" Manjoume asked even though it was obvious "But my turn is far from over! Next, I'll activate VW-Tiger Catapult's effect! By sending 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can change the battle position of any monster card on my opponent's side of the field!"

"Uh-oh." Konami commented

"What?"

Manjoume laughed as Judai's monster changed its position and revealed itself in front of everyone. A clay-like warrior stood tall as it was in the presence of the enemy.

Elemental Hero Clayman -LV4- (800/2000)

"No fair!" Sho commented "If his 800-ATK point Clayman gets hit by an attack like that..."

"Here I come, Judai!" Manjoume interrupted "VW-Tiger Catapult Missiles, fire! Eradicate Clayman!"

The machine fired its missiles at the hero made of clay as it groaned in agony as it was blown away causing Judai's LP to drop

**Judai - 2800**

**Manjoume - 4000**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Aniki..." Shou said worriedly

"_Bravo! Signore Manjoume is using his newly acquired cards I've given him to the fullest!" _Chronos thought to himself

"That's nothing! This duel is just getting started! My turn! Draw!" Judai shouted as he drawn his top card "I set a monster facedown. I place a card facedown and end my turn!"

"Huh? Defense?" Sho asked "That's not like Aniki at all..."

"With a monster that has 2000 ATK points, it must be his only option at the moment." Daichi commented

"_Judai, this can't be all you got..."_ Asuka thought to herself

"Don't let it bother you, Judai will get himself out of this mess." Konami informed them

"My turn! Draw!" Manjoume shouted "I summon X Head Cannon in Attack position and Special Summon Z Metal Tank with the effect of my Frontline Base!"

The two letter machine monsters came to the field the moment Manjoume placed them on his Duel Disk

"Y-You couldn't be..." Judai said hesitantly

"V and Z?!" Sho asked in shock "The only card left is..."

"I activate my Trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Manjoume interrupted yet again as he revealed his facedown card "I use the effect of this card to bring back a monster in my Graveyard and the one I choose is..."

The mechanical red dragon came to the field as it screeched out

"Oh Shit..." Konami said in Engrish

"It's Y!"

"T-This is bad!"

"Here we go, Judai! I combine X, Y, and Z together!" Manjoume said as his machines flew into the air and combined themselves to become one again as they did against Konami "Reduce your enemy to ashes! XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

XYZ Dragon Cannon -LV8- (2800/2600)

"Aniki is facing two monsters that have more than 2000 ATK points..."

"What was that about Judai winning this duel?" Daichi asked

"I never said it was going to be easy." Konami said with a nervous smile "Besides, it's not like things can't get any worse."

"Im not done yet!" Manjoume said "I'm combining my Tiger Catapult with my Dragon Cannon!"

"Again?!" Judai asked as Manjoume's machines flew into the air once again as they merged together to create a far more powerful machine monster

"Behold, the ultimate combined machine monster! V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Manjoume said confidently

V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon -LV8- (3000/2800)

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Sho asked

"I'm sorry." Konami replied

"And now, I'll use V-Z's special ability!" Manjoume said as Judai's monster vanished out of thin air

"Sparkman...!"

"A pity, isn't it, Judai? V-Z has the ability to remove a card from play on my opponent's side of the field!" Manjoume said as he laughed darkly "Taste and savour it. The sadness of one who has nothing..."

"As expected of Manjoume-san." The blue haired Obelisk said from the sidelines

"Yeah! He is using the two new letter cards we given him better than I thought." The brown haired one commented

"This is splendid!" Chronos said to himself "That Dropout Boy will be dropping out any moment now!"

"Go, V-Z! Attack him directly!" Manjoume commanded

"Not so fast, Manjoume! I have a Trap card of my own called A Hero Emerges!" Judai revealed

"What?!"

"A Hero Emerges?"

"If the card my opponent chooses is a Monster card from my hand, I can Special Summon that card on the field!" Judai explained

"_The fate of the entire duel rest on a game of luck..." _Konami thought to himself "_Heh, it reminds me of a certain duelist I know." _

"C'mon and choose, Manjoume!"

"It's Manjoume-san! The far right!" He declared

"Lucky!" Judai said "I place Burstinatrix in Defense position."

The flame manipulating woman came to the field protecting herself from any attack coming her way

E-Hero Burstinatrix -LV3- (1200/800)

"I won't let stay in Defense mode!" Manjoume said "I activate V-Z's another effect! When he attacks, the monster's battle mode is completely up to me! V-Z! Ultimate Destruction!"

The mechanical menace fired a powerful laser beam at Burstinatrix as stood up and cried out as she was destroyed from the blast. Judai covered himself from the shreds of his monster's remains as his LP dropped

**Judai - 1000**

**Manjoume - 4000**

"Aniki!" Sho said worriedly

"I end my turn." Manjoume said as Chronos was quietly laughing at seeing Judai squirm "Once again, your completely exposed. You don't have a single monster on the field. Why don't you just give up now before you humiliate yourself any further? "

"I... believe in my deck. As long as there are monsters in my deck that'll fight by my side until the very end, I'll keep on fighting!" Judai said "Draw!" he glanced at the card he drew "_T-This is..." _

Flashback

Tome giggling "Come on over here... I nabbed this for you!" She said happily "This is my thanks for helping me push that car. Because I thought an Osiris Red like you probably doesn't have a single rare card."

"**Kuri! Kuri!**" Kuriboh called out to Konami

"Hmm? What is it, Partner?" Konami asked only low enough for him to hear "Do you sense something?"

"**Kuri! Kuri!**" Kuriboh said happily

"_Alright, let's see what your so happy about." _ Konami thought to himself

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in Attack mode!" Judai said as he summoned the small creature onto the field

"**Kuri! Kuri!" **

"Cu-tie!" Some of the female audiences said from the sidelines

Konami's eyes slightly widen "_Judai has a Kur__iboh card too? Very interesting..." _He thought to himself

"Then, I set a card facedown and finish my turn."

"Defense position, again?" Sho asked "Aniki, have you ran out of options?"

"_No..." _Asuka thought to herself "_That Winged Kuriboh is his option." _

"I see, what you're up to, Judai." Konami said to himself

"My turn. Draw!" Manjoume said "It's useless! Even if that annoying furball reduces your Battle Damage to zero is there. V-Z's special effect will remove it!"

"Just try it!"

"Wipe out that hairball and then attack Judai directly! Ultimate Destruction!" Manjoume commented as the machine fired its lasers to vaporize the small monster

"_What a dumbass.." _Konami thought to himself

"He's done for!" Sho said worriedly "His Winged Kuriboh won't last a second against it!"

"Don't be so sure about that, Shou." Konami commented

"Here it comes, Partner!" Judai said "From my hand, I send two cards to the Graveyard so I activate Transcendent Wings!"

"What?!" Manjoume and Chronos asked

"_He calls his Kuriboh partner as well..?"_ Konami thought to himself in disbelief

"Heavenly Wings that transcend all conflict! Eternal Heavenly Messenger: Winged Kuriboh LV10!" Judai said as it appeared just in time

Winged Kuriboh was covered in armor and its wings grew greatly as it shielded itself from V-Z's blast

"W-What's happening?!" Manjoume asked in shock

"Just like Konami's Horus, Winged Kuriboh has evolved, thanks to the effect of Transcendent Wings! Transcendent Wings turns Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh LV10. By scarifying this card, he allows me to destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field and takes damage of their combined ATK points when you attack Winged Kuriboh LV10!" Judai explained

"Winged Kuriboh, send all that energy back at him!" Judai shouted

"**Kuri! Kuri!**" Winged Kuriboh said as he fired the blast back V-Z causing the monster to explode and Manjoume LP to drop dramatically

**Judai - 1000**

**Manjoume - 1000**

"**Kuri! Kuri!**" Kuriboh said joyfully

"_That's right, partner!"_ Konami thought to himself "_Kuriboh power all the way!" _

"I end my turn!" Manjoume said angerily

"Manjoume!" Judai called out "Our LP are now 1000 points a piece. It would be interesting if I drew a Monster card with 1000 ATK points or more, wouldn't it?"

"What kind of crap is coming out of your mouth?! Like that's ever gonna happen!" Manjoume spat

"_You wanna bet?" _Konami thought to himself

"But it would be interesting, wouldn't it?" Judai asked "My turn. Draw!" He glanced at the card and smiled at what he just drew, along with Konami, who smiled the exact same time Judai did

"_This duel is over." _Konami thought to himself

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack mode!" Judai said as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk

The feathered man came to field letting out a proud shout

E-Hero Avian -LV3- (1000/1000)

Chronos and Sho were so speechless they didn't know what to say

"Now Avian! Attack him directly!" Judai said as his monster came straight towards struck him down with his claws

**Judai - 1000**

**Manjoume - 0**

"You did it!" Sho shouted happily as the crowd went wild at Judai's amazing comeback

"Gotcha!" Judai said while striking his pose "That was a fun duel!"

"It can't be!" Manjoume said with disbelief "No way! No way! It can't be!"

"Impossible!" Chronos said with a petrified look on his face "I can't believe that Dropout Boy actually won against Signore Manjoume!"

"No!" Manjoume denied "There must be some mistake!"

"How pathetic! And even I given him after all those rare cards!"

"Professor Chronos! Give me another chance!"

"Huh? Did I hear something?" Chronos ignored as he walked away from his students without looking back "It sounded like I heard a flea."

"Professor Chronos!"

"_To have that many rare cards and lose..." _Chronos thought to himself "_You've really disappointed me, Signore Manjoume." _

"It appears that there were grounds for him beating you, Professor Chronos." A grown man voice broke his train of thoughts as he was standing outside of the exit of the field Chronos was walking towards.

Chronos widened his eyes for not noticing he was there "Yes sir, I'll keep my word and have him promoted to Ra Yellow! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave now."

"I couldn't even imagine Manjoume-san losing a second time!" The blue haired one commented

"And I even let him borrow my best cards!" The brown haired one commented

"Guys..."

"Let's get outta here, Mototani." The blue haired one said

"I'm totally with you, Torimaki." Mototani replied as they both got off their seats and walked away

"Grr! Judai! I won't forget this!" Manjoume said angrily and then walked away

Judai frowned "C'mon, Manjoume." He said in a sad manner "Dueling's suppose to be about having fun."

"Congratulations, Aniki!" Sho said as he ran towards Judai and hugged him

"You shown me your passion, Judai Yuki." Samejima said solemnly as he walked up to the field and came straight towards Judai's direction "Your trust in your deck, your passionate friendship with your monsters, and most importantly, a dueling soul that never gives up without a fight. These are things I'm sure everyone here has acknowledged. So, as the winner, Yuki-kun, you are being promoted to Ra Yellow."

"Congratulations!" Some of the people in the crowd said happily

"Good going, Judai!" Someone said in the crowd

"Tsk, I guess some of these idiots actually do know skill when they see it.." Konami said to himself but then turned to look at Asuka "Now, what did you want to ask me, Asuka? Is it about how quickly I finished the test?"

"To be honest, I was thinking about asking you that but that's not why I'm here." She replied

"Is something bothering you?"

Asuka frowned "I know you said you will tell me if you found anything out, but I was wondering if you have any information about my brother."

Konami rubbed the back of his neck before answering of her question "I'm sorry, Asuka. I haven't found anything yet."

Asuka's face was still a frown "I see..." She said in a low voice

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon." Konami replied sincerely as he placed his hand on her shoulder

A moment of silence came between the two of them before she nodded "Right.." She said as Judai and Sho walked in and saw them

"Hey Konami, Asuka! What are you two talking about?" Judai asked as he ran to his friends with Shou

"Just having a friendly conversation. I hope you have fun in Ra Yellow, Judai." Konami said casually, which caused Judai and Shou to be surprised

"You didn't hear what Aniki said to Chancellor Samejima?" Sho asked with some tears still on his face

"What do you mean Shou-kun?" Asuka asked curiously

"I decided to stay in the Slifer Red dorm!" Judai said with a big smile on his face, surprising Asuka and Konami, but not as shocked as Asuka

"What? Why?" She asked

"Because I love being in the Osiris Red!" Judai said energetically "The same red as seething flames, boiling blood, and fervent zeal!"

Asuka frowned with her eyes closed "I guess there's no talking to Judai when he feels this strongly about it..." She said with a sweatdrop

"You'll find no argument here." Konami agreed

"Konami, can you see Duel Spirits?" Judai asked causing Konami to widen his eyes

"Eh? Duel Spirits?" Asuka and Sho asked in unison as bewilderment struck them

Judai grinned "I'll take that surprised expression of yours as a yes. Hey... Maybe you can see my partner, Winged Kuriboh!" The small monster appeared as soon as Judai mentioned him

"**Kuri! Kuri!**" Kuriboh said happily

"I think I can see why. The semblance is uncanny." Konami replied, for those who don't get what Konami is talking about. He is implying Judai's hairdo looks like a Kuriboh "So, you can see them as well, Judai? Then maybe you could see mine as well!" His monsters started to reveal themselves as Horus and Kuriboh were standing on different sides of his shoulder, while Earu was sitting on Konami's hat along with Eatos standing right next to her owner

"Wow! Are these your Duel Spirits, Konami?!" Judai asked as his eyes lit up with joy

"Yes, but when did you notice them?" Konami asked curiously

"When that "Horus" card appeared on your shoulder when you were about to duel that Gillian guy." Judai informed him

"You didn't see them this morning while you were trying to wake me up?" Konami asked

"**We were inside of our cards at the time.**" Eatos explained "**We didn't see the point of having to introduce ourselves to a person who probably couldn't see us or doesn't know that we "Duel Spirits" even exist.**"

"I see..." Konami said as his Kuriboh and Judai's Kuriboh were playing together

Asuka and Sho were looking around trying to find the "Duel Spirits" but had no luck

Asuka frowned "I don't see anything. What about you, Shou-kun?"

Shou frowned as well "I don't see them either. Say Konami, where are you two looking at?"

Konami sweatdropped "I'll explained it to you guys later, I swear." He said apologetically while he and Judai were walking away

"H-Hey you guys, wait for me!" Shou said as he ran to follow them

"By the way, Konami..." Judai asked while pointing his finger at Eatos "What kind of monster is that?"

"That's my Guardian Eatos, she is a very rare and powerful card." Konami replied "If you're lucky, you might get to see her in action."

Judai smiled "I sure hope so!" He said happily

Asuka's face was still a frown as she watched them walk away, she wasn't sure if they really were interesting or pretty weird. Konami did say he would explain to her what Duel Spirits are when the time arrives.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINIUED... **


	5. Jinzo

****Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long for an update, I had a lot of stuff on my plate before I could get the chances to make an finish this chapter. I accidently broke my laptop just by opening it, so I tried to talk to employers telling them I wanted a newer one free of charge since the old one was such a defect, you have no idea how much of a hassle it was. I also had to go my grandmother's funeral a few days ago and tried to get over my grieving, but that's all in the past now. I really think you guys are going to love this chapter. I was planning to surprise later on by putting certain cards in Konami's deck after his duel with Dark Magician Girl, but I got over it. I was also hoping I got this before it was announced but you guys will enjoy this chapter.****

* * *

**\- Chapter 5 -**

**Jinzo**

* * *

After celebrating Judai's spectacular victory against Manjoume, everyone in Slifer Red went to bed except Konami, who was walking in the forest as if he wasn't sleepy in the slightest while thinking about the time he has spend with Yugi and the others

He quietly laughed as he thought of them "_From what Anzu Onee-chan told me, Yugi went to Egypt to think back on his memories of Atem. Anzu Onee-chan finally got to the famous dancer she has always wanted to be and is pretty good at it. Jounoichi settled down from being in the Pro Leagues and managed to build an honest life with Mai Onee-sama far from Domino while having Shizuka Onee-chan by his side. He always been over-protective of her. Duke made a name for himself as a gambler, which beat the hell out of his whole Dungeon Dice games since I knew was pretty stupid idea. Honda is also living outside of Domino and working as a mechanic and the Kaiba brothers are making some serious money as usual."_ Konami thought to himself, he didn't want to think about Kazuki's future would've been like, not after what happened to him. It was always good to think about him every once in a while.

"Today went better than I expected, but care to tell me why you didn't introduce yourself to Judai?" Konami asked his newest Card Spirit as it appeared floating beside Konami revealing itself to be Silent Magician LV4

"**U-Umm, I'm just a really shy person, Konami-sama...**" The female spoke softly with a small blush on her face

"You don't have to address me as Konami-sama, Silent Magician." Konami replied

Her eyes widened "**But you often claim yourself a God among duelists, don't you?**" She asked in shock

Konami raised a brow knowingly "Which one told you that, Eatos or Key Mace?" He asked with certainty

"**Both of them.**" She said almost immediately

"I should've seen that one coming..." Konami said with a sweatdrop

Electricity was emitting from the lighting rods as it came into a single spot and was manifesting itself into a physical form. The sound of it frightened Silent Magician as she put her arms against her chest and hided behind Konami

"Who's there?!" Konami yelled out

"**Hehe! I guess you're not same as the other humans around here!**" A dark and sinister voice said as it revealed its hollow body before them

Konami's eyes widened "Jinzo?!" He said in shock while taking a step back "What the hell are you doing here?"

"**Heh! So you can see Card Spirits after all...**" Jinzo said "**How very interesting...**"

Konami's eyes narrowed "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" He repeated "Are you a good Card Spirit or are you some kind evil Card Spirit, who hurts others for their own amusement?"

"**I'm looking for some victims to restore my** **power**!" Jinzo informed "**The power that is emitting from does seem to be above average. So, I'll have to make you my first victim!**** Congratulations...**"

Konami's deck holster was emitting a glowing light as Eatos came to her master's side protectively as she stared deftly at Jinzo "**I won't let you harm my Master!**" She said with venom in her voice

"**Ho? What do we have here?**" Jinzo asked curiously "**I wasn't expecting a duelist, such as yourself, to posing a card like her in your disposal. Maybe you'll be more than enough for my revival**."

"You said that I'm not the same as the other humans around here, right?" Konami asked "What about Judai? He can see Card Spirits as well."

"**I do not know of what you speak, but I have heard a rumor going around in this forest that one of your pitiful creatures are capable of seeing Card Spirits. I just didn't have the opportunity to meet him/her** **yet.**" Jinzo explained "**But enough about that my sacrifice, which monster are you going to use? The Guardian or that sniveling coward hiding behind you?**"

"**Master! Please, let me handle this lowlife for you!**" Eatos spoke angrily "**I'll make him regret the day he ever met you!**"

Silent Magician nodded quickly "**S-She's right, Konami-sama! Surely, someone of her caliber should be able to handle someone like this!**" She agreed as her legs were still shaking in fear

Konami made his decision "I'm sorry, Eatos, but I'm going to use Silent Magician this time." He said positively which shocked his two monsters

"**Konami-sama?!**" Silent Magician asked worriedly

"**Master, please reconsider your answer!**" Eatos tried to reason, if this was an ordinary duel then she would've been fine but this was going to be a Shadow Duel were both players lives are actually at stake.

"I'll be fine, Eatos." Konami replied "This guy made fun of one of my monsters and now he's gonna pay for it!"

"**Konami-sama...**" Silent Magician said emotionally with a small tear and blush on her face while the entire background around here were pink with hearts on them

Eatos was staring at him for a moment before she nodded "**Understood...**" She said solemnly before turning around to look at Silent Magician "**I leave Master's life in your hands, Silent Magician. Please do everything in your power to make sure nothing bad happens to him during this duel.**"

"**Y-Yes ma'am!**" Silent Magician spoke hesitantly as Eatos went back into Konami's deck holster "**You sure about wanting to use someone like me instead of her,** **Konami-sama? This is a Shadow Duel, after all. **"

"I don't use anyone! Besides, someone like this won't be able to defeat me with or without Eatos assisting me."

"**Those are pretty strong words coming out your mouth, my sacrifice.**" Jinzo said "**But you don't really think you'll be leaving this place alive, do you?**"

"I don't think you know who is it your dealing with here." Konami said solemnly

"_It almost makes me feel like I'm dueling one of those old people of the Big 5." _Konami thought to himself

"**It doesn't matter.**" Jinzo replied "**Dead people don't need names!**"

"Now, who's talking big?" Konami asked as he readied his Duel Disks and stared hard at Jinzo

**DUEL!**

**Konami - 4000**

**Jinzo - 4000**

"My turn. Draw!" Konami said as he drew the top card of his deck and looked at it "I summon Silent Magician LV4 in Attack mode!" He said as he placed the card on his Duel Disk

Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000)

"**EH?!**" She said at being summoned to the field "**Y-You're joking, right? Konami-sama?**"

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Konami said calmly

Silent Magician let out her relief with her hand on her chest "**Thank goodness. I was hoping you were going to protect me.**"

A dark chuckle came from Jinzo "**Starting off with a weak monster, huh? My turn! Draw!**" The monster shouted as the holographic card materialized in front of him covered in static

Silent Magician let out a small gasp while her body slowly jumped as light was swirling around her and she suddenly started to grow a little taller

Silent Magician LV4 (1500/1000)

"**Wh-What just happened?**" Jinzo asked with widen eyes

"**I-I don't know! I must be getting stronger..**" She said before looking at Konami for answers "**Konami-sama?**"

"Whenever my opponent draws a card(s), I can put 1 Spell Counter on Silent Magician and she'll gain 500 ATK points." Konami explained to both of them

"**Wow! I can do that?!**" She asked in shock

"_How do you not know your own abilities?_" Konami thought to himself with a sweatdrop

"**So that's why you summoned that cowardly monster.**" Jinzo said "**But, it'll take more than just 1500 ATK to save her from my wrath! I summon Malice Doll of Demise in Attack mode!"**

The deprived wooden doll came to the field with a insane laugh as it swung its axe around like a maniac

Malice Doll of Demise -LV4- (1600/1700)

"**S-Scary..." **Silent Magician said as she took a step away from the doll

"**Now my minion, attack his Silent** **Magician!**" Jinzo commanded as his monster charged straight towards her "**Konami-sama!**" She pleaded

"I activate the Trap card Magic Cylinder!" Konami said as he revealed his facedown card "When this card is activated, I can negate the 1 attack of any of your monster's and send it right back out you!"

The evil doll went into 1 cylinder but then came out the other one as it came charged at Jinzo instead of Silent Magician. The monster slashed Jinzo as his LP dropped

"**Gaaaah!**"

**Konami - 4000**

**Jinzo - 2400**

Jinzo grunted as he trying to regain his composer "**I activate the Spell card Ectoplasmer**!" Jinzo said venomously "**Once during each player's End Phase, we both Tribute 1 faced-up monster on the field and inflict damage to the opponent equal to half the original ATK points of the Tributed Monster**!"

"Kinda like a double-edged sword when you think about it." Konami commented

"**I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Now I'll sacrifice my Malice Doll of Demise to use** **Ectoplasmer**!" Jinzo said as Malice Doll's spirit came straight towards Konami, who didn't even cover himself from the assault and his ankles became hollow

**Konami - 3200**

**Jinzo - 2400 **

"**Konami-sama?!**" Silent Magician asked in shock and concern

Jinzo laughed darkly at the scene "**Whenever your master loses Life Points, a part of him will become a sacrifice for my** **resurrection!**"

Konami's composer was still calm which caused Jinzo to lightly chuckle this time "**I must commend you for your bravery, my sacrifice! You're in the middle of Shadow Duel and yet your not even showing the slightest bit of fear!**"

"This isn't my first Shadow Duel." Konami said solemnly "Besides, this is nothing compared to the real Shadow Duels I've witness back when I was child, so don't make me laugh!"

"**Hmph! You say that but I bet deep down inside you're just scared!**" Jinzo said positively believing his "prey" was just making up stories

"That's a bet only fitting for sucker like you!" Konami replied

"**You impudent little...**" Jinzo said in anger

"This might scare some of the students in this school but it ain't scaring me."

"**Fine. Just draw your card and continue your turn!**"

"Sure! My turn. Draw!" Konami said as he drew his card "I play the Spell card Cup of Ace! When this card activated, either one of us can draw 2 cards depending on our luck. If its Heads then I get to draw 2 cards, but if its Tails then you draw instead."

"**I see****...**" Jinzo said calmly "**Either one doesn't make a difference to you doesn't it?**"

"That's right!" Konami said as he grabbed the coin and started playing with it "Even if I didn't get to draw more than 1 card this turn, the amount of cards you'll draw will increase Silent Magician's ATK points by 1000!"

"**Which will make my ATK points 2500!**" Silent Magician said cheerfully "**Konami-sama! You're so smart and cool!**"

"I'm glad you feel that." Konami said before he flipped the coin into the air as it was slowly falling down to the ground revealing which side is on top

It was Tails

"Alright, Jinzo. Go ahead and draw your cards!" Konami said as Jinzo acquired the top cards of deck

A swirl of light covered Silent Magician once again as she became taller and more feminine

Silent Magician LV4 (2500/1000)

"**EH?**" Silent Magician said for some reason

"What's wrong?" Konami asked both surprised and curious. Not only did her body change but her voice as well, although it was just a little

"**Not only did my body grow but...**" Silent Magician trailed off while grabbing her chest as they made a squish sound "**M****y breasts grew as well..**" She said with embarrassment

Konami ignored her comment "I summon Magician's Valkyria in Attack position!"

The Dark Magician Girl-like monster as she let out a battle cry and spun her scepter around before striking a pose

Magician's Valkyria -LV4- (1600/1800)

"Now, my magicians, attack him directly!" Konami said as he swung his arm while his monsters charged at Jinzo

"**I activate the Trap card Negate Attack! When my opponent attacks, I can negate that attack and end your Battle phase!**" Jinzo said as the females were blown back to the battle positions

"I set a card facedown end my turn. Now I'll use your Ectoplasmer to tribute my Magician's Valkyria!" Konami said calmly as the Spellcaster turned into a spirit and went straight towards Jinzo as the evil spirit fell to his knee

**Konami - 3200 **

** Jinzo - 1600 **

"**You may be in the lead for now, but that'll soon** **change!**" Jinzo replied "**My turn! Draw!**"

A swirl of light came to Silent Magician again as she started to look more appealing and a little confident

Silent Magician LV4 (3000/1000)

Jinzo grunted "**3000 points...**" He said angrily "**No matter! ****Revive yourself! Malice Doll of Demise!**" The wicked doll returned to the field once more letting out a dark chuckle

Malice Doll of Demise -LV4- (1600/1700)

"**HEY! That's no fair!**" Silent Magician protested "**Why is that card back on the field again?**"

"Because of its special ability!" Konami explained "Whenever it is sent to the Graveyard by an Continuous Spell card, it'll come back to the field during the Standby Phase."

"**Correct!**" Jinzo replied "**Next, I'll activate the Spell card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards!**" The cards appeared in front of Jinzo as he let out a dark chuckle that caught Konami and his magician off-guard

"What are you so happy about?" Konami asked curiously

"**You're about to find** **out!**" Jinzo said delighted "**Now, I'll tribute Malice Doll of Demise to summon Jinzo in Attack mode!**"

Static electricity came to the field once again as Jinzo holographic body disappeared into the light and then reappeared on his side of the field while laughing sinisterly at his arrival

Jinzo -LV6- (2400/1500)

"**He revived himself...**" Silent Magician said cautiously

"Not exactly. I haven't been sacrificed." Konami said solemnly

"**That's right!**" Jinzo confirmed "**Once I beat you in this duel, my resurrection will be** **complete!**"

"Take your best shot!" Konami replied

"**I will!**" Jinzo replied "**I activate the Spell card Amplifier! This card can only be equipped to "Jinzo" and when it does, I can only negate my opponent's Trap cards from activating, next I equipped myself with Mist Body to prevent me from being destroyed in battle, and finally United We Stand!**"

"**That's a lot of equipped cards...**" Silent Magician said with wide eyes "**But what does United We Stand do?**"

"It increases the ATK and DEF points of any monster equipped to it by 800 points for every monster they have on the field" Konami informed

"**Then that means his ATK points will be...**" Silent Magician trailed off worriedly but showing a small amount of fear as she calculated the math in her head

"**...4000!**" Jinzo said in a delighted manner as he felt great power flowing into him and seemed for battle

Jinzo -LV6- (4000/3100)

"**Now, I use myself to attack your Silent** **Magician!**" Jinzo said as he was charging energy on the palm of his hand before firing it at her "**Cyber Energy Shock!**"

"Guess again!" Konami said confidently "I activate my 2 facedown cards!"

"**Did you forget that Trap cards cannot be activated while I'm on the field?**"

"Who said they were Trap cards?" Konami asked with a cunning smile

"**What?!**" Jinzo asked incredulously

Konami's facedown were 2 Rush Recklessly cards

"**Quick-play Spell cards?!**" Jinzo asked

"Yeah!" Konami replied "And with these 2 cards, Silent Magician will gain 700 ATK points for each of them this turn, making her stronger enough to withstand your attack!"

Silent Magician felt power following into her body as she prepared herself from Jinzo's assault

Silent Magician LV4 (4400/1000)

"Now, Silent Magician! Redirect the blast right back at him, with Magical Scepter Blast!" Konami shouted

The female magician fired a blast at Jinzo, which was struggling against each other until Silent Magician came out victorious in the outcome and caused a huge explosion as a result

**Konami - 3200**

**Jinzo - 1600**

"**Hey! How come you haven't lost any Life Points?!**" She asked in what she believed to be righteous anger

Jinzo was chuckling darkly at the female magician before explaining "**Because** **of my Trap card Spirit Barrier! As long as I have a monster on my side of the field, any Battle Damage I take becomes 0.**"

Silent Magician grunted at his explanation

"**I thought I was overreacting when I used my Mist Body, but I guess not.**" Jinzo said slightly relived "**I end my turn and I activate my Ectoplasmer!**"

Malice Doll turned into demonic soul went straight towards Konami and thorough his body as it was becoming a little more hollow than before

**Konami - 2400**

**Jinzo - 1600 **

"**Konami-sama!**" Silent Magician said worriedly

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Konami assured "My turn! Draw! I play the Spell card Hinotama! When this card is activated I can inflict 500 pints damage to my opponent! Since I can't harm you in battle that doesn't mean I can't inflict any on you with the help of card effects."

Fireballs started to fall from the sky at an incredible speed as came smashing down on Jinzo

"**G-Graaaghh!**"

**Konami - 2400**

**Jinzo - 1100**

Jinzo lighty chuckled at Konami's effort "**Not bad, my sacrifice. But it'll take more than that to defeat me!**"

"You're right about that, but I'm going to end this duel!" Konami said confidently

"**Excuse me?**" Jinzo asked somewhat curious

"You heard me, you defective product! I'm going to end this duel, right here right now!" Konami said without any doubt in his voice play Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card your side of the field!"

Jinzo gasped "_If he destroys my Amplifier, then I'll..." _

"I choose your Spirit Barrier Trap card!" Konami declared which surprised both Jinzo and Silent Magician as the card destroyed by the typhoon

"**Konami-sama? Why?**" Silent Magician asked while looking at her owner in disbelief

Jinzo laughed uncontrollably at Konami's decision "**Foolish mortal! You could've ended this duel if you destroyed my Amplifier instead of my Spirit Barrier because if you had, I would've been sent away from this world!**"

"I already knew that.." Konami said solemnly which shocked them even more

"**You** **knew?!**" Silent Magician asked in shock "**Then how come yo-**"

"Because I made an oath to take on and accept any challenge that comes my way." Konami explained "If I am to prove myself that I am just as good or better duelist than Yugi, I have to beat all of my opponent's fair and square even if they are villains."

"**Konami-sama...**" Silent Magician whispered to herself

"Anyway, on with the duel! I activate Pot of Greed, so now I'll draw 2 cards from my deck!" Konami said as he drew his cards "Next, I'll activate my another Spell card called Graceful Charity! This lets me draw 3 cards but discard 2 of them to the graveyard!" Konami drew his cards yet again but discard the 2 cards he didn't need

"**Is this your attempt to defeat me? By drawing cards?**" Jinzo asked

"I never said I was done yet, did I?" Konami asked "Now I activate Magical Stone Excavation! By sending 2 cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can bring a Spell card back to my hand and I choose Mystical Space Typhoon!" Konami send his cards away to reclaim his Quick-play card

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon again to destroy your United We Stand!" Konami said calmly as the typhoon destroyed the equipped card

"Now you drop to your original 2400 ATK points." Konami said as Jinzo points dropped by to his original points

"Finally I activate Card Destruction! By sending every card in our hand to the Graveyard, both players draw the same amount of cards that were discarded by this effect!"

"**B-But that means...!**" Jinzo said in shock

"Yes, my Silent Magician will have to destroy you and LP!" Konami said as he discarded his entire hand and was about to draw the same amount from his deck

When Jinzo drew his card, Silent Magician seemed like she was about to be covered in her entirety by the swirling light underneath her feet

Silent Magician LV4 (3500/1000)

"**I feel strange...**" She said as the swirling light from her feet consumed her while it made a magical tornado

"**W-What's going on?**" Jinzo asked cautiously

"My once silent heart now roars forth with courage! The power of my silence will burn away the dark! Come forth, Silent Magician LV8!"

The female magician came out of the swirling light as she spun around revealing herself to be more feminine and confidence than ever before while spinning her small scepter elegantly. She had a gorgeous body with D-size breasts, along with a beautiful face that had power in her eyes as she put her feet on the ground gracefully as she stared at her enemy

Silent Magician LV8 (3500/1000)

"**3500?!**" Jinzo asked in shock

"**Who's the sniveling coward now?**" Silent Magician asked solemnly which really shocked Konami from hearing her voice. When she was LV4, her voice was so weak and timid but now at LV8 she sounds very powerful and confident

"Silent Magician! End this now with Celestial Magic Blast!" Konami said as he swung and pointed his arm at Jinzo

"**Yes Master!**" She said solemnly as she was emitting energy from her body and transferring it to her scepter

"**W-Who are** **you...?**" Jinzo asked

"What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves dueling and adventures! I'm Red Hat Konami!"

"**Red Hat Konami... your face... your form... I will remember.**" Jinzo said slowly as Silent Magician was almost done charging her attack "**Your death... I will make certain that** **you...**"

Silent Magician was done charging but didn't fire it yet

**WILL DIE!**" Jinzo shouted angrily before Silent Magician fired her blast the was coming at him with great force

"**GRAAAAGH!**" Jinzo said as he vanished with the blast as it burned him to pieces

**Konami - 2400**

**Jinzo - 0**

Silent Magician then reverted back to her old self again. She kept turning around before looking at her master and opening her mouth to speak

"**Huh? Konami-sama, what are we doing** **here?**" She asked curiously

"You don't remember anything?" Konami asked incredulously

She tilled her head confused-like with a question mark coming out of her head "**Remember what?**" She asked curiously

"Never mind." Konami said innocently as he walked back to his dorm to get some sleep

"**Konami-sama?**"

Konami yawned while having one of his hands slightly covering his mouth as he kept walking "Come on, Silent Magician. Let's go!" He said tiredly

"**Konami-sama! Wait!**" She pleaded while going after him "**Don't leave me here alone in this scary place!**"

As the two went back to Konami's dorm, four shadowy figures from the distance behind Konami's direction watched his duel with Jinzo from afar and one of them was Dark Magician Girl

Dark Magician Girl giggled "**He truly has grown into a fine young duelist since the last time we saw him, hasn't he?**" She asked happily while looking at the person next to her

"**Indeed.**" A male with familiar voice said solemnly as he watched Konami walking away "**But I fear that he is not ready for the horrors that awaits him in this** **academy.**"

"**Aren't you being paranoid?**" Another male asked from the far left while looking at his comrade curiously "**He seems more than strong enough to handle the dangers around this place to me.**"

"**Hmph! Of course he would to an untrained buffoon like** **you!**" The third male taunted but also sounded familiar

"**What'd you say?!**" The second male snarled while staring at the third intently

"**Can you two please not do this right now?**" The first male asked with a sweatdrop

"**He's right, you two!**" Dark Magician Girl said in a serious manner "**As good as Konami may be, I truly think he's not ready to go up against the challenges that await without our aid.**"

"**I still think your being paranoid about him needing our help.**" The second male said positively

"**If Konami were to duel the wielders of the E-Heroes and the Cyber Dragons, then he might come out victorious since he already knows pretty much everything about them but against any cards unfamiliar to him without some cards with equal strength to stand up to them, then there is no doubt in my mind that he will lose and be** **killed.**" The first male replied to his friend

The second male deadpanned when he heard his friend explain himself "**When you put like that, you got me there. The only people who Konami never got a victory out of even after studying their decks are 3 legendary duelists and that "Orange Hat" Kazuki guy.**"

"**Well, there you have it! He needs our help to insure his survival!**" The third male shouted "**Besides, we promised him that we would be in his deck when he grows both as a duelist and a** **person.**"

"**It would seem like he has from what I've witness of him so far.**" Dark Magician Girl said joyfully "**Anyway, you three will help him along with me, right? Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos?**"

"**Of course!**" The mighty trio said proudly and confidently to her and looked at Konami "**In the name of Atlantis! We will aid you in your time of need, Red Hat Konami!**"

Like a certain duelist said things in Duel Academy has gotten a lot more interesting around here

* * *

**TO BE CONTINIUED... **

**For those who are wondering; the answer is yes, like Critias and Hermos, Eye of Timaeus and Legend of Heart will stay true to the effect of the anime but I'll let you guys decide if you want Amulet Dragon and Legendary Knight Timaeus to keep their official effects in this story or the anime, but DMG The Dragon Knight will keep her official effect. I'm also going to make some fusion cards of my own for these cards. I have some of the cards done already, but I don't want to give the link because if I did that then I'm giving away what kind of monsters I intend to give Konami in future chapters of my story. I like to keep things more exciting and interesting that way. I hope you all understand and leave your thoughts on this chapter! **


	6. Red vs Blue

**Hey everyone! Remember when I said I an original chapter in mind? Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it and leave your thoughts on this chapter and on how you would've thought of it, if it was the actual second chapter. This time I'm going to show the amount of cards both players have in their hands by having an x next to their LP. The x represents the amount of cards each player is holding in their hands, that why we all know how cards they are have in their hands.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked the chants, but I didn't create them. When you asked me adding the synchro monsters; are you asking me will they be in this story or as fusion materials for Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus? (I know Critias fuses with Trap cards first) Because I already informed everyone from the beginning that I was going to be putting in synchro monsters but not right now. I don't have a problem with repeating myself; I'm just curious is all. As for Jinzo's rematch with Konami, you'll have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen to him. Also there are two chants that were created by me in the second duel.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan 37: You're going to love it even more as the series goes on. I promise you. **

**CrismonHersey: I'm glad you love my work, dude. It really means a lot. **

* * *

**\- Chapter 6 -**

** Red vs Blue**

* * *

After the test exams was over and done with, a lot of the students made accusations about Konami cheating during the test but the teachers confirmed to every student that Konami didn't cheat at all. The surveillance of the security monitor showed not a single person other than the teachers and guards has entered the room were the answer sheets were kept; because of this, some of the students had the decency to apologize to Konami while others especially Judai, Asuka, and his friends knew he wouldn't do anything like that. Which surprised Konami because he had no idea he made that much of a good impression on them in such a short time. Not only that, Konami has become very popular among his classmates, along with his fellow red companions who wanted ask to Konami for some dueling advices since he is such a smart person. Daichi, on the other hand couldn't help but feel greatly fascinated and curious of Konami's intelligence. Including on how and where he came to posses such knowledge in the first place even though he hadn't asked him yet. He also knew Daichi was getting suspicious of him before revealing he wasn't a cheater and knew that would pose a serious problem for him, especially if he keeps being secretive towards some people even though Konami is suppose to be keeping a low profile after what happened in Domino City.

Konami does trust them but not completely yet because of his paranoia of being betrayed like he always been until he met Yugi, Anzu, Kazuki, and the others especially "her" when he was a kid. They made him the person he is today and is truly grateful to have them in his life, along having complete trust in every last one of them, just like how he trusts his Duel Spirits. In order for them to gain Konami's complete trust, they had to be patient but luckily for Konami only Daichi and some random students were the only ones that found him suspicious at the time.

Konami didn't like the fact that he was already popular nor being bothered by others, who he didn't feel like getting involved with but then again, he did realize he brought this on himself after how quickly he finished the test. If Earu hadn't reminded him of the shipment of rare cards, then his excitement wouldn't have gotten the better of him, he did say he will make an effort to befriend some of the people in this academy to Principal Samejima. Even though, Konami doesn't try to befriend any of his classmates expect Judai and the others. After explaining to Asuka and Sho about the existence of Duel Spirits, they found it a bit humorous at first but Konami and Judai had them convinced to the core later on. During one of Konami's alone times, he had a serious face as he was deep in thought revealing why he felt that way while witnessing certain actions from people he didn't take kindly to.

Flashback

"Get out of my way! You crappy Osiris Red!" An Obelisk Blue said arrogantly as he brushed pass an Osiris Red student as the kid grunted in pain from the fall

"Did a lowly dropout such as yourself think could ever hope to stand your ground against me?" An Obelisk student asked sarcastically as he watched some Osiris Red student fall to his knees in defeat with a sad face "Don't make me laugh!" He said in a demeaning tone

"What's this?" An Obelisk Blue with some of his friends asked in the hallway with some Slifer students in their way "A peer of inferior duelist standing in the way of us, elites? Move aside, you worthless hicks!" He said as if he was talking to a dog

The red students frowned before compiling to the student's demands

"Hmph! I guess some of you red maggots know your place before us, elites after all." The Obelisk said smugly as he and his pals laughed while walking past the Slifers.

Konami's eyes narrowed underneath his hat as he was done remembering "_Those arrogant punks..." _He thought to himself darkly

Guardian Eatos, Silent Magician, and Earu appeared by Konami's side

"**Their behavior sure is** **detestable.**" Eatos said with her arms folded

"**I know they are top-notch duelists, but that doesn't give them the right to go around treating people like** **that!**" Earu shouted

Silent Magician nodded "**Yeah! Someone should teach those jokers a lesson they will never forget.**" She said positively

"_Of all the nerve...! Now I can see why some of the fellow red students came asking me for some advice on how to improve their dueling skills. Someone needs to teach those goons a lesson they will never forget!_" Konami thought to himself angrily

"Why, this is a surprise." An Obelisk Blue student said somewhat startled as he walked towards Konami's direction "I must admit, I thought Asuka, Fubuki, and I were the only students who would spend our time here at the Lighthouse."

"_It seems he can't see Duel Spirits either..." _Konami thought to himself before saying anything

"**Konami-sama, do you know this person?**" Silent Magician asked which caused Eatos to karate chop her on the head

"**OOOWWW! What was that for Eatos-san?**" Silent Magician asked sadly while looking at her with small tears in her eyes as she put her hands on her head

Eatos put her hands on her hips before explaining herself "**You fool! We never speak to Master when he is in the presence of others, unless they can also see us or it is of the utmost importance! ****Are you trying to make him look like some kind of nut?**"

"**What about Kuriboh?**" Silent Magician asked while her hand was on her hand

"**He informed me that he was too happy from seeing another Duel Spirit for him to hang out with and assured me, it will never happen again.**" She replied with certainty

Konami raised a brow curiously at the upperclassmen "You know Asuka?"

"Indeed. We've known each other for a long time." He replied casually "I take you must know her as well."

"I do." Konami replied simply "She is a pretty well-mannered person compared to some of the other Obelisk Blue students."

The student frowned for a moment before replying "I assure you, I'm nothing like those students, who go around acting like everyone is beneath me. I'm the type of person, who believes in respecting each other."

Konami's eyes widened just a little at his words "Really?" He asked slightly intrigued in Engrish but didn't smile

The student nodded "Yes, but would you like to tell me what is bothering you? You seem troubled."

"I'm just upset with some of the blue students behavior towards the lower students, but may I ask who this "Fubuki" person is?" Konami asked politely

"He is my best friend and Asuka's missing brother." He replied "We don't know where he is but I hope he is safe."

"_She doesn't have to worry about her brother. I'm sure he has his reasons._" Konami thought to himself solemnly

The student closed his eyes and spoke "I have a brother the same age as Asuka and sometimes I get a little overprotective. I guess Fubuki had problems of his own as well."

"I guess being an older sibling isn't easy." Konami replied without a grin

"It's not but do you have a solution to deal with your dilemma?"

"I think I found a solution to my problem with those arrogant blue students."

"What kind of solution do you have in mind, if I my ask?"

Konami put his hand on his head "I hate going back to my old habits but to really put a serious blow to their arrogant pride, I got to show them who's boss by beating their best man in public. When they see a student of the lowest dorm beat the best duelist of the highest dorm, their Obelisk pride will be so crushed that they will never shoot their mouth off again."

"You want to challenge the top duelist in Duel Academy to a duel in front of the Blue dorm?" He asked as he looked to him in shock

"Of course I do." Konami said simply as he also looked at the older student without a smirk

The two continued to look at each other before the student opened his mouth to speak

The student smiled "Hmm... You've got guts."

"Thanks." Konami said plainly without smiling

"But I'm afraid it takes more than guts to be an expert duelist." He warned but in a helpful manner

"Indeed, but I that won't stop me from wanting to duel the best duelist of Obelisk Blue and give those crappy students the humiliation of the lifetime." Konami replied

The student sweatdropped with a frown "I wasn't aware that you have such a cruel and sadistic mind."

"I use to but I've changed. Anyway, what do you think about my idea?" Konami said nonchantly without a grin

"It's not a bad idea but it doesn't sound respectful." He commented politely

Konami frowned and he knew this person is right "If he is a nice guy then I'll be respectful but if he's stuck-up jerk then we'll see how that goes."

"I see..." The student said solemnly "So, do you know where to find this top duelist?"

Konami shrugged "He can't be hard to find, besides he should still be at his dorm by now." He said without smiling and then ran towards the blue dorm "Anyway, it was nice talking with you! I'll be sure to ask for your name next time we met!" He said loud enough for the student to hear but didn't smile

As Konami was no longer seen, the student lightly chuckled with a smile "We'll meet a lot sooner than you think."

Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue dorm

"What are you doing here, Osiris Red?" An Obelisk Blue asked in a sneering tone "We got better things to do than to waste our time on a bum, who lives in a dorm filled with rejects!"

"Besides, I got half-mind to give you a beating for putting the moves on the Queen of Obelisk Blues, Asuka Tenjoiun back in the cafeteria!" A second Obelisk said angrily

"_Are they are still angry about that?_" Konami thought to himself with a sweatdrop

"Likewise, I also have better things to do than waste my time with a bunch of losers like you." Konami replied calmly

The second Obelisk bristled at Konami's words "Oh yeah? Care to tell us what that is Slifer?!"

"Simple. I want to duel against the top duelist in this academy, bring out your best man so I can beat him in front of the entire blue dorm." Konami said confidently

The two Obelisk males looked at Konami like he was crazy for a moment before bursting out laughing at him

"You think you can beat the infamous Kaiser Ryou?!" The first Obelisk asked while trying to wipe a tear from his eye "I think that little victory with one of those lowly red companions on our Test Exam has gotten to your head! You're a few years to early to take him on, freshman!"

"Yeah!" The second Obelisk said before he could chuckle again "As much as I like to see the Kaiser crush you in a instant, I'd advice you to know how to pick your fights before making a fool out of yourself! Tell what, since we find you so amusing, we'll pretend this whole "I'll beat the Kaiser" thing never happened as long as you leave quietly. What do you say?"

"I say, I will duel the Kaiser whether you like or not. Now go get him." Konami said somewhat irritated

The second Obelisk narrowed his eyes "Look, kid! We don't know where he is and even if we did, you would be a complete waste of his time, just like you are to ours. Now, beat it!"

Konami folded his arms "I'm not going anywhere..." He said firmly as he stared hard at them

"You don't know your rightful place do you?" The first Obelisk said angrily as he walked towards Konami to grab him "Why don't you just-" Konami grabbed his hand before he could touch him and then threw the student hard to the ground

"Gaaaaah!" The Obelisk said as small amount of dust came from the ground as he moved around in agony while Konami just simply stared at him

"Hey!" The another Obelisk said angrily as he approached Konami "Just what do you think your-" He stopped in his tracks as Konami's eyes became like that of a hawk that was eying its prey

"I said... I'm not going anywhere, didn't I?" He asked in a low voice

"_Wh-What the hell is up with this guy?_" The student thought to himself fearfully

"Is there a problem here?" An older Obelisk asked as he walked to the scene casually

Konami's gaze immediately soften when he saw the student "Oh, hey there." Konami said without smiling

"This kid here wants to challenge you to a duel, Kaiser!" The Obelisk student informed to Ryou while at him and pointing at Konami, which caused the Slifer to widen his eyes

"T-The Emperor of Duel Academy..." The another Obelisk said weakly as he was about to get up

"You're the top student in this place?" Konami asked

"That's right, I am Ryou Marufuji, the Kaiser of the Obelisk Blues." Ryou informed

"Why didn't tell me that when you and I were in the Harbor?" Konami asked but wasn't mad or annoyed

Ryou lightly smiled before replying "You didn't ask."

"Touché." Konami replied but didn't smile

"But are you sure you want to do this?" Ryo asked

"Yes." Konami said simply but still didn't smile

"You're not going to duel this loser, are you Kaiser?" The another Obelisk asked as he got up and stared hard at Konami, who was paying him no mind

"Of course, by the way, what's your name?" Ryou asked

"This is that new transfer student named Konami." The first Obelisk said as Ryou widen his eyes

"So, this is the new student I heard so much about?" Ryou asked surprised, which Konami nodded in response

"Indeed, but why do they call you the "Kaiser" anyway?" Konami asked curiously

"You want to know why they call me the "Kaiser"?" Ryou asked with his eyes closed before opening them and making a smile "Try dueling against me and then you'll understand."

-GX-

When Konami and Ryou were getting ready for their duel in front of the Obelisk Blue boys dorm where a group of Obelisk students came to watch, some of the male students were eager to see the Kaiser's victory by watching Konami crawl on the ground in defeat from Ryou's formidable power while the others were talking among themselves talking to each other as they stared at the two duelists. A random Obelisk walked to the scene with curiosity.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked curiously to an Obelisk

"Look over there!" He said as he pointed at Konami and Ryou

The blue student widen his eyes "Wait, is the Kaiser about to duel..? I wonder who he's opponent is..." He asked curiously as Ryou's Duel Disk has been set in motion

"It's that upstart kid with the red hat over there." A different Obelisk with glasses said as he looked at Konami

"Wait a second, I think I know this guy..." The random Obelisk said knowingly

"Yeah, it's that new guy Konami Kotou, he's from Domino City; the same place where the legendary Duel King once lived..." The another Obelisk informed

"Tsk! I don't care where he is from! He's going to get creamed if he messes with the Kaiser!" A different Obelisk with wild green hair said arrogantly as Konami's Duel Disk was also set in motion as well

"Are you ready?" Ryou asked

"Of course." Konami replied casually but didn't smile

**DUEL! **

**Ryou - 8000 LP x5**

**Konami - 8000 LP x5 **

"Who gets to go first?" Konami asked

"It makes no difference to me." Ryou stated calmly

"Yeah, we know your going to lose this duel anyway, ya lousy Slifer!" Some Obelisk said arrogantly

Konami ignored the foolishness and began the duel by announcing his turn "My turn, draw!" He said as he drew his card

**TURN 1 - KONAMI x6**

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in Attack in Attack mode!"

An egg materialized onto the field as the top half cracked open and revealed a small childish version of Red Eyes letting out a small cry

Red-Eyes B. Chick -LV3- (800/500)

"A baby version of Red Eyes?" The random Obelisk asked curiously

"But it only has 800 ATK points?" The Obelisk with glasses stated "So, why would he put it in ATK mode?"

"Now, I'll use Red Eyes Black Chick's special effect! By tributing this card from my side of the Field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a certain Dragon monster from my hand!" Konami informed but didn't smile

"A certain Dragon monster?" The random Obelisk asked curiously

"I-It couldn't be!" An Obelisk asked in shock and realized what Konami was about to summon

The small creature dematerialized in a small flash of light before it let out another cry while leaving the Field as Konami was about to begin his chant

"It is here where the true soul of the underdog reveals itself! Behold the results as its persistence as it struggles to past the test of time! Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Konami said as he revealed the card to everyone before slamming it onto his Duel Disk

"Red Eyes..." Ryou said with widen eyes but trailed off

"Black Dragon?" A few Obelisks finished as they widened their eyes in shock at the name

A green light came to the Field as the ferocious black dragon with crimson red eyes emerged from it while letting out a vicious roar

Red-Eyes Black Dragon -LV7- (2400/2000)

"Red Eyes... Black Dragon?" Junko and Momoe asked in unison and disbelief as they stared at the dragon

"Where did this kid get a card that rare?" An Obelisk asked in shock but his eyes were narrowed

"I know..." An Obelisk with gray hair said curiously "I've only seen a small amount of duelists in the Pro Leagues, who have that card in their possession. Even though it's not as rare as Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl but it's still a difficult card to obtain."

"Next, I'll play the Spell card; Infernal Fire Blast! When I activated this card my opponent takes effect damage equal to Red Eyes Black Dragon's ATK points but it cannot attack this turn!" Konami explained as he showed the card "Attack, Red Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!"

The black dragon opened its mouth as a purplish fireball was generating and went straight towards Ryou. The blast caused an explosion and made the bystanders cover themselves from it as the smoke dissolved while revealing a Ryou, who didn't feel anything from Red-Eyes' assault.

**Ryou - 5600 LP x5 **

**Konami - 8000 LP x3**

"I set a card and end my turn." Konami said simply

"You managed to use a combo with Red Eyes on your very first turn." Ryou replied casually "I guess the rumors about you are true, after all."

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from the best duelist this academy has to offer." Konami replied politely but didn't smile

"Did you guys see that?" An Obelisk asked incredulously as he looked at a student standing next to him while all of them were talking among themselves

"I can't believe this Slifer was able to get the first blood!"

"This guy was able to inflict massive damage to the Kaiser on his first turn!" Another Obelisk said in shock

"Pssh! The Kaiser will pull this around in no time, just you wait!" The green hair Obelisk said smugly

"My turn. Draw." Ryou said calmly as he drew his card

**TURN 2 - RYOU x6**

"_Now, let's see what the Kaiser is made of._" Konami thought to himself eagerly with a smile on his face

"Since you control a monster while I have none on the field, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon in Attack mode!"

The mechanical dragon appeared on the field as it let out a strong roar and caused Konami to widen his eyes in shock at the creature

"_Cyber Dragon?!_" Konami thought to himself in complete shock "_What is he doing in Ryou's deck? Shouldn't he be in Shou's deck? Wait a minute... did he say his name was Ryou Marufuji? Does that mean his Shou's brother or something?_"

"Next I activate the Spell card; Lighting Vortex! By sending 1 card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field and I choose discard my Proto Cyber Dragon."

Konami's face remained calm, cool, and collected like it always had when Ryou finished explaining the effect of his card.

"Now destroy Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Ryou ordered as the clouds became dark while charging and firing its lighting straight towards Red-Eyes and blew it away. The dragon's body dissolved into dust as it let out a small shriek

"Red Eyes..." Konami whispered to himself

"Now I'll tribute my Cyber Dragon to summon a monster from my hand!" Ryou said as his dragon vanished from the field and turned into a pink sparking ball of energy trying to manifest itself into a physical form

"See through my enemies trickery and break all the lies! Make it impossible for them to rely on their cunning deception in the face of your presence! Tribute Summon! Appear before me, Jinzo!"

The mechanical being that Konami faced last night appeared to the field with his arms folded

Jinzo-LV6- (2400/1600)

"That monster..." Konami said knowingly with a little disgust and caution

"I take you know what this monster can do, but unfortunately I have to explain it to our audiences, while this card is on the field all Trap cards are useless." Ryou explained calmly

"Awesome!"

"Great! Now the Kaiser doesn't have to worry about his face down card!"

"_Thanks for telling us, we never knew that._" Konami thought to himself sarcastically as possible

"Attack him, Jinzo! Psychic Energy Shock!" Ryou said powerfully as the machine fired its energy blast at Konami, who also took the blast like it was nothing

**Ryou - 5600 x2**

**Konami - 5600 x3**

The Obelisk Blues cheered in delight as they saw the Kaiser even things out with Konami in just a single turn

"He made a comeback!"

"_This guy really knows how to state the obvious._" Konami thought to himself with disappointment

"As expected of Kaiser Ryou!"

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Ryo said solemnly

"_Not bad._" Konami thought to himself but didn't smile "_Although, it's going to take more than that to take me down."_

"My turn, draw!" Konami said as he drew his card "_I'll worry about if those two are related for some other time but right now, I have to concentrate on this duel._" Konami thought to himself

**TURN 3 - KONAMI x4**

"I activate the Spell card; Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards from my deck!" Konami explained as he drew his two cards

"Next, I'll play the Equip Spell card; Snatch Steal! When this card is activated, I can seize control of 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field! The only downside is as long as the controlled is on my side of the field during my opponent's Standby Phase, they gain 1000 LP!" Konami explained without having to raise his voice

"Oh no!"

"T-That means..."

"The Kaiser will be completely defenseless!"

Jinzo left Ryo's side as it came and stood to Konami's side of the field as if he was Jinzo's real owner

"Now, I'll also sacrifice your Jinzo to tribute summon a monster from my hand!" Konami said as Jinzo dematerialized while Konami was about to begin his chant

"The demon that dwells within the darkness, I call upon you to vanish all in my way! Tribute Summon! Come on out, Summoned Skull!"

The dark fiend appeared on the field while its body was covered in dark static and let out a vicious roar as the electricity was emitting from its very being

Summoned Skull-LV6- (2500/1200)

"2500 ATK points...?" An Obelisk asked slightly concerned

"Next I activate my Trap card; Call of the Haunted! When this card is activated I can bring back 1 monster from my Graveyard to Attack position and I choose my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Konami explained before pointing his finger in the air "Be revived! Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The black dragon with crimson red eyes returned to the field once more as the all the Obelisk Blues except Ryo gasped in disbelief

"Since Jinzo is no longer on the on the field then nothing is stopping us from using Trap cards." Konami informed but didn't smile

"I had a feeling you going to pull something like that, but unfortunately, I have a Trap card of my own called Threating Roar!" Ryou revealed as the picture showed a beast roaring at the other "When this card is activated before the Battle Phase begins, my opponent cannot attack this turn!" He explained casually

An intimidating roar came from the card as it shook the area and made Konami's monsters were too afraid to carry out their assault

"I end my turn." Konami said plainly

"I must admit your doing a lot better than I expected but I hope you don't let it go to your head." Ryo warned in a friendly tone before drawing his card "My turn, draw!"

**TURN 4 - RYO x3**

"I activate the Spell card; Pot of Greed! Since we all know what it does, I won't bother to explain." Ryou said as he drew his cards from his deck and saw his cards, they were good but didn't have his Photon Generator Unit to end this duel with his combination

"I activate the Spell card; Polymerization! I fuse my two Cyber Dragons to form one of my strongest monsters!" Ryou explained as his two Cyber Dragons went into a vortex trying to create a new being

"Powers of two light fuse into one, show them the form of a dragon's wrath! Fusion Summon! Vaporize my enemy! Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The twin-headed mechanical dragon let out a powerful roar as it emitting static electricity from the field

Cyber Twin Dragon -LV8- (2800/2100)

"Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with Evolution Twin Burst!" Ryou said as his monster fired its blast straight towards his target

**Ryou - 5600 LP x2 **

**Konami - 5200 LP x2 **

"Also my Cyber Twin Dragon can attack a second time during each Battle Phase! Now, Cyber Twin Dragon destroy his Summoned Skull! Evolution Twin Burst!" Ryou explained before his Cyber Twin Dragon eliminated Konami's monster

**Ryou - 5600 LP x2 **

**Konami - 4900 LP x2**

"Next, I'll use the Quick-play Spell card; De-Fusion! When this card is activated, I can return 1 Fusion monster from the field back to its owner's Extra Deck to Special Summon the monsters used to form it as long as those monsters in the Graveyard!" Ryou explained "Return to me, my Cyber Dragons!"

The twin-headed dragon split in half and broke apart. It separated back into the same monsters that were used to form it

"Now, my Cyber Dragons! Attack him with Evolution Burst!" Ryou commanded as the monsters fired energy wave from their mouths at Konami's direction, who didn't bother to block himself from the attack nor showed any signs of fear, doubt, and concern at the amount of LP he lost from Ryou.

**Ryou - 5600 LP x1 **

**Konami - 700 x2 **

The Obelisk cheered even louder when they saw Konami's Life Points drop

"Way to go, Kaiser!"

"What a moron! Thinking he could take down the Kaiser!"

"Know your place, Slifer slacker!"

"Not so tough now, aren't you? You cockily little punk! "

"Silence!" Ryou said loudly which caused the blue students to stop their insults, shake in fright at tone, and looked at him with widen eyes "I will not tolerate anyone treating their fellow classmates so shamefully."

"_This guy is alright in my book._" Konami thought himself but didn't smile

"You're a good man, Ryou Marufuji, but I'm going to give up." Konami said kindly but didn't smile

Ryou smiled "I like your spirit Konami. Let's see how you get yourself out of this ordeal."

"Yes, we will! My turn, draw!" Konami replied without smiling as he drew his card

**TURN 5 - KONAMI x3**

"_The Cyber Dragons have been a problem for me when I was with the gang back as a child but now that I know everything about them after all of my duels against Kazuki, they no longer posse a threat to me..._" Konami thought to himself "_Ryou knows what he's doing but if this was Kazuki, then I would've lost this duel by now with Photon Generator Unit to summon Cyber Laser Dragon. Since Ryou isn't Kazuki, I have a pretty good chance at winning this_ duel."

"I set 3 cards face down and end my turn." Konami said simply

"_Either those face down cards might make a difference or this is the end for him." _Ryou thought to himself cautiously before drawing his card "My turn, draw!"

**TURN 6 - RYOU x2**

"Do you think those cards of his might make a difference?" An Obelisk asked another as he stared at Konami's cards

"If the Kaiser has Heavy Storm or Giant Trunade then it won't matter."

"Cyber Dragon! Finish him off! Evolution Burst!" Ryou said as his Cyber Dragon fired it's blast at Konami

"I activate my Trap card; Waboku! When this card is activated I take no battle damage this turn." Konami explained

"You are quite a persistent duelist." Ryou said slightly surprised "I summon Cyber Phoenix in Attack mode!"

The cybernetic bird materialized on the field as let out a cry on the battlefield

Cyber Phoenix -LV4- (1200/1600)

"I end my turn."

A green haired Obelisk snapped his fingers before opening his mouth to speak "If only that card was Heavy Storm!"

"Or at least a Giant Trunade."

"My turn, draw!" Konami said casually and looked at his card

**TURN 7 - KONAMI x3**

"I activate my 2 Trap cards called Reckless Greed! When I activate this card, I can draw 2 cards from my deck and skip my next 2 Draw Phases but since I both of them, I can draw 4 cards!" Konami explained and then drawn his cards

"Next, I activate the Spell card; Graceful Charity!" Konami revealed before playing it "This lets me draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards to the Graveyard."

"Now, I activate the Continuous Spell card; Future Fusion! By sending to any amount of Fusion material monsters from my deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck in 2 turns." Konami explained "I send Meteor Dragon and my other Red Eyes Black Dragon to call out Meteor Black Dragon!"

"Wh-What?!"

"He has another Red-Eyes?!"

"Furthermore, I'll use the effect of the Spell card; Dragon's Mirror! By removing from play Fusion materials of Dragon-Type monsters on the field or Graveyard to Special Summon that Fusion monster from my Extra Deck on the field." Konami explained "I choose Red-Eyes and Summoned Skull to bring out this monster!" Konami revealed as the two monsters merged to from a new being

"The Fiend and Black Dragon shall untie as one and create a mighty beast! May his dark powers destroy his enemies until nothing remains! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Black Skull Dragon!"

The two monsters merged together in a dark whirlpool and formed the fiendish dragon that was covered in dark clouds and energy before spinning around and let out a horrifying roar and fully revealing its appearance

B. Skull Dragon -LV9- (3200/2300)

"Another fusion form of Red-Eyes?"

"It also has 3200 ATK..."

"I think I'll activate another Dragon's Mirror, just cause I like you." Konami said but still didn't smile before removing his cards "I choose my another Red-Eyes and Meteor Dragon!"

The two monster went into a whirlpool of darkness and flames as it when into the sky creating a new life form

"The meteor and ferocious dragon will give birth to a destructive power and burn their enemies to ashes! Fusion Summon! Destroy them, Meteor Black Dragon!"

A meteor fell down the sky like a ball of fire as the intensity of fall grew more and more before causing a giant boom noise from the landing. The meteor from thin the smoke its meteor-like body resonated as it let out a low growl before revealing its appearance

Meteor B. Dragon -LV8- (3500/2000)

"He managed to summon monsters with more 3000 ATK points in just one turn?"

"Unreal..."

"Go, Black Skull Dragon, destroy Ryou's Cyber Dragon with Infernal Hellfire Blast!"

The fiendish dragon generated a blast of heat to come out of its mouth at his target and caused an explosion, along with dropping Ryou Life Points

**Ryou - ****4200 LP x1 **

**Konami - 700 LP x3 **

"Now Meteor Black Dragon, destroy his Cyber Phoenix! Burning Meteor Flare!"

The meteor like dragon fired its blast straight towards the cybernetic phoenix made a cry in agony from its demise. The made an explosion as Ryou covered himself from it

**Ryou - 1900 LP x1 **

**Konami - 700 LP x3 **

"Since you destroyed my Cyber Phoenix in Attack Position, I can draw 1 card from my deck!" Ryou said as he drew his card and saw his Attack Reflector Unit

"I set both cards face down and end my turn."

"I can't believe that lousy Slifer managed to inflict that much damage to the Kaiser again!"

"I know, this guy really has some serious skills!"

"If he manages to beat the Kaiser then he'll undoubtedly be the most talked about kid in school!"

Konami's eyes widened at what he just heard the Obelisk say. He completely forgot about keeping a low profile but let his anger towards the student behavior to the lesser students get the better of him.

"Very impressive, Konami." Ryou said with a smile as he snapped Konami back into reality "I wasn't expecting such a comeback from you in just a single turn. I have to give your dueling the respect it deserves."

"Thank you, Ryou." Konami replied politely but didn't smile

Konami's two dragons roared proudly at being praised by Ryou

"But I have to say this, Konami Kotou, we've reached the end at last." Ryou said "You have shown me the upmost capabilities! My turn, draw!"

**TURN 9 - RYO **

"I activate the Spell card; Pot of Avarice! This card can only be activated when I have 5 or more monster in my Graveyard back to my deck and then draw 2 cards! I choose my 2 Cyber Dragons, Jinzo, Cyber Phoenix, and Proto Cyber Dragon." Ryou explained as he got his cards back to his deck and shuffled before drawing his cards. He smiled at the cards that he obtained

"Konami, allow me to introduce you to the strongest monster in my entire deck." Ryou stated in a calm and friendly manner, which caused the Obelisk to widen their eyes in shock

"Is he serious?!"

"He is going to summon "that" monster against this Slifer slacker?!"

"Talk about overkill!"

Konami knew all too well what card they were talking about since he fought it more times than he could count

"I activate the Spell card; Power Bond! This card is only be activated by fusing any Fusion Materials for Fusion monsters on the field with double its ATK! I'll fuse my 3 Cyber Dragon to call forth my ultimate weapon!" Ryou said as his Cyber Dragons materialized to the field and turned into a vortex creating a whirlpool of light trying give birth to an unstoppable beast

"Eternal Evolution, the true meaning of perfect. Those who dare to endlessly charge into a endless future, will become the true rulers of tomorrow. Fusion Summon! Screech, Cyber End Dragon!"

The white light had black energy materializing inside of it and creating the replica machine-like version of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon onto the field screeching loud enough let its exist be heard

Cyber End Dragon -LV10- (4000/2800)

"_There it is..." _Konami thought to himself solemly as he stared at the dragon behind the Kaiser "_The strongest monster among the Cyber Dragons... Cyber End Dragon." _

"When Cyber End Dragon destroys a monster in defense position, I can inflict piercing damage to your Life Points but since you don't have a defense monsters you won't have to worry about it. Although, thanks to Power Bond's effect, it doubles Cyber End Dragons ATK points!"

Cyber End Dragon roared powerfully as it emitted overwhelming static from its mechanical body at Ryou's words

Cyber End Dragon -LV10- (8000/2800)

"8-8000 ATK points?!"

"This is the first time I've seen a monster with ATK that high!"

"If the Kaiser is successful then he'll win the duel!"

Konami wasn't worried in the slightest in the face of Cyber End Dragon because he had two options; Ring of Destruction, when activated target 1 face-up monster on the field and destroy it causing both players to take damage equal to that destroyed monster's ATK points. The other card is Magic Cylinder, when this card is used, I can negate the attack of 1 monster and your opponent takes the damage instead. Konami couldn't lose a duel on purpose, especially when he called out Ryou for a duel, if he lost the Obelisk's will treat some of the Osiris Red worse than ever before and if he won then he'll never get any alone time again. There was only 1 choice he could make for a situation like this.

"Cyber End Dragon! Attack Black Skull Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!" Ryou said powerfully as swept his arms around and pointed at the monster as Cyber End Dragon was about fire its mighty blast from all 3 of his heads at Black Skull Dragon

"I activate my Trap card; Ring of Destruction! When this card is activated, I can target 1 face-up monster and destroy it, not to mention, both players will lose LP equal to that destroyed monster's ATK. I guess we can call the game a draw." Konami said cunningly but still didn't smile as the rings with explosions was locked around the middle head of Cyber End Dragon's neck and was about to blow up.

"What?!"

"It's a draw?"

The rings around Cyber End Dragon's neck exploded causing a enormous explosion in the area as the turned black and white as the two duelists covered themselves from the blast along with some of the students screaming and covering themselves from the shockwave. As the smoke cleared up it revealed both duelists on their knees as their LP drop to 0.

**Ryou - 0 LP x1 **

**Konami - 0 LP x1**

**DRAW**

The Obelisk Blues were almost speechless they've never seen a Osiris Red able stand their ground against an Obelisk, especially with the mighty Kaiser Ryou as their opponent. So, when they did, they honestly had no idea how to respond

"_He is better than I thought." _Ryou thought to himself "_I guess I underestimated him_."

Kaiser stood up and walked towards Konami direction "You truly are an interesting young duelist, I've never seen a Osiris Red duelist able to hold their ground against an Obelisk Blue student, especially like myself. You were a fitting advisory, Konami Kotou." Ryou said as offered Konami his hand

Konami actually smiled and accepted the handshake as Ryou helped him up

"I would like to duel you again next time, Ryou." Konami replied with a smile on his face before turning around and leaving as the Obelisk cleared the way

"_Finally... A worthy advisory has come my way."_ Ryou thought to himself as he watched the red student walk away

_"_Ryou is good with the Cyber Dragons but Kazuki is a lot better."__ Konami thought to himself "_If I hadn't faced the Cyber Dragons on more than one occasion then I honestly have no idea how this Duel would've went down."_

"**Master, you should give credit what it's rightfully** **do**." Eatos said and appeared as he was far from anyone's sight "**I know that the Cyber Dragons are strong but you still would've came out on top regardless.**"

Konami looked at her for moment and then smiled as he kept walking at his own pace

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Slifer Red Power

**Hey everyone! Remember when I said I an original chapter in mind? Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it and leave your thoughts on this chapter and on how you would've thought of it, if it was the actual second chapter. This time I'm going to show the amount of cards both players have in their hands by having an x next to their LP. The x represents the amount of cards each player is holding in their hands, that why we all know how cards they are have in their hands.**

**Lion Heart Leon: Thanks, I'm trying to make him act like one of my favorite childhood characters (not exactly like him, but unique in Konami's own way.) You are right about him having a lot of good bonding moments with the gang especially Asuka and Judai. Sorry for not replying to you and Anonymous earlier. You'll learn a lot about Konami's past after his duel with a certain Shadow Duelist.**

**Anonymous: Don't mention it. I'm always open to any advice that might make the series better but there is no guarantee that I might take them to consideration. Anzu and Red Hat do consider each other as siblings because Anzu reminds Konami of someone he truly cares about before he met the cast of the original series and Anzu always loved him like one when he was little. A character that I created and will be added to the series. Out of all, the females who Konami regards as his older sisters, he values Anzu the most. **

**Guest: Yeah, I really should have made a statement about that, I have absolutely nothing against homosexual people. I'm not trying to hurt or offend anyone by putting in some hurtful remarks into the story. The first one was indeed for laughs but the second one wasn't meant to be offensive. They are one of the most common insults in this day and age. If I highly offended anyone by doing these kind of things then I am deeply sorry. I don't think it justifies putting it in my story but if it upsets the viewers or my fans then I won't do it ever again. Please accept my sincerest apology. I don't want people to think that I'm a bully or inconsiderate individual.**

* * *

**\- Chapter 7 -**

** Slifer Red Power**

* * *

After the battle between Ryou and Konami was over, Red Hat was sleeping under a tree with a straw of grass in his mouth near a lake shore somewhere around the Academy but two of his Duel Spirit's came out and woke him up."

"**Master, will you please wake up?**" Eatos asked as she and Earu shook his body

Konami opened one of his eyes in response to her voice but closed it right before he opened his mouth "What is it, Eatos and Key Mace?"

"**You do realize that despite how your duel ended, you are still more popular than you were before,** **right?**" Eatos asked with a raised brow "**Aren't you a little worried about it?" **

"Not anymore." Konami replied almost immediately "I just can't stand it when people go around acting like they are above others."

"**But I thought you hated people.**" Eatos asked curiously

"I do hate people." Konami replied "They are stupid, insecure, intolerable, and the worst of the worst, but I hate individuals who go around acting like the best thing that ever happened since Jesus even more. There are some people who I'm okay with but won't hold my breath."

Earu just looked at Konami with a frown the entire time before looking away and went back in her deck without saying a word

The guardian noticed something was bothering her and decided to go after her.

Unbeknownst to the every duelists, each cards in the construction of their deck creates a world were the Duel Spirits live in and then it is done being built, the deck and the cards they draw will represent the wielder's feelings about everything. No matter what kind of card or how pure it is can hide the duelist's soul. In their world everything wasn't too good nor too bad, it was plain average at but to them it makes sense given Konami's disgust towards anything fancy, especially his thinking and viewpoints on life is filled with realism.

"**What wrong?**" She asked in a concerned tone

"**Well...**" Earu trailed off "**I didn't want to believe it but... do you remember what Konami-sama said to Jinzo right before he defeated him?**"

"**You mean "What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves dueling and adventures!" right?**" Eatos asked as she remembered his words

Earu nodded "**Yeah, that's it, but I really think he lied about it.**** I think he might hate dueling**." She said sadly which caused Eatos to widened her eyes

"**W-Why would you think that?**" Eatos asked slightly surprised

Earu had a hard time trying to explain but chose to look at Konami while she telling Eatos "**Well... Konami-sama had a very hard childhood and after everything he has been through, I really wouldn't be surprised if he really lied so he wouldn't hurt our feelings. If he hated dueling then that would also mean he hates us as** **well. I believe the only reason he duels is to surpass Yugi-san and Kazuki-san since they were the first ones who have ever beaten him and to make sure the world isn't destroyed.**" She said sadly "**I know he truly cares about but I can't help the fact Konami-sama might be repressing his real emotions towards dueling and it is a fate that's being forced onto him to protect those he loves. I wonder if he'll actually enjoy partaking in one** **either...**"

Ever since Raferu gave Eatos to Konami for believing he was no longer worthy of her for almost giving into the darkness that surrounded his heart she has often thought of asking about Konami's childhood life and wanted to knew more about Konami but there was something about him that always made people seem like prying on his personal life without him telling others willing gives taboo a whole new meaning. Since Earu has been with Konami longer than any of them, Eatos once asked her about him and all Earu could say was that when he was younger, Konami was very anti-social and unfriendly around people expect to Yugi and the others. Earu even once stated that Konami used to harbor so much distrust towards others that he wouldn't even tell people his real name, she also told Eatos that she didn't want to get into a conversation about his past unless she got his permission. Eatos respected but now she wants to know just how bad his life as a child

"I've been looking for you!" A voice called out from outside of the deck

"**Huh?**" Eatos and Earu said at the sound of the voice

"_Can't a guy sleep in peace around here?_" Konami thought to himself aggravated before opening his eyes to look at the individual who happened to be an angry Manjoume walking towards his direction with a stare meant for an enemy

Konami got up, spat the straw out his mouth, and put one of his hands in his pockets while scratching the back of his head "What do you want, Manjoume?" He asked without smiling or being polite

"This is all your fault!" Manjoume shouted angrily

Konami raised a brow at him "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ever since you and damn Judai Yuki came to this Academy, my reputation in the Obelisk Blue is ruined! Do you have any idea how much humiliation I had to endure, all because of you two maggots?! I even got made fun of by a Slifer!" Manjoume asked louder

Konami rolled his eyes before replying "Oh dear, it's both mine and Judai's fault that you aren't popular anymore." He said as sarcastically as possible without a smile "It must be so difficult and tragic for you to not have any kissass people following you around as if they were sheep's chasing its Sheppard. Boo hoo, you fag."

"You son of a..."

"Look, I'm not going to stand here and listen to your whining, alright?" Konami interrupted without a grin "If you want something from me then just say it but if not I suggest you make like a woman's legs and split."

Manjoume wanted to give him a scathing retorts but Konami was right, he did want something from Konami but he needed to know if it was true. He clutched his hands angrily before asking

"Is it true...?" Manjoume asked bitterly

"Is what true?" Konami asked but didn't care

"Is it true that you managed to tie with the Kaiser?" Manjoume asked specifically

"What happens if I say "yes"?" Konami asked with his arms folded but didn't smile, along with knowing the answer

"Then let's duel!" Manjoume said much too Konami's expectation "If I defeat the person who managed to tie with the Kaiser then I'll make everyone realize just how poorly it was for them to ever misjudge me and my dueling skills."

"You do realize even if he did manage to beat me, some of them might just say that I only tied with Ryou by dumb luck instead of skills and it isn't something to brag about to others because they are too arrogant and proud to admit it, right?" Konami asked curiously without a smirk

"I'll risk it! I'm going to get my rep back! Face me!" Manjoume said impatiently as he activated his Duel Disk

After their first duel, Konami did make an oath to take on any challenger that wanted to oppose him, sometimes he would go against his own principles, if he didn't feel like it but he can tell Manjoume won't leave him alone unless he accept his challenge

"Fine, whatever." Konami said without a grin as he activated his Duel Disk

**DUEL! **

**Manjoume - 8000 LP x5 **

**Konami - 8000 LP x5 **

Before they could begin their turn Judai, Asuka, Shou, and Daichi came running towards their direction

"Huh? Konami and Manjoume-kun are going to duel again?" Asuka asked curiously

"Awesome! We get to see a rematch!" Judai said with excitement

Manjoume smirked "Hmph! This is great, now we have ourselves some witness our duel firsthand! When I beat you, their words only will prove that I really did crush you and how much I deserve my reputation. And I also..." Manjoume trailed off but looked at Asuka "I can get even you for humiliating me in front of Tenjoiun-kun."

"I assume you want to go first to make-up for that whole "I'm going to cut you a break" thing, you gave me when I got here?" Konami asked but knew the answer

"Of course! You only won because of that freebee I gave you, but now I'll have the advantage!"

Asuka sighed with her eyes closed at Manjoume being such a sore loser

Konami shared her thoughts as he shook his head "Excuses. Excuses. Excuses." He said with disappointment but no grin, which caused Manjoume to grimace

"Shut up! I'll give you a taste of my hellish malice towards you, Red Hat! My turn, draw!"

**TURN 1 - MANJOUME x6 **

"I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack mode!"

The fiendish warrior from hell materialized onto the field as it let its battle cry

Chthonian Soldier -LV4- (1200/1400)

"_That card..." _Judai and Shou thought to themselves and remembered its deadly effect

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Konami raised a brow "You're not using your XYZ deck this time?" He asked but didn't smile

Manjoume smirked "I made a special deck, just for you, I hope your ready to lose this time!"

"I don't know why Manjoume would put that monster in Attack position but let's see how Konami will respond to this tactic." Daichi commented curiously

Konami just simply stared at the field before continuing his turn

"My turn, draw!"

**TURN 2 - KONAMI x6 **

"I play the Spell card; Ancient Rules!" Konami said as he reveal the card before playing it

"Ancient Rules?" Shou asked curiously "What does that do?"

"It allows me to Special Summon a Level 7 or higher Normal monster from my hand to the field." Konami explained "And I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Red Eyes..." Asuka said but trailed off

"Black Dragon?" Judai finished in shock

"Through the darkest of days and the blackest of nights, the black dragon with crimson eyes will fly out from the underworld as it lets out a vicious cry from the world above. Show yourself, the shadow of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Konami said as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk

The black dragon appeared to the field the same way it did before as let out a roar

Red-Eyes Black Dragon -LV7- (2400/2000)

"So the rumors are true, he does have Red-Eyes Black Dragon..." Daichi stated with widen eyes "Red Hat Konami is full of surprises."

"Now, Red Eyes, attack his Chthonian Solider with Inferno Fire Blast!" Konami said simply as his dragon prepared to fire its purple fire ball out of his mouth at his target and destroy the warrior

Manjoume grunted and blocked himself for the small explosion as smoke was coming towards him and his LP dropped

**Manjoume - 6800 LP x4 **

**Konami - 8000 LP x4 **

Manjoume smiled and then clapped at Konami's effort "Not bad, Red Hat but you fell right into my trap because my Chthonian Solider has a special ability! When this card is destroyed in battle, my opponent takes the same amount of damage as me. Now, you'll pay for your foolishness by losing 1200 LP." He said as Chthonian Soldier's sword hurled in the air and went straight towards Konami.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card; Spell of Pain!" Konami said as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk and the blade went back to Manjoume who widened his eyes at the scene

"W-What the-?! Gaahh!" Manjoume groaned as the blade cut right through him and fell to his knees

**Manjoume - 5600 LP x4 **

**Konami - 8000 LP x3 **

"Wh-What just happened?" Shou said with wide eyes

"That's what I'd like to know as well!" Manjoume said angrily trying to regain his composer from the effect "What did you do, Red Hat?"

"My Spell of Pain can only be used when an effect damage is activated and when that happens, my opponent takes the damage I would have taken."

"So that's why he attacked his monster... very smart." Daichi commented

"I wasn't expecting Konami-kun to think that far ahead." Asuka said a little impressed "Perhaps, he really did manage to tie with Ryou."

Judai smiled and lightly elbowed Daichi "Yeah, I guess he really is smarter than you, Misawa."

"I have no comment." Daichi replied

"My turn, draw!"

**TURN 3 - MANJOUME x5 **

"I activate the Trap card; Call of the Haunted! When this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 card from my Graveyard back to the field in Attack Position! Be revived, Chthonian Soldier!"

The treacherous warrior came back to the field making low growl of anger

"Next I'll activate my Quick-Play Spell card; Inferno Reckless Summon! This card can only both players have a monster on their side. We are both allowed to Special Summon monsters with the same name as the one on the field from our deck, hand, and Graveyard in Attack position!" Manjoume explained as two purple lighting came down to the field and manifest into two more Chthonian Soldiers

"Then I'll call out my 2 Red-Eyes Black Dragons." Konami said calmly which caused them to widen their eyes in complete shock

Two more Red-Eyes came to the field

"He has 3 Red-Eyes Black Dragons?!" Daichi said in shock "What is he the shadow of Seto Kaiba?"

"I know, how crazy is that?!" Shou commented "I bet Manjoume must be regretting brought out more than 1 Red-Eyes Black Dragon to deal with now."

Asuka nodded "No matter how many Chthonian Soldier's he has on the field, they have 1200 ATK points. It doesn't even come close to Red-Eyes'."

"Maybe he has a plan for something like this." Daichi commented

"Precisely, Misawa! When I'm through with him my position in Obelisk Blue will be restored!" Manjoume revealed "I activate the Spell card; Lighting Vortex! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monster on your side of the field!"

"_Again?!" _Konami thought to himself

"Uh-oh!" Judai said in shock

"If Konami's monsters are destroyed then he'll be wide open!" Shou said with a frown

Manjoume laughed as a black cloud came to the field as lighting fell down from the sky and destroyed all 3 Red-Eyes Black Dragons at the same time and turned into broke shards

"Next I activate the Equip Spell card; Chthonian Alliance! A monster equipped to this card gains 800 ATK points for every monster on the field with the same name as its own." Manjoume explained which caused everyone except Konami to widen their eyes in shock "I choose my Chthonian Soldier in the middle to increase his strength."

A demonic aura rouse underneath Chthonian Soldier as it felt power following through him as he roared while his body grew

Chthonian Soldier -LV4- (3600/1400)

"3600?!" Daichi asked surprised

"Oh man, this gonna hurt!" Judai commented

"Now my soldiers, attack him directly!" Manjoume shouted as all of his monsters came towards Konami, two of them slashed his body with their swords and the last one made an explosion so strong that Konami went falling away and grunted while rolling around on the ground from the assault but astoundingly his hat didn't fall off from it

**Manjoume - 5600 LP x2 **

**Konami - 2000 LP x3 **

Manjoume was laughing hard at how quickly he got Konami's Life Points to drop "What's the matter, Red Hat?! I thought you were better than this or maybe I've become too strong for you? Haaahaaha!"

"Konami!" Judai said out of concern

"T-This isn't good! It's the third turn and his LP is already at 2000 points..." Shou said worriedly

"Too think Manjoume-kun would be able to inflict 6000 point damage in just 1 turn... he really has improved since their last battle." Asuka commented

"_Tenjouin-kun is impressed by dueling style..!" _Manjoume thought to himself happily as he blushed but got rid of it too make sure he doesn't make the same mistake twice

"Are you alright, Konami?" Daichi asked

"Yeah.." Konami said but didn't smile as he was about to get up on his feet "Are you done?"

"Hmph! Yeah, I end my turn." Manjoume stated proudly

"Tsk! My turn, draw!"

**TURN 4 - KONAMI x4 **

"I activate the Spell card; Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards!" Konami said as he drew his cards

"I summon Flame Ruler in Attack mode!"

The pyro with a bronze medal around his neck scowl as flames spun around him

Flame Ruler -LV4- (1500/1600)

"Next, I activate the Spell card; Double Summon! When I activate this turn, I can summon an additional monster this turn but this effect only works on the turn I played it."

Manjoume raised a brow curiously "You are aware, no matter how many monsters you summon it won't be enough to beat my soldiers."

"We'll see about that. Now, I activate my Flame Ruler's effect! If I want to Tribute Summon a high level Fire Attribute monster to the field he counts as two monsters." Konami explained

Manjoume widened his eyes in realization at Konami's words "So that's why you played that card but I highly doubt there is a Fire monster that has more ATK than my 3600 ATK point Chthonian Soldier!" Manjoume said confidently

The warrior from Hell roar an agreement at Manjoume's words

"You're right but this monster will be more than enough to take down your another soldiers." Konami said as his monster was engulf by his own flames and went it the sky as Konami's hand did the same as he begun his chant

"As the crushing fire of my soul continues to oppose, I cannot lose! The fallen beast of tyrants, shall rise again, and destroy anyone who tries to resist as you become the Oppressor of Dragons! Tribute Summon! Crush my enemy, Tyrant Dragon!"

A orange light came down behind Konami as it let out a shockwave and begun manifesting itself into a physical form as the powerful dragon sets its eyes on Manjoume while letting out a horrifying roar

Tyrant Dragon -LV8- (2900/2500)

"Now, Tyrant Dragon, attack his weaker Chthonian Soldier with Crushing Tidal Flare!" Konami said as Tyrant Dragon flew up in the air and fired its flames at the demonic soldier as Manjoume covered himself from its blast

"Gaaah! Remember Red Hat, when he is destroyed in battle, you will also take damage as well!"

**Manjoume - 3900 LP x2 **

**Konami - 300 LP x2**

"Next, I activate Tyrant Dragon's special effect! If my opponent has another monster on their side of the field after I destroy another monster they control he can attack again."

Daichi widen his eyes "Are you insane?! If you attack his other Chthonian Soldier, you'll lose the duel! Are you trying to commit suicide?!"

Manjoume laughed hardly at what he believed to be Konami's foolishness "Nothing's sweeter than victory, when your opponent is making your job defeating them much easier! Go ahead and commit suicide!"

"It's not suicide if I don't use this Quick-Play Spell card; Shrink! Whenever this card is activated, I can cut any monster's ATK in half until the End Phase and I choose my Tyrant Dragon!" Konami explained without a grin as his dragon shrunk and became half the creature it was moments ago

Tyrant Dragon -LV8- (1450/2500)

"That means he still inflict damage without losing this duel!" Shou stated

The dragon destroyed the soldier with its flaming blast as both players dropped

**Manjoume - 3750 LP x2 **

**Konami - 50 LP x1 **

"Oh man! Now Konami is down to 50 LP but I don't understand why he did something like that." Shou wondered

"Because he needed to." Judai said in a assuring manner which caused Sho to look at him curiously

"What do you mean by that, Aniki?"

Asuka smiled "Judai is right, Shou-kun. Chthonian Alliance increased the equipped monster's ATK by 800 for each monster that has same name and since Konami-kun destroyed two of them, Manjoume-kun's monsters ATK drops by 1600 points." Asuka explained as the warrior shrunk from losing its alleys

"I see but that still doesn't Konami-kun much because Manjoume could just attack his monster on purpose." Shou commented

Judai smiled "Don't worry about that, Sho. Konami will turn this whole thing around."

Daichi, Shou, and Asuka turned to look at him curiously "How do you know?" Daichi asked

Judai lightly laughed "Trust me, he'll definitely win this duel!"

"I set 1 card face-down card and end my turn." Konami said calmly and coolly

"Hmph! It's time for me to end this duel! My turn, draw!"

**TURN 5 - MANJOUME X3 **

"I'll sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and my entire hand so I can call out one of my strongest monsters!" Manjoume explained as his soldier was engulf the hellish flames and turned into a big ball of fire that was waiting to burst

"The lone fiend from the depths of the underworld will erupt and thrive on its enemy's struggle! They shall be burned by the flames of malice and be gone from this world! Come forth and give them a taste of the flames within Hell itself! Infernal Incinerator!" Manjoume as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk and begun laughing darkly at its arrival

"What?!" Judai asked in shock

"Infernal Incinerator?!" Daichi asked in surprise

An explosion came from the field as the fiend let out a devoid noise as it seemed ready to attack

Infernal Incinerator -LV6- (2800/1800)

Manjoume kept laughing before speaking to Konami "What will you do now, Konami? My Infernal Incinerator can gains 200 ATK for every monster on your side of the field and since you only have your Tyrant Dragon, his ATK point are 3000!" Manjoume explained arrogantly

The fiend roar in excitement and anticipation at the enemy before it as red aura was emitting from its body

Infernal Incinerator -LV6- (3000/1800)

"If Konami doesn't do something soon, he'll lose the duel." Daichi said worriedly

"Like said you guys, don't worry." Judai said positively

"Infernal Incinerator put an end to Red Hat and his Tyrant Dragon with Burning Hellfire Blast!"

The fiend opened its mouth as he fired his hellish flames at Konami's dragon but as everyone except Judai watched in horror and Manjoume smirking triumphantly but Konami still kept his cool as he revealed his face down card

"I activate the my face down card called Magic Cylinder!" Konami explained without a grin "When activated I can negate your attack and send it right back at you!"

"What?!" Manjoume asked in shock

The flames went into 1 cylinder and then came out the other as Manjoume braced himself from the blast. The flames engulf Manjoume as he fought it off and regained his composure

**Manjoume - 750 LP x0 **

**Konami - 50 LP x0 **

"So you managed to survive this round!" Manjoume grimaced before smiling "When your turn is over, your all mine!"

"Sorry but their won't be a next turn for you." Konami said plainly but didn't grin

"Excuse you?" Manjoume asked with a raised brow

"It's time for me to end this! My turn, draw!" Konami said without a smile

**TURN 6 - KONAMI X1 **

"I activate the Spell card; Fissure! When this card is activated, I can destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field has the lowest ATK but if you have both then it's my call!" Konami explained as he revealed the card without a grin

"Wh-What?!" Manjoume said with widen eyes as his fiend groaned as it was turned into broken shards as covered himself from the small explosion

"No way! I can't lose again!" Manjoume said in disbelief

"Better luck next time, Manjoume." Konami said without a grin "Battle Phase! Tyrant Dragon, attack his monster and end this duel now!"

The dragon was more than happy to acuminate his owner's words as he let out a proud roar, flapped its wings, and then charging at the defenseless duelist.

"May this dragon's fierceness make you recoil in his might and know the true meaning of oppression! Oppressive Flame Blast! Dominate!" Konami roared as Tyrant Dragon opened his mouth fired its flamethrower at the student as the explosion made everyone except Konami covered themselves from the aftermath while Manjoume went flying away and rolled around six times while his LP dropped down to zero.

**Manjoume - 0 LP x0**

**Konami - 50 LP x0 **

"Amazing!" Shou said in shock

"I told you Konami would pull through." Judai said with huge grin

"Why? Why? Can't I win?" Manjoume said angrily as he got up and left while groaning

"That was a nice comeback there Konami." Daichi said as he and the others walked towards him

"I'll say, I thought Manjoume had you there for a moment." Asuka commented

"As long as you believe in your deck, anything is possible." Konami said with a smile

Asuka tried not to blush at the sight of his smiling face

"But I can't believe you tied with Onii-san, Konami." Shou said in shock which caused Judai and Daichi to look at him in shock

"Huh?! You mean this "Kaiser" Ryou is your real older sibling? How come you didn't tell us?" Judai asked

"I-I didn't think it would be a big deal..." Shou said in a low voice while looking away from them

Judai then turned to look at Konami curiously "By the way, Konami. I thought you didn't want to become popular."

Konami sweatdropped before replying to him "I don't. The only reason I challenged him to a duel in front of the Obelisk Blue dorm is because I hated the way those blue douchebags act around their lesser, so I decide to put a blow on their pride by trying to beat their best man in front of them."

Judai smiled happily at his friend "Wow Konami. Even though, you give off a demeanor that you act cold and sly on the outside your just a big softie underneath."

Konami narrowed his eyes "I am not a softie."

Judai snickered "Whatever you say, Konami!"

"Well, at any rate we should get to class now." Asuka said as she looked at the time on her PDA

"You guys, can go to class." Konami replied without a smile as he went back to his tree "I'll be staying here catching some Z's."

Asuka walked to Konami, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to make sure he goes to their classroom

Konami grunted "A-Ahh! Hey, take it easy, Asuka."

Judai laughed at the scene while pointing at them

"What are you laughing about, Judai?" Konami asked without a grin "Last time I checked, your grades aren't much too speak of."

"They're not..." Shou and Daichi said in unison

Judai frowned "Well, I can't afford to be late or absent again because if I do then I'll have to hear my teacher's complaints."

Daichi smiled "Well, let's get going then!" He said happily

Night time

Konami rested on his bed "Finally..." He said to himself quietly before closing his eyes "Some peace and quiet..."

Suddenly someone was knocking on his door

"Dammit! What is it now?!" He said as he got up from his bed to see who it was "What do you wa-" He trailed off because he didn't see anyone

When he looked down Konami saw both Judai and Shou down on their hands and knees as if they were begging him for help

"What are you two doing?" Konami asked completely bewildered

They both raised their heads to look at him and spoke in unison "Konami! Please help us!"

"Huh?" Was the only thing he could say to them before Judai grabbed him by the top of his shirt and Sho grabbed the mid-half with tears in their eyes

"The questions are too hard!" Judai said with teary eyes

"The equation is too complex to figure out!" Shou said with tears as well

"Please help us with our homework!" They said in unison

Konami sweatdropped "Why don't you go ask Daichi?" He asked curiously "He seems more than smart enough to help you with your assignment."

"Misawa is smart but not smart enough to finish the Written Test in just 2 minutes." Judai replied

"Yeah, you are always awake in class, so this is a pie of cake for you!" Shou commented

"Not really." Konami replied without a grin

"Huh?" Was all Judai and Shou could say

"I can sleep with my eyes open." Konami replied without a smile which shocked his fellow Slifers

"No freakin way! Are you serious?! Judai asked with eyes filled with hope

"Of course!" Konami replied without smiling

"How come you never said that to those who accused you for cheating?" Shou asked

"And what?" Konami asked scratching the back of his head "Get them to think I'm a bigger freak than I was before? No thank you."

"So awesome! Konami, you have to teach me how to do that!"

Shou deadpanned "I don't think that's something you can learn, Aniki. Besides, this isn't a make-believe story, it's real-life."

Konami raised a brow "I thought you came here for me to help you do your homework..."

Judai narrowed his eyes in a serious manner "Forget about that, this is actual more important than studying."

Shou just stood there in disbelief at what he was hearing. First, his best friend, who he thinks of as an older brother believes sleeping in class is more important than passing grades, his second friend looks like a koala, and his third friend can sleep with his eyes open and see spirits of monsters from Duel Monsters. Can't he make a normal friend in this dorm?!

Speaking of his koala friend, Hayato seemed to have overheard their conversation as he walked them from the stairs and to their direction

"Wait, Konami is helping you with your homework?" Hayato asked with wide eyes

"Yeah!" Judai commented which caused Konami to fear the worst

"H-Hold on! I never-"

Hayato smiled "Really?! That's awesome! Say Konami, could you help me out too?"

"Hayato, will you-"

"Konami is helping you guys out?! An Osiris Red asked in shock as he opened his door "Hey Konami, please help me out with these mathematics."

"No, help me, first, Konami." A Slifer said as he walked up the stairs

"Konami-kun!"

"Red Hat-san!"

As the whole dorm was making a commotion about asking for Konami's help. The screen went up to the sky, a thought bubble appeared with sad Konami with tears of his own before shouting

"WHY ME?!" He said sadly

* * *

**TO BE CONTINIUED... **


	8. Duel of Darkness

**For those who are wondering which of the chants were created by me, they are from the second duel; Red-Eyes and Infernal Incinerator. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ****Also I'm going to get rid of the Millennium Duel Disk because I'm beginning to think that idea was stupid and uncreative (personal view point). But I will give him a certain card later on that will make for it and this interesting flashback to excite and make it up for you. **

**Lion Heart Leon: I'm glad you enjoyed my latest chapter. **

**OtherGuy 1. That is true but Domino City was pretty well-known back in the GX series. Since Yugi, Kaiba, and Jounichi lived there, I'm sure a lot of duelists thought any duelist from there must have some serious skills whether or not if they fought or know them personally but that's just me. Also Konami is a very clever and deceiving speaker, which you will found out later on. **

**Guest: Thanks for informing my mistake for using Broken Bamboo Sword. I really thought it made the equipped monster's ATK go down to zero when I saw it. I really appreciate you for correcting my mistake and took no offense for helping out. **

* * *

**\- Chapter 8 -**

**The Duel of Darkness!**

* * *

After 2 weeks from the fiasco at the Osiris Red dorm, Konami was sitting with his three Osiris Red companions alone at their dining table at night while having a lit candle. It was obvious that they were telling each other scary stories but none of them were enough to scare Konami at all. Whenever they told never scared Konami because he has seen and heard far more terrifying things than the ones he was listening too. Konami told a few scary stories of his own with them at the time but was on the same wave-length as Shou's horror stories. He could've told them far more haunting stories but chose not too because he probably would've terrified them into submission. As they were listening to Judai's story, Hayato and Shou were disappointed in him for telling such a lame story while Konami on the other hand thought it was decent because he drew a low level monster; whenever they tell scary stories to each other, they must draw a card from their deck filled with monster cards and the higher its level the more intense your next story will be after the other individual takes their turn. While they were all wondering on what kind of story they should tell to each other, a certain cat-loving teacher appeared out of nowhere behind Judai and Konami.

He lightly laughed "What are you all doing-nya?" He asked with a small on his face as he made Judai, Shou, and Hayato jump out of their seats and almost their skin.

"You almost scared us half to death!" Shou said with wide eyes as he stared at his teacher

"Please don't frighten us like that, Daitokoji-sensei..." Judai said startled as both he and Konami were looking at their teacher, Konami was still in his seat but his arms were folded and averted his eyes to see who was behind him

Konami averted his eyes from his teacher to look at Hayato and then sweatdropped at how terrified he was at Daitokoji's unexpected arrival before telling his teacher what they are doing

"We are playing a game were we tell scary stories equal to the Level of a monster you drew." Konami said without a grin but in a friendly manner

"Hooo! That's sounds like fun-nya!" He said in a pleased manner "Come to think of it, do you know about an abandon dorm deep within this island-nya?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I've heard that place any student that has goes in there ends up missing from Asuka." Konami explained

"That's true but did she also tell you that they have been doing some research concerning Shadow Duels in that dorm-nya?"

"Y-You mean the Games of Darkness?!" Hayato stuttered which caused his teacher to nod

"Yes, I'm referring to the horrible games that involves the legendary items-nya."

"The Millennium Items, right?" Judai said boringly as if he heard it like a thousand-times "But it's all just a make-believe story, right?"

Konami had a casual look on his face and his eyes held no secret or truth on the matter, in fact, his expression alone was enough to make people wonder what he is thinking

Daitokoji just laughed "I don't know if it's true, either-nya. By the time I got to the academy, that dorm was already off-limits-nya."

"_Does he always have to end every last one of his sentence with "nya"_?" Konami thought to himself

"Its about time we head to our rooms-nya." He said as he turned around and was about to leave "Well then, good night."

"Yes, sir." They said tiredly as the teacher left

"Man, I hope a place like that doesn't exist on this island." Sho said worriedly

"This sounds fun! Let's go take a look tomorrow night!" Judai said with enthusiasm

"Huh?!"

"I'm a bit scared to go but I'll go too." Hayato stated worriedly

"What about you, Konami?" Judai asked as he turned to look at his friend with a sly smile "You coming with us or are you too scared?" He asked teasingly

Konami just scoffed before replying a smile of his own "You can tease me all you want, Judai, but I'm going with you guys."

"All right! It's settled!" Judai said happily

Tomorrow night

Judai and the others were walking along the forest while Konami was guiding them to their destination as they kept moving shining almost every area with their flashlights

"I still can't believe you would come with us, Hayato." Judai said as he looked at his friend "You even think coming to class is a hassle."

"It's not that I don't enjoy going to class or staying at our dorm. I just don't like how they only teach us how to win duels." Hayato replied

"Do you guys think there is any other way to study dueling besides winning?" Shou asked curiously

"Well, I guess..." Hayato said uncertainly

"Just take the Games of Darkness for example." Konami said casually

"The Games of Darkness, huh?" Judai said boringly refusing to believe the rumors are true

"By the way, how do you know where the abandon dorm is, Konami-kun?" Shou asked

"While I was walking around the island, I bumped into Asuka, who was leaving a rose for her brother, Fubuki. She believes he went missing because of that dorm." Konami explained

"EH?! Asuka-san has an Onii-san?!" Shou asked in shock

Hayato just gulped at what Konami said to them. If what Asuka said to him is true then the Games of Darkness must exist and their lives might be in great danger.

"I wonder what kind of person that Fubuki guy is..." Judai asked curiously before grinning "I bet he must be an awesome duelist like his sister!"

"Here we are." Konami said as the group saw the broken down dorm and the rose Asuka left a few days ago

"Aniki, I thought the stuff about this place was just a story but if what happened to Asuka's brother is true..."

"We won't know unless we go inside. Let's do this."

"Y-Yeah sure." Hayato stuttered

"Right behind you." Konami said casually before looking at Sho "What about you? Aren't you coming in with us?"

"Huh?!" Shou said in shock as he reeled back for a moment before sighing in defeat "I guess I have no choice since all of you are going..."

"Ok, let's go!" Konami said as the others nodded and followed him inside the broken dorm

While inside the abandoned dorm the students couldn't help but see how much of a major difference compare to this dorm and Osiris Red. The widows were broken, some of the stairs and wooden floors seemed like they were about to give at any moment, and every area was so dusty it would make people think this dorm was here for almost a decade.

"M-Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea." Shou stuttered as he and his friends were still walking "We should probably go back now before we get in trouble!"

"We've only been in here for a few minutes, dude." Konami deadpanned as he looked at the smaller individual

"Konami's right, Shou! Besides, we're only here to find out if the rumors are true or not." Judai commented

"Well, you can't blame him, you guys." Hayato replied as he looked at each area "This place is pretty scary!"

Konami sighed as Judai walked forward as if he noticed something

"Is this..."

"What is it?" Konami asked as Judai showed them the picture of Fubuki

_"Why am I not surprised that there is another Kaiba look-a-like."_ Konami thought to himself "_I still can't believe they are not related either." _

A female scream was heard from inside of the dorm and caused the four red students to widen their eyes in shock

"_That sounded like Asuka!" _Konami thought to himself

"Let's go!" Judai said as the three boys nodded at him before running

Before going down the stairs they kept shining around each area before Konami saw a card on the floor. He came down from the stairs and picked it up to find out what card it was as Judai and the others followed him.

"_There's no mistaking it! That scream did come from Asuka." _Konami thought to himself as he looked at Etoile Cyber

"I can see some marks being dragged from that direction." Hayato informed and pointed at some kind of tunnel as they ran to find Asuka and called her name to see if she is alright

"We're coming, Asuka!"

"Asuka!"

"Asuka-san!"

As they got out from the tunnel, they saw an unconscious Asuka resting inside a coffin as smoke was beginning to appear out of nowhere

"Asuka!"

"The shadows demands to have someone's soul to be dragged into the thick darkness." A voice said darkly

"Who's there?" Judai asked as a man raised from the smoke and revealed himself before the boys

"My name is Titan. Judai Yuki, your soul shall be send to the darkness when I defeat you in a Shadow Duel." Titan said simply

"_How does he know his name?_" Konami thought to himself before asking the man a question

"What did you do to Asuka?" Konami asked as calmly as possible

"I am a controller of the Games of Darkness, I am Titan the Dark Duelist."

"Quit screwing around! The Games of Darkness are just a myth!" Judai shouted

"Hmph! Once you get a taste f it, you'll understand, kid" Titan said arrogantly "This forbidden domain in which no one is allowed to step foot in and are dealt with punishment."

"Are you responsible for making all the missing students disappear?" Judai asked as he was getting his Duel Disk out of his bag and put it on his wrist before activating it "You're going to give Asuka back to us!"

"You better not regret this, kid." Titan said as he activated his Duel Disk "Allow me to show you the horror of the Games of Darkness by beating you in a Shadow Duel."

-GX-

As the duel between Judai and Titan raged on, Konami was the only one among the audience to know this whole "Shadow Duel" was a sham from the beginning until Judai noticed it as he threw his card at Titan's fake Millennium Puzzle which put a crack in it and explained how the man was able to do all these things. Titan denied these Judai's words until Judai was about to ask him a question he should know

"Yeah? Then, how many of those are there?" Judai asked confidently

"W-What?" Titan asked as he looked at the fake puzzle

"You heard me! I asked how many of those are there! If you really are a Dark Duelist, who wields one of the Millennium Items then you should know this, right?"

"Umm..."

"Answer the question!" Konami said simply

"There are... s-seven." Titan said hesitantly

Konami kept a straight face but Judai widened his eyes at Titan for getting it right which caused the man to smile

Titan chuckled before repeating himself "There are seven." He said but was more confident in his answer

Judai grunted

"He's right." Hayato commented

"Seven what?" Konami asked casually

"Eh?" Was all the four individuals said as they looked at the boy with widen eyes

"Seven what?" Konami repeated "Are there seven Millennium Puzzles or seven different kinds of thems?"

Titan was beginning to sweat "S-Seven Millennium Puzzles..." Titan said but wasn't confident in his answer

"He got it wrong!" Sho said with a smile

"Nice one, Konami!" Judai complemented before looking at Titan "You just exposed yourself for being a cheating fraud! You're little tricks won't work on us now!"

"Tsk! If my schemes have been found out then I have no further use of being on this wretched island!" Titan said before he threw a smoke bomb to make an escape

"I won't let you get away!" Judai said as Konami and him went after Titan until some shining yellow lights created an eye of the Millennium Puzzle as dark clouds came out from it and trapped them in a dark matter dimension preventing anyone from getting in or out.

"Aniki!"

"Konami!"

As the three males were trapped inside, they began analyzing their situation before Judai looked at Titan accusingly

"You just don't know when to quit playing your sick little games, do you?!" Judai snapped

"N-No! I'm just as confused as you are!" Titan replied "I have no idea what's going on..."

As Titan finished his sentence a swarm of small dark creatures came down from above as they started to surround and engulf the man

"S-S-Stay away from me! Please stop!" Titan said in a frighten tone

"What's going on here?!" Judai asked as he looked at the scene in shock

"Please! Help me!" Titan pleaded before the monsters went into his mouth and prevented him from speaking

"Hey!" Judai said before the creatures started to surround him and Konami until their Duel Spirits came out to protect them

"Huh? Winged Kuriboh?" Judai asked as he looked at his monster and then at Konami's monsters

"Eatos and the others too." Konami commented as they drove the creatures away from them

Titan eyes began to turn bright red as they small dark monsters fled

Judai's eyes widen as Titan focused his attention solely on him

"Judai Yuki, why don't we carry on with this duel?" Titan asked darkly "But this time with a real Shadow Duel."

"Are you seriously going on with this whole "Games of Darkness" stuff?!" Judai asked "Besides, weren't you the one trying to run away?!"

"Be on your guard, Judai." Konami warned "He doesn't seem like himself..."

"Don't worry about me, Konami!" Judai said confidently "Besides, this whole thing must be fake."

"**We should probably let him think like that.**" Eatos whispered into Konami's ear "**If we tell or convince him, he might have a nervous breakdown or make too many mistakes in this duel.**"

"You're right..." Konami whispered as he closed his eyes remember his first taste of this horrifying experience "The Duel of Darkness..."

"Haa... haa... haa.." An exhausted child Konami was having a hard time breathing with some of his clothes tore and covered in blood as he was starring at his opponent with a blurry vision... or to more accurate his tormenter.

"HAAAHAAAHAA! What's the matter?! Aren't you going to show me more of those delicious eyes?!" Yami Malik said in a dark delighted tone with Ra on his side of the field "The fear before was so thick I could almost eat it!"

Back when Konami was younger he had a hard time believing in the Duel of Darkness himself but after see Mokuba as a lifeless zombie and Kaiba's mind sealed inside a card, it made a believer out of him.

What Konami didn't know but what absolutely terrified him not only a bunch a small items contained such supernatural powers but the fact Hell was real too. To think that 7 small items could hold such power. During his time with Yugi, Kazuki and the others in Battle City Tournament when Marlik's persona took over his mind and his body he would take joy in harassing him by threating to use his powers to harm or control him and/or those he loved, just to see the fear in his eyes and reawaking a fear Konami once overcame. Even though, Yami Malik has been kept in check by Rishid and hasn't been in complete run of the show but out of all people he has met, Konami had developed the greatest amount of fear towards him and to see more of it by any means as long as the Pharaoh wasn't around to ruin his fun. Konami also didn't like the idea of being alone again but with his Duel Spirits he never truly felt alone but didn't want to lose his human friends.

After what Malik did to Jounichi, Konami thought enough was enough! He bottled up his fear and frustration, he confronted his and friends tormenter and challenged him to a duel. Yami Malik could've send him to Hell if he wanted to but were was the fun that? He decided to go along with the boy's idea since it would be fun to watch him recoil in his despair for thinking he could actually defeat him and mighty Winged Dragon of Ra!

The child just closed his eyes with some tears falling from his eyes as he was on his knees while his hand kept him from falling as his body was shaking

"_I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid..." _The boy thought to himself with a voice that was clearly full of fear as his body trembled

Yami Malik had a sadistic smile at what he was seeing "What's wrong? Have you finally given into your fear again? Are you going to beg for your life?" He asked and waited to hear the despair come from the boy's mouth

The boy's body stopped shaking

Konami just clenched his blood-covered hand really tight before replying "Yes..."

Yami Malik just had a satanic smile on his face

Konami just slowly got back on his feet and stared at Malik before saying anything else "I'm afraid but I'll be damned if I'm going to beg for my life!"

Yami Malik wasn't afraid but he looked at child greatly shocked and confused. What happened to those tasty eyes of his...? More importantly, did he really just admit that he was afraid and still plans on continuing this duel...? Has this boy completely lost his mind?

"I was such a idiot to keep telling myself that I wasn't scared of you..." Konami said in low voice but loud enough for his opponent to hear "By running away from my fear, I was also running away from the fact that if I didn't admit and confront it then my fear will own me for the first of my life. I know I'm afraid but I won't let you terrorize me or my loved ones anymore! Even if it means I have to give up my life!" He shouted at his enemy

Yami Malik just looked at the boy with a blank expression before grunting and opening his mouth to speak

"Tsk! You're no fun anymore but if you really think you can beat me then let's see it, boy!" Malik said before he swung his arm "This duel is still on, brat! I end my turn!"

"Then I'll start my turn! Not by turning the tide of this duel but also by turning into a better duelist! A better duelist than Yugi and Kazuki could ever be! And more importantly, a better person too!" Konami yelled with a serious face with eyes of determination while showed Yami Malik his blood-covered fist before drawing his card

"My turn, draw!" Child Konami shouted

"Flame Wingman! End this duel now with Flame Shoot!" Judai shouted as he pointed at Titan's monster and caused Konami to came back to reality

The monster was jumped into the air and than charged at the opposing monster while covering itself in flame as it strike the monster down, creating an explosion as Titan's LP went down zero &amp; the creature began engulf him in his entirety

"Are you kidding me?!" Titan said in both shock &amp; fear "Are telling me the Games of Darkness actually exist?!"

"Wow! Amazing!" Judai said as looked Konami and their monsters while pointing at the scene "What on Earth is happening to him?"

"What do you think?" Konami asked but didn't say it ignorantly or insultingly

"Awesome..." Judai commented

Konami turned his head to find an exit for them to escape and found it easily

"Come on, Judai! Let's go!" Konami said as he ran to their exit

"Got it!"

As they got out of the exit, Hayato and Sho came running towards them

"Are you guys, alright?"

"We were worried about you."

"We're fine." Konami replied as the portal tried to suck them in before vanishing

"Hit the ground!" Hayato said while the unconscious Asuka, who was still resting inside the coffin was about to be sucked in until both Judai &amp; Konami held it down while Konami was used one hand to keep his hat from being sucked in but had his elbow on the coffin. When it disappeared it looked like something that came out of a magic show, which caused Judai to clap his hands in encore.

"Wow! I didn't know he was this good at pulling tricks!"

"Aniki, where did that guy go?"

"After losing the duel, he high-tailed it out of there!" Judai replied as Konami lifted Asuka like she was a feather and then piggy-backed the unconscious girl with her arms ironically around his neck

"Let's go." Konami said as they nodded. Judai let the way this time while walking Sho was looking at Konami suspiciously before explaining why

"I got my eye on you."

Konami had a comical vein on his hat before replying "I'm not that kind of guy, Shou."

"Okay. HA! Hey, Aniki! Wait up!" Shou shouted as he ran hoping Judai could hear him

Konami just exhaled before walking but while he was walking an unconscious Asuka muttered something in his ear

"Mmmn... Nii-san..."

As they left the building and Konami placed Asuka underneath a tree; he went back inside the building and informed that he was going to retrieve Fubuki's picture. His words were true but he had another reason for going inside the dorm as he found and heard the person who hired the man.

"I knew you were behind this..." Konami said casually which the person to straighten his back

"W-What do you-?" Chronos asked as he looked to see who was talking to "Signore Konami?! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing but was it your idea to have Asuka be captured by that loser?" Konami asked

"H-He what?!" Chronos asked in shock "N-N-No, Signore Konami! I would never do anything like that to my precious blue students!"

Konami raised a brow at his teacher

"Of course, that includes you too, Signore Konami!" Chronos said politely "You know I hold you with the upmost of high esteem-no ne!"

"Then I humble request that you keep what happened here tonight a secret because I believe it would be in everyone best interest if you did." Konami said with a smile

"What do you mean by that?" Chronos asked genuinely curious

"I mean if you tell anyone about us being here than Principal Samejima will get an eye full of... this!" Konami said before revealing a picture of Chronos hiding behind a bush with a camera in the Girls Dorm

The entire screen turned black as Chronos become white as a ghost and widened his eyes in horror "W-When did you-"

"I also recorded what you said about that Titan clown. If Samejima hears and sees these you will fired for sure." Konami said before Chronos wrapped his arms around the boy's leg with tears coming out of his eyes

"Please don't show those to anyone, especially Principal Samejima!" Chronos pleaded before looking at Konami "I'll do anything you want just please don't let anyone see or hear about it."

"Get a hold of yourself but will you keep this whole thing between us?" Konami asked which caused the man to get up and nodded his ferociously

"I swear on the honor of this Academy, I won't tell a soul!"

"Then it's a deal!" Konami said before turning around, walking away, and waving his goodbye "See you in class."

Chronos got out a handkerchief and bit it ferociously with tears coming out of his eyes before speaking

"My precious student has been corrupted by that Dropout Boy!" Chronos said angrily "He would've been a great addition to the Blue dorm! Like Signore Ryou, Signori Asuka, Singore Manjoume-!"

Chronos ripped his handkerchief as he straighten his back and widened his eyes at the thought of the young man before he grimaced and repeated himself

"Signore Manjoume..." He said scornfully

Asuka was slowly begin to wake up as she saw Judai and the others

"Oh? Look who's finally wake!" Judai commented

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"Don't worry about it!" Judai replied cheerfully

"The guy who attacked you is long gone." Konami said as he walked towards them casually

"Eh? Konami-kun too?" Asuka asked "Then, you guys..."

Judai and Konami both gave Asuka her belongings "Here." They both said in unison as she took them and widened her eyes at the picture of her brother

"Nii-san! There is no mistaking it! This is Nii-san's signature, he always wrote the "Ten" in "Tenjouin" like this as a play on words."

"_A comedian, huh?" _Konami thought to himself

"Sorry, Asuka, but that's all we could find in there." Judai said with a frown "When Konami told us about your brother I was wondering how I can help out as well."

"Then that's why you-"

The sun was beginning to rise as Judai stood up quickly

"Oh crap! We need to get back before everyone wakes up!"

"I'm with you on that one!" Konami replied

"See you around!" Judai said with a smile

"Be safe, Asuka!" Konami said as he and Judai ran back to their dorms

"Let us know if you need anything!" Shou said as he ran after Konami and Judai

"Bye, Asuka-san!" Hayato said

As she saw them run away she just at the picture and then walked back them her dorm

When Konami and the others got back to their dorm and rooms while trying to get a quick sleep, Konami's PDA ranged and he decided to answer it as Chronos was talking about something very important for two students

"Today, Signore Jun Manjoume and Signore Daichi Misawa will be dueling... If Signore Manjoume loses, he must switch dorms with his opponent!" He said before the video ended

"Looks like Chronos is taking his anger out on Manjoume..." Konami said tiredly before slamming his face on the pillow "The poor bastard."

The Obelisk Blue got out of his bed, put on his clothes, and immediately bolted to find his teacher to found why he was going to be demoted if he loses. There were far more weaker Obelisk student that are deserving for being demoted compared to him and his skills

"Oi! Professor Chronos! What's with this attempt at having me demoted?!" Manjoume asked in anger

"It's quite simple, Signore Manjoume." Chronos said with a smile before grimacing while explaining "You fail to get Signore Konami into the Obelisk Blue dorm like I asked you to and assured me that you would!"

Manjoume snarled "That's what this about?! That worthless punk?!"

"If he is a "worthless punk" than care to explain to me how he managed to tie with our Ace student Kaiser Ryou? Because of that tie, some of my Obelisk aren't as proud and confident like they use too... care to guess who I have to thank for that?"

Manjoume grunted and couldn't come up with a valid response

"Not to mention, Daichi Misawa has been showing great promise into becoming an Obelisk Blue student while you continue to disappoint me little by little. If you don't want to be demoted then I suggest you prove your worth as a blue student and defeat Misawa but if you don't... he has earned his place on the table." Chronos said before turning around and walking away "Have a good day..."

Manjoume's hair covered his expression as he clutched his fists angrily

"_This is unacceptable!" _Manjoume thought to himself "_I can't afford to be demoted! I have a role that needs to be fulfilled!" _

"There only one choice..." Manjoume said before showing eyes that held no regrets "I'll have to sabotage Misawa!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	9. Daichi vs Manjoume! Part 1

** I hope you enjoy this chapter. This duel will not be like the one in the anime, so I hope you like it. Also for those who don't know this but this is story is from an alternate universe. Not from the original Yugioh series. Also th involving Konami's Duel Disk. I want to get him Ma'at, which has the ability use the items without them being under Konami's possession instead of the Millennium Item Duel Disk because I'm beginning to think that idea was stupid and uncreative (personal view point). He won't have Ma'at now but later on and won't have any leads on Fubuki's whereabouts. Everything else is fine but that one chapter is making rethink how it will affect Konami's relationship with the others and which is more interesting. If it was an actual chapter I published, I'd played this out to the end but since this is a fanfic, I want to hear what my fans think about this matter. You can private message me or leave a comment on the review I really don't care but I do need a response to this dilemma if I'm going to continue this series. This is really important.**

****Lion Heart Leon: I'm glad you like my chapter again.****

**SilverFlameHaze: Thank you! **

** mfmxxx: Glad you liked my fanfic, man. **

**R927: I'm glad you found the ending entertaining. **

* * *

**\- Chapter 9 -**

**Daichi vs Manjoume! **

**Part 1**

* * *

As Manjoume and Daichi stood on the field with Judai, Shou, Hayato, and Chronos as their audiences, Manjoume decided to give the Ra a sneer

"For a moment, I thought you were smart and decided not to show up." Manjoume said arrogantly with a coincident smile "I hope you duel better the company you keep."

Daichi remained silent before speaking out his mind

"You're the one who threw my cards into the ocean." Daichi said without any doubt in his voice which caused everyone except Manjoume to widen their eyes in shock

"Pardon?!" Chronos asked incredulously

"Whatever, Misawa. I didn't do a thing." Manjoume denied

"Oh, is that so?" Asuka asked knowing that comment was a lie as everyone turned to look at the young woman with Konami by her side

"Tenjoiun-kun?" Manjoume asked wide eyes

Asuka frowned "Konami-kun and I saw you, Manjoume-kun. This morning, you dumped them into the ocean."

Manjoume just scoffed as he looked away from the individuals

"That's low even for you, Manjoume!" Judai commented

"Who's to say I wasn't throwing away my own cards, huh?" Manjoume asked before smirking "I guess Misawa and I have similar decks."

"Manjoume! You liar!" Judai replied

Manjoume grimaced "Nobody calls me a liar and nobody calls me a thief either!"

After Manjoume finished his statement he then looked at Professor Chronos with a devious smile

"Professor Chronos, how about this? Whoever loses this duel gets expelled from this academy."

"No way!" Judai protested "Without his deck, Misawa-"

"I accept your conditions!" Daichi interrupted as he grabbed onto his shirt firmly with both hands "A good duelist always has a spare deck!"

"What?!" Judai asked

"Misawa-kun?"

"The deck you threw into the ocean was a practice deck." Daichi informed before revealing what he had under his shirt "This is my real deck!"

"Look at my six decks! Each as powerful as the next!" Daichi explained "Wind! Symbolizing speed! Water! Symbolizing calmness! Fire! Symbolizing aggression! Earth! Symbolizing stoicity! Dark! And I shine light into the shadow!"

"What? Six decks?" Manjoume asked irritated

"_Either he got that idea from me or Daichi has always been this smart, but it's always good to have a back-up plan."_ Konami thought to himself

Manjoume scuff before replying "You think that scares me? I'll burn you with fire!"

"Heh... Manjoume... Prepare to lose!" Daichi commented before they both activated their Duel Disks

**DUEL! **

**Manjoume - 8000 LP x5**

**Daichi - 8000** **LP x5 **

"I'll start things off! My turn, draw! Daichi said as he drew his card and studied his hand

**TURN 1 - DAICHI x6 **

"I set a monster and a card face down. I end my turn."

"Hmph! You'll have to do better then that if you're going to beat me, Misawa! Draw!" Manjome said arrogantly

**TURN 2 - MANJOUME x6**

"I summon Shining Angel in Attack Position!" Manjoume revealed before slamming the card on his Duel Disk

A bright light materialized onto the field as the angel appeared gracefully onto the field

Shining Angel -LV4- (1400/800)

"Shining Angel, attack Misawa's facedown monster!" Manjoume commanded as he pointed at his opponent's card

The angel gracefully put both his hands together elegantly before slowly charging energy as he was about to fire it at the monster

The angel shot at the monster as it revealed itself to be Alpha the Magnet Warrior as the monster withstood the attack. Some of the sparks from the blast came towards Manjoume as it lightly touched the surface of his blue uniform as his LP dropped

**Manjoume - 7700 LP x5 **

**Daichi - 8000 LP x4 **

"Tsk! Minor setback!" Manjoume said snidely "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"How foolish..." Konami said to himself

"Wait a minute... I thought only the King of Games has the Magnet Warriors.." Shou asked confused as he pondered with his hand under his chin

"They are rare cards but not that rare." Konami explained to his companion

"My turn, draw!"

**TURN 3 - DAICHI x5**

"I summon Sabersaurus in Attack mode!" Daichi said as he placed the card on his Duel Disk

The red triceratops materialized onto the field

Sabersaurus -LV4- (1900/500)

"Next I'll switch my Alpha the Magnet Warrior into ATK mode as well."

The monster stood up and awaited its wielders command

"Now Sabersaurus, attack his Shining Angel!" Daichi said as he pointed at the monster

The triceratops was preparing itself for a direct assault as it charged at the angel and tackled the angel causing the peaceful creature to groan in agony and turned in broken shards

**Manjoume - 7200 LP x3 **

**Daichi - 8000 LP x4 **

"I activate Shining Angel's effect! When this card is destroyed in battle and send to the Graveyard! I can Special Summon 1 Light attribute monster with 1500 Attack points or less! And I think I'll send out my Y-Dragon Head!" Manjoume explained before getting out his monster

The robotic red dragon let out a shriek as it appeared onto the field

Y-Dragon Head -LV4- (1500/1600)

"I end my turn."

"And I'll begin mine! Draw!" Manjoume as he drew his card

**TURN 4 - MANJOUME x4**

"Battle Phase! Say goodbye to that Magnet Warrior of yours, Misawa! Y-Dragon Head annihilate his monster!"

The dragon opened it mouth and fired its blast at the warrior causing a minor explosion as Daichi lightly covered himself as his LP dropped

**Manjoume - 7200 LP x3 **

**Daichi - 7900 LP x4 **

"It will take more than that to keep me down." Daichi commented

"Whatever! I activate the Spell card: Sword of Revealing Light! When this card is activated, not only does it reveal my opponent's face-down monsters but it aslo keeps you from attacking for three turns as long as it remains on the field!" Manjoume explained as he revealed his card to his opponent as three bright swords out from the card and restrained Daichi's monster from moving.

"This is bad because know Manjoume will have time to regroup." Hayato commented clearly not getting a good feeling about this situation

"Not unless Misawa-kun has a card to destroy Manjoume-kun's Sword of Revealing Light." Asuka informed the big red student

"Don't worry, Misawa will find a way." Judai reassured

Even though Judai said that, he wasn't too sure how things will turn for his yellow-suit friend but he had faith in his skills

"I set a monster and card face-down. I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

**TURN 5 - DAICHI x5**

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Attack mode!" Daichi said as summoned his monster

The pink magnet warrior materialized onto the field as it let out a battle cry

"Ha! I saw that move coming from a mile away!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I activate my Trap card; Bottomless Trap Hole!" Manjoume revealed with a sinister grin

"Oh no!"

"Eh? What does that do?" Shou asked curiously

"When your opponent either Normal, Flips, or Special Summons a monster(s) with 1500 Attack points or more, that monster is destroyed and removed from the field." Asuka explained to quite nicely as Sho widened his eyes in shock at her

"No way!" Shou said as he looked back to the field "That means Misawa-kun's monster is-"

A dark portal appeared underneath the warrior as a fiend's arm came out to grab it's leg while the hole was letting out ghoulish laughter as its victim was being pulled in and vanished into thin air

"No matter! I activate the Continuous Spell Card; Heart of the Underdog!"

"Huh? Heart of the Underdog?" Manjoume asked "What the hell does that do?

"_Oh yeah... I remember that card. Pretty useful card if your running a Normal Deck." _Konami thought to himself

"It's quite simple, Manjoume. Whenever I draw a Normal Monster from my deck and reveal it to my opponent, I can continue drawing cards as long as its not an Effect Monster, Spell, or Trap card."

"I end my turn."

The swords were begin to weaken when Misawa ended his turn

"Here I go!" Manjoume said as he drew his card and looked at it

**TURN 6 - MANJOUME x2**

"I set a card face down and switch my Y-Dragon Head in Defense mode." Manjoume informed "I end my turn."

"_I guess Manjoume didn't get the card he needed." _Daichi thought to himself _"I must take advantage of this situation." _

"Draw!" Daichi said as he looked his card from the corner of his eyes and smirked

**TURN 7 - DAICHI x4 **

"I activate Heart of the Underdog's effect. Since I drew a my Gemini Elf, which is a Normal Monster, I can draw once again" Daichi said as he revealed his monster and drew again but got a Trap card.

"I'll summon my second Sabersaurus in Attack mode!" Daichi said as he summoned his second triceratops on the field but the swords kept it from moving around freely

Sabersaurus -LV4- (1900/500)

"I set a card face down and end my turn."

"_Tsk! This isn't good! If I don't do something soon then I'm screwed!" _Manjoume thought to himself as he saw swords were beginning to fade

"My turn!" Manjoume said as he drew his card

**TURN 8 - MANJOUME x2 **

"I summon Z-Metal Tank in Attack mode!" Manjoume said as his monster materialized onto the field as soon it was placed on his Duel Disk

"Next, I'll equip my Z-Metal Tank to my Y-Dragon Head so I can make them even stronger!" Manjoume announced as his two machines flew up the air making rocket noises as Y-Dragon Head stuck its feet and wings in itself while the machine was releasing static as he was about to become one with his letter series ally

Y-Dragon Head -LV4- (2100/2200)

"_I can't actually fuse them just yet... I must save this for my X-Head Cannon!" _Manjoume thought to himself before getting back to business

"Battle Phase! Y-Dragon Head, attack his second Sabersarus!" Manjoume commanded as he pointed at the enemies monster

The mechanical red dragon let out a shriek before charging up for a blue lighting blast at the red triceratops as it groaned in agony while trying to fight off the pain but in the end was futile as its body was blown to bits as Daichi's LP dropped slightly

**Manjoume **\- **7200 LP x1 **

**Daichi - 7700 LP x3 **

"I end my turn."

"My turn!" Daichi said as he drew his card as he looked at it but it was a Trap card.

**TURN 9 - DAICHI x4 **

"I summon Gemini Elf in Attack Position!" Daichi said as he placed the monster on his Duel Disk

The two twin sisters came to the field and but couldn't move around freely thanks to the bright swords

Gemini Elf -LV4- (1900/900)

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Daichi said simply which shocked everyone

The swords that were imprisoning Daichi and his monster's vanished as the Sabersarus' were able to move around freely once again

"You're Swords of Revealing Lights are no more.." Daichi said calmly

"Is he really ending his turn like that?!" Hayato asked in bewilderment "Even I know a bait like that is too obvious!"

"I don't know.." Judai said while scratching his head "Daichi doesn't strike me for the kind of person to make a mistake or leaving out an obvious trap without a back-up plan."

Konami and Asuka nodded their heads in agreement

"I have to go with Judai on this one, I'm sure Daichi is up to something." Konami commented

"_I don't know what your up to Misawa but I won't fall for your tricks." _Manjoume thought to himself

"My turn, Draw!" Manjoume said as he drew his card and looked at it from the corner of his eyes with sinister grin on his face "_It's here!" _

**TURN 10 - MANJOUME x2 **

"I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack mode!" Manjoume said as he placed the on his Duel Disk which caused everyone to widen their eyes in shock

The blue machine with cannons came to the field

X-Head Cannon -LV4- (1800/1600)

"Oh no!"

"It's coming!"

"You're damn right it is!" Manjoume said with a dark smile before putting his arm in the air "I combine my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank to form the almighty XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The three machines went up in the air making rocket noises and they formed to unit the ultimate letter machine monster in the entire game as static was emitting from its mechanical body structure

XYZ Dragon Cannon -LV8- (2800/2600)

"This is not good.." Sho commented

"Now, I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect! By sending any amount of cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy the same amount of cards on your side of the field..." Manjoume said before lightly chuckling and looking at the card in his hand "But lucky for you, I only have 1 card in my hand and I think I'll use to destroy that face down card of yours!"

XYZ Dragon Cannon readied its cannon as the mechanical menace fired its lasers at the card. The blast created a minor explosion as Daichi covered himself so he wouldn't inhale the smoke.

"If you think that's bad then your really gonna hate this too. I activate one of my set cards, the Spell card; Fissure!" Manjoume revealed as the card was showed for all to see "When this card is activated! I can destroy 1 face-up monster with the lowest ATK but if it's a tie then its my call."

"_I hope Misawa finds a way out of this one." _Konami thought to himself

The ground shakes as the sisters fell to their death while screaming in horror

"Bye, Bye! Gemini Elf!" Manjoume said with his eyes closed and smug look on his face "But the fun has just begun because I have another one of my set cards, the Spell card; Smashing Ground!"

"Oh god.." Konami mused

"It's just like Fissure but a little different. When this card is activated I can destroy 1 face-up monster my opponent controls that has the highest DEF and since that overgrown dinosaur is the only monster you control then I'm sure you know what that means..." Manjoume explained as the card shook the ground and destroyed the triceratops in its entirety.

"How is Misawa-kun going to get out of this one?" Shou asked slighty concerned

"I dunno but it'll be fun to see." Judai chirped

"You do remember what's at stake here, right?" Asuka commented hoping Judai didn't forget

"I know, but you have to admit this should be interesting." Judai replied with a grin

"Now, switch defense monster to Attack mode!" Manjoume said as he monster was V-Tiger Jet

V-Tiger Jet -LV4- (1600/1800)

"Now, my monsters attack Misawa directly!" Manjoume commanded as his monsters fired their lasers at his enemy while Daichi kept his cool

"Misawa!"

"I activate my face-down card; Negate Attack!" Daichi revealed "This can only be activated when my opponent attacks me. When that happens the attack is negate and the battle phase ends!" Daichi explained

The lasers disappeared before making contact with Daichi's body

"Not bad." Konami commented he also sound slightly impressed

"Yeah! I'll say!" Judai shared

"Tsk! I end my turn!" Manjoume said frustrated

"I said this before but I'll say it again, "It'll take more than that to beat me, Manjoume."

"You sound like a broken record, just hurry up and make your move!"

"I'll will but you'll lose in the end."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because your a cheater."

Manjoume narrowed his eyes in rage "This again?! I told you I didn't touch your precious deck, Misawa!"

"You can deny it all you want but by the end of this duel, Manjoume. Not only will beat but I'll also expose for who and what you truly are."

Manjoume snarled

"So brace yourself because the real duel starts right now!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Since it's Christmas I decided to throw my fans a bone and let them see my Fusion cards for Timaeus **

**If you've Hiyuusha's Tag force Chapter 77 you'll know what's comes after the name of the site**

**Eat your hearts out everyone! **

**Earapata The Ravage Dragon: **i. imgur LydpKbd. jpg ****

**Elemental Dragon: ****i. imgur tEMMbPp. jpg **

**Neo Daedalus The Ocean Emperor: ****i. imgur ot60W3D. jpg **

**Neo Daedalus The Ocean Flame Emperor: ****i. imgur 6Mmgcwm. jpg **

**Susaddoa The Infinte King of Elements: ****i. imgur u02Ymfv. jpg **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Nightlance44: Konami will get Timaeus and the others after his duel with Dark Magician Girl. **

**Grand Persona Fantasy: Yeah, I'm sorry for about that. I really am. **

**Gearniac: I know but I thought it would be okay for her to speak only to voice her concerns. **

* * *

**\- Chapter 10 -**

**Daichi vs Manjoume! **

**Part 2 **

* * *

**TURN 11 - DAICHI x2**

"My turn!" Daichi drew his card "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Hmph! Here I thought you were going to do something impressive but I guessed you are nothing but talk!" Manjoume commented

**TURN 12 - MANJOUME x0 **

"My turn!" Manjoume said as he drew his card "Battle Phase! V-Tiger Jet, attack face-down his monster now!"

"Eh?" Sho asked before placing his hand under his chin while using the other to support his elbow "Why isn't Manjoume using Dragon Cannon's effect?"

"Maybe the card he has in his hand is too valuable to throw away." Judai informed his "little brother"

The tiger crouched down before charging and pouncing at its target, the monster revealed itself to Gamma The Magnet Warrior as it withstood the attack from the metal tiger. The jet-like tiger backed away as his owner Life Points dropped.

**Manjoume - 7000 LP x1 **

**Daichi - 7500 LP x2 **

"Damn it! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack Gamma The Magnet Warrior!" Manjoume commanded as he pointed at the pink magnet warrior as his Dragon Cannon readied its blasters and slowly fired lasers at its target as the small creature groaned in agony before disappearing in flash of light.

"I activate my face-down Trap card; Backup Soldier!" Daichi said as he revealed his trap card "This card can only when there is 5 or more monsters in my Graveyard and to your attack, I have more than enough!"

"Oh really?" Manjoume said boringly before talking to his opponent in a mockingly tone "And what exactly does it this card do?"

"For your information, Manjoume. This card can be pretty useful when used the right way!" Daichi replied before explaining "This allows me to select 3 monsters with 1500 ATK or less from my Graveyard and add them to my hand!"

"I choose Alpha and Gamma The Magnet Warrior!" Daichi said before his monsters returned to his hand and smirked at his opponent

Manjoume scoffed "Big deal! It still won't save you from my wrath, Misawa!"

"A true duelist always take what they can get for whatever card they don't use could lead to their downfall!" Daichi commented

"Whatever! I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Daichi said as he drew his card and looked at it to find out it was "Draw!"

**TURN 13** \- **DAICHI x5**

"_Perfect! Cyber Jar!_" Daichi thought to himself and looked at the card Manjoume set curiously "_I don't what kind of card you are but its a shame I can't get rid of you at the moment..." _

"I set a monster and a card. I end my turn." Daichi said which caused Manjoume to grin for some reason

"My turn!" Manjoume said before drawing his card "Draw!"

**TURN 14 - MANJOUME x1**

"I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect! Say goodbye to your face down monster, Misawa!"

Daichi widened his eyes "Oh no! My Cyber Jar..!"

The machine prepared its turret as it gathered energy and fired at its target as the small machine burst to bits

"Battle Phase! V-Tiger Jet, attack him directly!"

The mechanical tiger crouched down before charging at the Ra

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card; Limiter Removal!"

"_Oh lord..." _Konami thought to himself

"Huh? What does that do?" Hayato asked

Professor Chronos was about to open his mouth for the first time but Shou was faster

"It doubles all Machine-Type monsters on the wielder's field but are destroyed during on the End Phase it was activated..." Sho said quite knowledgably which caused the three students to look at him slightly shocked as Professor Chronos bent his head down in shame at his student stealing his spotlight

The metal tiger's eyes glowed bright red as it static was moving around it's metal alloy while it kept charging towards Daichi as it let out a mighty roar

V-Tiger Jet -LV4- (3200/1800)

The combined machine monster groaned as he also felt the power following through his metal body

XYZ Dragon Cannon -LV8- (5600/2600)

"This is not good..." Konami mused

"V-Tiger Jet, attack Misawa directly!"

The metal tiger pounced as it let out a low yet vicious growl it attacked Daichi and slashed his torso before returning to his owner

"Guaaahh!" Daichi fell on his knee as he coverd his stomach with arm and Life Points depleted while lightly grunting much to his friends' horror and Manjoume's expanse

**Manjoume - 7000 LP x0**

**Daichi - 4300 LP x3 **

"Misawa!" Judai said out of concern

"If he doesn't do something, he'll lose!" Shou and Hayato said in unison

"It's all over for you, Misawa!" Manjoume said with a devious smile before pointing at his "helpless" opponent and commanding his Dragon Cannon to attack

"XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack Misawa and end this duel!"

The machine began to ready its turret and charge its attack

"_Do something..!_" Konami thought to himself

"Goodbye, Misawa!" Manjoume said as his machine fired its beam at Daichi

"Misawa!"

"Daichi!"

"I activate my Trap card; Sakuratsu Armor!" Daichi said while on the floor as his card revealed itself

"What?! You had a card like that in your deck?!" Manjoume asked as he widen his eyes as quickly as he narrowed them

"That's right!" Daichi said with a grin "This card can only be activated when my opponent declares an attack! Say goodbye to your Dragon Cannon."

The trap card let out a violent stream of wind as it pushed back the beam and sent it back the source it came form. The machine groaned in pain as it body was about explode.

_BOOOM! _

Everyone covered themselves from the explosion so they won't inhale the smoke. After it dissolved, it revealed an angry yet irritated Manjoume, who was glared at Daichi

"I end my turn..." Manjoume said with slight contempt

"Lets not forget about the effect from your Limiter Removal! When your turn ends your V-Tiger Jet will be no more!" Daichi commented

The metal tiger eyes were starting to glow bright as its body was having a system malfunction. The tiger was shaken uncontrollably as it let out a weak roar and headed for a breakdown, it exploded but it wasn't close as intense as the last.

"Tsk!"

"Hmph!"

Judai was lightly giggling with his hand covering his mouth but it was loud enough for the people next to him to hear, which caused them to look at the Slifer confusingly

"What's so funny, Judai?" Asuka asked curiously as she looked the young boy

Judai's face was a little red and light tears was forming in his eyes as he kept pointing his finger at the individual at from the far right as Asuka and the other two Slifers turned their heads to see who it was...

It was Konami...

A question mark appeared on top of Konami head and wondering what he said or did that was so funny "What did I do that was so funny?"

Judai tried straitening himself but failed as he looked Konami with a cheeky smile "You shouted Misawa's name out of concern, didn't you?"

Konami's body lightly jolted when Judai said that "Y-Yeah, so what?!"

Judai chuckled "Like I said before, Konami. You're just a big softie on the inside."

"I told you that I'm not a softie!" Konami yelled for the first time ever since he got here which surprised everyone since they always thought of him as a cool, calm, and collected person but his voice wasn't loud or abrasive it sounded comical and forgiving if anything else. Konami's reaction made Asuka, Shou, and Hayato fight the urge to join Judai while he was laughing at him.

"Whatever you say, Konami..." Judai said nonchantly which only promoted Konami's ire even more

"Stop mocking me!"

Daichi smiled as he looked at the group "I appreciate your concern everyone, but I have everything under control."

Manjoume's anger grew when he heard the Ra's words "Pretty big talk coming for the guy, who almost lost!"

"This Duel isn't over yet, Manjoume." Daichi said before drawing his card "My turn!"

**TURN 15 - DAICHI x5 **

"I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode!"

The small magnet warrior appeared onto the field

Gamma The Magnet Warrior -LV4- (1500/1800)

"Battle Phase! Gamma The Magnet Warrior, attack him directly!"

The little warrior charged at straight towards Manjoume and gave the Obelisk a strong punch to the gut

"Gruh!"

The warrior backed away from the blue student and return to Daichi's side as Manjoume was on his knee while covering his stomach

**Manjoume **\- **5500 LP x0 **

**Daichi - 4300 LP x4**

Manjoume scuffed "That all you got?"

"Actually..." Daichi said before smiling "Not at all..."

Manjoume's eyes widened "What?!"

"I activate my Trap card; Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane!" Daichi said as he revealed his card in front of Manjoume

"Spiritual Earth Ar-wi what?" Judai asked in confusingly

"It's a Trap card that allows the wielder to tribute 1 Earth monster they control from their field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon any Level 4 or lower Earth monster from your Graveyard in that creature's place except for the monster you tribute." Asuka explained to your dim-witted friend

"Oh, alright..."

"I tribute my Magnet Warrior to bring back my Sabersaurus!"

The small warrior disappeared as he the triceratops showed up in its place

Sabersaurus -LV4- (1900/500)

"Attack him directly!" Daichi said as he pointed at Manjoume

The monster charged at him and knocked Manjoume down as his back hit the floor

"Guah!" Manjoume grunted as his Life Points dropped

**Manjoume - 3600 LP x0 **

**Daich - 4300 LP x4 **

"Alright, Misawa!" Judai cheered

"Yeah! Now, Misawa-kun has more Life Points!" Shou said happily

"I didn't think Misawa-kun would make a comeback so quickly." Asuka commented

"I told this Duel isn't over yet, didn't I?" Daichi asked as he looked at the wounded Obelisk

Manjoume bristled "Shut up, Mr. Know-It-All!"

"Hmph! I end my turn!" Daichi said as Manjoume was getting back up

**TURN 16 - MANJOUME x0**

Manjoume's eyes were starting to get a little veiny "You're making me, angry!"

"_I'm pretty sure anyone can see that, ya jackass._" Konami thought to himself

"My turn!" Manjoume shouted as he drew his card "It's time I activated my face-down card; Return From Another Dimension!"

"Now he can special summon as many monsters as possible he removed from the game by simply paying half of his Life Points." Konami explained for Manjoume as he grunted as his Life Points have been cut in half

**Manjoume - 1800 LP x1 **

**Daichi - 4300 LP x4 **

A vortex from above appeared as Manjoume grinned deviously

"Return to me, my machine monsters!" Manjoume shouted as the three machines come back to him "Now go and combine yourselves into one!"

The machines combined together once more

XYZ Dragon Cannon -LV8- (2800/2600)

"Not again..." Shou mused

"These two are really going all-out but given the stakes, you can't be surprised." Konami commented

Manjoume at the card in his hand wondering if he should risk it

"_I hope I don't regret this decision!" _Manjoume thought to himself before speaking "Now, my dragon cannon! Attack his monster!"

"Huh?" Everyone else said at his statement

"Why isn't he activating his dragon's effect?" Hayato asked curiously

"I don't know but it must something very important." Shou commented

"_I hope you know what your doing, Signore Manjoume." _Professor Chronos thought to himself

The machine blew the dinosaur back to the stone age with its turrets as Daichi's LP dropped

**Manjoume - 1800 LP x0 **

**Daichi - 3400 LP x4 **

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

**TURN 17 - DAICHI x4 **

"I don't know what kind of card you drew but I'll get rid of it eventually." Daichi said before drawing "Draw! I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"EHH?! That's all!" Shou and Hayato asked in disbelief

"That's probably all he can do at the moment." Asuka said with a frown

Manjoume had a satisfied smile at Daichi's performance

**TURN 18 - MANJOUME x0 **

"My turn, draw!" Manjoume looked at his card before activating his monster's effect "I activate my Dragon Cannon's effect! Say goodbye to your monster, Misawa!"

Manjoume discarded his card as his machine destroyed Daichi's monster

"You're wide open! Attack him directly!" Manjoume commanded as his monster fired lasers at Daichi's chest and knocked him on the floor as his points dropped greatly

**Manjoume - 1800 LP x0 **

**Daichi - 600 LP x4 **

"Misawa!"

"Now, Misawa-kun's Life Points are at a mere 600." Asuka said slightly worried

"If he doesn't do something soon, he'll lose." Shou commented

"I end my turn."

**TURN 19 - DAICHI x4 **

Daichi slowly got back on his feet "My turn, draw!"

"I activate the Spell card; Pot of Avarice! When this card is activated, I can select 5 monsters in my Graveyard back to my deck and draw 2! I choose Gemini Elf, 2 Sabersaurus, Ganma, and Alpha The Magnet Warrior!"

He placed the selected cards back into his deck as Daichi's Duel Disk shuffled his cards for him

He drew his two cards and looked at them, Daichi seemed delighted at the second card he drew

"I activate the Spell card; Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards!" Daichi explained as he showed the card

"Yeah! There you go, Misawa!" Judai cheered

"Tsk! I think anyone with a brain already knew that!" Manjoume replied

"Better safe than sorry!" He said as he drew his cards "I set a monster and 2 cards face-down. I end my turn."

"I hope those face-downs have something really helpful." Konami said lowly

**TURN 20 - MANJOUME x0 **

"My turn, draw!" Manjoume drew his card and examined the field carefully

"_Is he trying to psych me out or they really something I should destroy...?_" Manjoume thought to himself before making his decision "_I am taking a huge risk here...!" _

"I activate my Dragon Cannon's effect! I'll destroy your face-down monster!"

The machine destroyed its target with it's turrets

"This time...!" Manjoume said irately as he stared hard at Daichi

"Now my monster, end this Duel right now!" Manjoume said as he pointed at Daichi

The machine fired it's lasers at Daichi

"_You can't let it end like this!" _Konami thought to himself

"Sorry, Manjoume! I activate my Trap card; Sakuratsu Armor!"

"Again?" He shouted as his monster was destroyed "Damn it...!"

"I end my turn..."

**TURN 21 - DAICHI x4 **

"This is the end for you, Manjoume!" Daichi said before drawing his card "My turn, draw!"

He drew his card and saw Alpha in his hands "I activate my Continuous Spell card; Heart of the Underdog! Since I drew a Normal monster from my hand, which means I can keep drawing until its a Spell or Trap card."

Manjoume scuffed

"_Even if you summon a monster with enough Attack points to finish me, I'll just activate my Trap card; Call of the Haunted to bring my Dragon Cannon back!_" Manjoume thought to himself

"If he gets a monster with 1800 ATK or more, he'll win!" Shou commented

Daichi drew again and showed his Sabersaurus in his hand, he didn't bother activating the full effect because he has everything he needs now

"I summon Sabersaurus in Attack mode!"

The dinosaur appeared on the field

"Battle Phase! Sabersaurus, attack Manjoume directly and end this now!"

"Not so fast, Misawa! I activate the Continuous Trap card; Call of the Haunted! This allows me to special summon a monster form my Graveyard to my side of the field." Manjoume explained "I choose my Dragon Cannon!"

"Oh no!"

"If Misawa-kun doesn't get rid of it then he'll lose!" Shou said worriedly

"I'm still in this!" Manjoume said as he saw Daichi smiling "Why are you smiling?"

"It's just as I calculated." Daichi said confidently "I activate the Quick-Play Spell card; Mystical Space Typhoon!"

WHAT?!" Manjoume shouted

"This lets me destroy 1 card on the field..." Daichi explained "I'm sure you know what that card is, don't you?"

The typhoon destroyed the card and disappeared as quickly as it came

"This can't be happening...!" Manjoume said and got knocked away from the triceratops as his LP went to zero

**Manjoume - 0 LP x0 **

**Daichi - 600 LP x4 **

"He did it! He won!" Judai and Shou shouted happily

"This must be some mistake...!" Manjoume denied as he tried to get back up

"Deny..." Daichi said as he looked at the defeated Manjoume "Like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Prove it!"

"Well, if you insist... Here is what card I fished out." Daichi said as he put his hand in his pocket and showed the card, it was a Vorse Raider with something written on it

"With the formula I wrote on it."

"You lied, stole, and lost. You deserve to be demoted!" Daichi said with a serious face

"This can't be..."

"Daichi Misawa!" Chronos said with a stoic look before being happy "Congratulations and Welcome to the Obelisk Blue!"

"No, I must decline that invitation."

"What?" Chronos said with a frown "But what for?"

"When I first arrived at the Academy. I decided I'd only enter when I become the #1 student."

He turned around to look at Judai and Konami

"Judai! Konami! Of all the freshmen... I know for a fact, it's one f you." Daichi said confident in his statement

"Hey, thanks!" Judai said casually "Does that mean you wanna settle it right now?"

"Seeing you guys duel made me wanna duel too!"

"I know I must defeat you two someday, Judai."

"But sorry. Not now."

"Aww... Why not?" Judai asked with the same puppy dog-eyes, he always gives Konami when he constantly denies dueling him

"Because I have a lot to do before dueling either of you. Many formulas to write and theorems to solve. You two are good Duelists, so I plan to be ready."

"Smart move! And we'll be ready too! Until then, pal!" Judai said with a determined look

"All right... Until then it is!"

"_Why do I get the feeling there is more tension them than the three of us?_" Konami thought to himself "_Oh well... I'm in a league of my own anyway..." _

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Everyone, I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long. If you want an explanation then go to my recent fanfic on Yugioh called Yugioh Arc V: The Ultimate Tag Partner. I hope you like it. **


End file.
